Anything Could Happen
by PurpleRain012
Summary: Trish wants her best friend and her boyfriend to get along. Will Lita and John actually start getting along?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with, just the plot.**

**This is set back in 2006 before Lita and Trish retired. Um. I don't know the time length of this story yet but it will most likely pass the time when Lita and Trish retired. So for the sake of my story, Lita and Trish will not be retiring.**

**I will be using the Edge/Lita vs Cena story line but I will have my own things added into it.**

* * *

"Seriously Trish," Lita stated as she entered the hotel room she was sharing with her friend as they made their way back from yet another night of Monday Night Raw. "I don't know why you want me to go hang out with John so much. We've been working with each other for a month now. If I don't like him now, what makes you think I will like him any time soon?" Lita was getting very annoyed by the current Women's Champion. Trish had been dating the WWE Champion for almost 3 months now and she wanted her best friend and her boyfriend to get along.

"Come on Li!," Trish started to follow after her, "Just for me! Why can't you just try to get along with him just for me?" Trish pouted.

Lita sighed as she turned around to look at her friend. "Trish, you know that looks not going to work on me so just leave it. I will not hang out with the two of you. First of all, I don't like him. Second of all, I would feel like I'm intruding. Third, I would feel like a third wheel and I hate feeling like a third wheel."

Trish started to walk over to the dresser in their room. The rain made her hair a little frizzy and she didn't like how it looked like she didn't even brush it. "Is it too much of me to want my boyfriend and my best friend to get along?!'

"Seriously Trish," Lita was starting to get really annoyed by the blonde woman, "Drop the dramatic act. Don't try to guilt me into liking Mr. Loud mouth. You know I can't stand him."

"Uh Come on Li," Trish started as she continued to brush those blonde locks of hers. "Is it because he calls you a slut and a whore and all that other things? He's not calling you names, he's calling your character names." Trish didn't understand,why her friend would not give the WWE Champion the time of day.

Lita looked away from her friend and started to look at her reflection in the mirror while she started to fix her red hair in a pony tail. "Why would I care what he says about my character? He's supposed to say those things. I could care less. I just don't like his loud mouth. He's also rude. I don't know how Edge gets along with him so well." She seriously didn't understand how two of her most closest friends could be so close to someone as annoying, rude, and arrogant as John Cena. She thought Trish had better taste in men than that.

Suddenly, Trish thought of something as she put the hair brush down. "I know, me, you, Edge, and John can all hang out together that way it won't be just me, you, and John and that would make you feel less awkward." Trish smiled to herself as she thought it was a good idea.

Unfortunately for her, she was the only one who liked the idea because the water Lita started to sip a few seconds ago started to spray out of her mouth. Trish was lucky she wasn't in front of Lita at that moment otherwise she would have been sprayed with some of that water.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Lita exclaimed. She could not believe Trish would even suggest that. "Instead of me being the third wheel it would turn into a double date and you know Edge is one of my closest friends. I would never date him and just ruin our friendship." Lita said as she started to wipe her mouth.

Trish rolled her eyes as she took a seat on her bed. "No, I am not suggesting a double date. I mean obviously me and John are a couple but you and Edge would just be going as friends and he could keep you company if..."

Lita had enough. She didn't want to listen to this anymore. "Cut the crap Trish. I know you're just trying to set me up with Edge. You know that's never going to happen. Besides, he likes Mickie and I'm pretty sure she likes him."

"Then just please can't you just suck it up and just give John a chance? I promise if it's horrible I won't ever ask you to hang out with him. You can continue hating him all you want." The Canadian did not like to beg but she wanted this relationship with John to work out and she thought if her best friend and her boyfriend got along it would be easier for her to deal with all of it. Lita didn't get along with her last boyfriend and that was a mess from the beginning.

Lita sat down next to her friend. "Why does it matter if I like John or not? I mean..."

Before Lita could continue any longer, Trish interrupted her. "What does it matter? Li, you're practically like my sister. It matters a lot. Do you not remember Kevin?"

Lita gave a slightly terrified look. "You know I would love it if you wouldn't remind me of him ever again. I almost did forget about him. If anyone is worse than John it would have to be Kevin. Ugh. He was so creepy."

"No he wasn't. He was sweet."

"Says you."

Trish let out a sigh as she turned to look at her friend again. "Look. Just go out with me and John and I promise if you still don't like him, then you don't have to deal with him anymore! Well, for my sake anyways. You're probably going to have to deal with him for a while with that whole story line." A part of Trish wished she could work with John so she could get to know him better.

"And you promise not to try to set me up with anyone anymore. I can find my own guy if I want too."

"Fine. I promise I won't set you up with anyone anymore. But you have to admit, you and Christian did make a pretty cute couple."

"In whose world?"

"Shut up. So are you going to go with us?"

Lita took a deep breath regretting what she was about to say, "Fine."

"Wow. That took forever."

"So how long did it take for you to convince John?"

"I didn't have to convince him. He agreed right away." Trish lied. She knew the red head knew that she was lying but she still tried and hoped that maybe Lita would believe her.

Of course Lita wasn't that stupid. "Don't lie to me Trish Stratus. I know he doesn't like me either. So, how long?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "Like an hour. Not as bad as you. It seriously took me a week. Good thing I started to convince her way before I started to convince him."

"Whatever. When are we going and what will we be doing?"

"Tomorrow afternoon since we're off as for what. It's a surprise. It's going to be so much fun! I can't wait." Trish stated as she got up from the bed. She made her way to her purse to grab her cell phone so she could tell John the good news.

Lita on the other hand, could wait. She did not want tomorrow to come. She wished she could make an excuse and not go with her well meaning friend and the loudmouth pain in the ass.

* * *

**Review Review Review and tell me how you like it or not. I would really appreciate reviews. Even a really short one so I know if people actually like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright so the one thing I changed isn't a big deal. First I had John/Trish/Lita meeting at night after a house show but I changed my mind and decided they had Tuesday off and would hang out Tuesday afternoon. Works better for me.**

**Also, as I stated, I'm using my own stuff and using some stuff that did happen in the story line.Somethings that I use will not be in order though so yea.**

**Anyways. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" Trish exclaimed as she jumped on Lita's bed.

The redhead tried to cover her head with her pillow so she wouldn't hear Trish screaming for her to wake up but since that wasn't working she decided to use that pillow and throw it at the blonde woman. "What the hell do you want Stratus?"

"I want you to wake up!"

The red-head just stared at her friend like she said the dumbest thing in the world. "Duh I mean, otherwise you wouldn't be screaming for me to wake up. Care to tell me why you want me to wake up at..." Lita took a quick glance at the clock "10..."

Trish rolled her eyes as she picked herself up from Lita's bed. "Well, like you said, it is 10, it's not early."

Lita looked at her friend as she sat up. "It is early when a certain blonde won't let you sleep because she's to busy talking about some jerk."

"He is not a jerk!"

"Is too. You kept me awake until like 5!"

Trish started making her way to her bags. "Whatever, we have an awesome day ahead of us! We're supposed to meet with John at 2 so hurry and get up and get ready!"

Lita let out a groan as she laid back down. "What the hell? Do you really think it's going to take us, wait, me, 4 hours to get ready? You probably would take that long but why would I? I'm not trying to impress him."

Trish turned to look at her friend. She wasn't about to argue about something as little as getting ready when Lita already agreed to going with her and John. "Whatever. You still have to look decent."

The red-head just gave the blonde a look. "And what's that supposed to mean? Don't I always look decent?"

Trish let out a sigh. "Of course you do. When I get out of the shower you better be out of bed and ready to get in the shower."

"Okay mommy." Lita couldn't believe how much of a big deal Trish was making this to be.

* * *

***Later that day***

The two friends were walking down to the lobby where they were supposed to meet John at 2 but like their typical fashion, they were late. Granted they were only 20 minutes late. Not as bad as their usual lateness.

Lita decided it would be an appropriate time to remind Trish of something the blonde promised her the previous day. "Trish, Just keep in mind you said that if I still don't like John I don't ever have to hang out with him again."

Trish turned to look at Lita. "Seriously? Right now? Please just behave!"

They could see John straight ahead playing with the cap on his head.

Upon seeing this, Lita scrunched her nose. "Does he always have to wear a cap? He's not a teenager. He still wishes he was. He needs to grow up."

Trish turned around again and grabbed the red-head by her arms. "Please, just for me, behave. I'm begging you."

"Okay. I'll try." Lita promised halfheartedly.

John looked up as he thought he heard his girlfriend talk. "What took you guys forever?"

Trish smiled at him. "Lita. She just wouldn't cooperate."

"Should have figured." John smirked as the red-head glared at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Trish quickly replied before John could. She really wanted to avoid any fighting that could erupt between the two. They were both equally hot-headed and stubborn. "Nothing. Let's just go. We're trying to get along and have some fun. Remember?"

Both John and Lita snorted. Yup, this was going to be one long day.

* * *

***A little while later***

Lita just shook her head as the three walked into the destination for the next couple of hours. "No wonder this was supposed to be a surprise. You're kidding right? Didn't we just do this with the girls the other day?"

The Canadian simply smiled at her friend. "I knew you wouldn't have came if I told you. Come on. You know it's fun. And it'll be easy for us all to talk at the same time too."

"What? Ya 'fraid of losin' or somethin'?" The lone man present said as he looked at the red-head.

"Please, I could kick your ass. And not just at bowling, but also in the ring." She truly did believe she could kick his ass in the ring. She was not one to back away from a potential challenge.

The WWE Champ smirked at the former Women's champion. "Do you not remember the match just two weeks ago? I even had one arm tied behind my back."

Lita looked like she was about to grab John and start hitting him. "It's called it was scripted. Give me a real chance and I could..."

"So let's just go and have some fun?" Trish interrupted before her boyfriend and her best friend could continue their argument any further. She had no doubt in her mind that if the red-head wanted, she could kill the blue eyed man right there.

"Whatever. Fine. Let's see who comes out on top then Cena, me or you. Hope I don't hurt your ego during the process. Actually, I hope I do more than just hurt your ego." and with that the red-head walked off to rent some bowling shoes.

Trish grabbed John by his arm before they followed off behind the fiery red-head. "Please try getting along with her. You two work together, wouldn't it be easier if you actually got along."

"I'm not the problem, she is. She just has a problem with everything I say."

"Funny you say that, she thinks you're the problem."

"Whatever, let's just go. Alright?"

And with that, they were off.

* * *

**Thanks to ****_my time is now, therealchamps,_**** and ****_orchidI007711_****for the reviews. Much appreciated. Everyone else is encouraged to review as well! Tell me what you think so far. Please and thanks =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know how scoring works in bowling so just deal with me please.**

* * *

"Steeeeeriiiiike!" Lita shouted as she turned to look at John. "I'm winning by like a lot."

John rolled in eyes in return. "Tone it down a bit. Ya only winning by a few."

"It's like I'm not even here. You two do know that I'm also here correct?" Trish really did feel like she wasn't here. Ever since they got here, John and Lita were just arguing with one another and getting really competitive.

"Of course we know you're here Trishy. I just want to beat him. And I will." Lita smirked as she continued to look at John.

"Whatever. I think it's my turn."

"Why even try? We have two frames each left and I'm leading by 11." She was never going to let John hear the end of this.

Trish let out a sigh. "I quit. It's between the two of. You two make this no fun." Trish sat back down to watch the show.

"Hurry up sissy boy. We don't have all day." Lita quipped.

John rolled the ball which got him a strike.

"And I don't have a chance of winning?" as he rolled a bowling ball for another turn which took down threepins.

"Let's not get cocky too fast."

"I can get all 7 in one shot."

"Sure you can. Especially when one of the pins is on the other side."

Trish was getting annoyed and a little bored of their competitive argument. "Can we just call it a draw and stop? This is not fun!"

"No!" Both John and Lita said in unison.

The red head spoke up before John could say anything. "I know I can beat him and I'm almost there."

The blonde was feeling like maybe she was the third wheel in this whole ordeal. Yup, hanging out with the both of them was making her have crazy thoughts. "Okay, you know this outing was for the two of you to get to know one another and not argue as much and we're not really doing any talking, this isn't helping at all."

This time the WWE Champ decided to speak up before the former Women's Champion could. "We have enough time to talk later. I gotta shut her up right now." He took his other turn and this time he knocked 4 pins down which brought his score up another 17 points bringing him the lead even though the red head had 2 frames left and he only had 1 more left.

"I can so beat that." Lita stated as she went to take her turn. She didn't know that John had a plan up his sleeve to screw the red head over in her turn.

Lita was preparing to roll the ball down when all of a sudden she hears someone screaming in her ear. That someone was none other than John. He caused her to jump slightly as she let the bowling ball go.

Lita turned around and punched him in his arm. "YOU IDIOT!" She screamed. "You made me roll a gutterball you asshole!" She wanted to do more than just punch his arm. "I should get a redo just for that. Cheater."

"I don't think so." He started to rub his arm where the fiery red head hit him. "Damn woman. Did you really have to punch that hard?"

Lita glared at him. "I wouldn't have to punch you if you didn't cheat!"

These two were starting to embarrass the Canadian as everyone in the alley was starting to stare at them. "Can you guys keep it down? Everyone is staring."

Lita muttered something under her breath which the other two could not make out. She took her other shot at the pins and this time, without John screaming in her ear, she managed to get 9 of the pins down.

"Shit. Should have had all ten." Lita said to no one in particular.

On her final shot of the frame, Lita missed the lone pin by the smallest of margin. "Damn it. Lita turned to look at John who had a huge grin on his face. "Don't get happy. I will still beat your ass. I'm still in the lead, even if it is by 3. And this time you better not scream in my ear or I will make sure you will never be able to reproduce." Lita threatened him.

John look a little disturbed by that statement. "Damn. Why ya gotta be so violent?"

"Okay. Last frame. Let's make this one less violent. Yes? Cool" Trish was very happy this was almost over.

John got a strike on his first turn, 2 pins down on his second turn and 5 pins on his final turn of the final frame. He turned to look at Lita. "Ya need 15 to win. Think ya can do that?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Please jackass, I know I can do that."

Lita got a spare. It all counted on her final try. She needed to knock down 5 pins to win. Fortunately for her, and unfortunately for John, she knocked all of the pins down.

Lita started to celebrate her win. "Ha! I win! In your face Chump!"

"Yay you win! Great, let's go. I'm getting hungry now." Trish rolled her eyes.

"Rematch." John challenged.

"Okay. You want to get your ass kicked twice. I'm up for it."

"No no no no no!" Trish was not up for another match between the two. "Did you guys not just hear me? I'm hungry and I'm not eating this bowling alley food. You two can have your rematch another time. Preferably when I'm not with you. So please. Let's go. And maybe we can have a decent conversation."

John looked at the blonde and decided it would be better if he saved the rematch with the red head for another time. "She's right. Let's just have the rematch for another time."

Lita smirked. "Only three months and you're whipped already? Please tell me Trish, what do you do? Maybe I can do whatever it is you're doing to help me."

John snorted. "I am not whipped. I'm gettin' kinda hungry myself."

"Yea yea yea. You just don't want me to kick your ass again."

"You only won by 6. Hardly called kickin' my ass." John stated as he walked away.

Trish turned to look at her best friend. "Can we try to have a decent conversation?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Of course I can try. Doesn't mean it's gonna happen."

Trish sighed in defeat. "As long as you try."

* * *

***An hour later***

The three of them decided to go to a pizza place for their meal.

"Finally," John started as he entered the pizza parlor. "Took a long damn time to get here."

Lita snorted. "It wouldn't have had taken us an hour to get to somewhere which is seriously 15 minutes away from where we previously were if you didn't get us lost."

"I wouldn't have gotten us lost if someone didn't argue with me as to what radio station we were gonna listen to and distracted me from the road."

"No one likes to listen to rap. It's gives me a headache."

"No one likes to listen to rock, punk, or whatever that crap is that you listen to. That gives me a headache."

"You have horrible taste in music. Punk rock is the only type of music actually worth listening to. Rap is so stupid. Hell, I rather listen to bubble gum pop over rap any day."

"OH MY GOD! We get it. You both have different taste in music. You know, your argument in different taste of music is giving ME a headache! And again, like the bowling alley, people are staring. I really thought we were going to get kicked out of the bowling alley," Trish looked at John "I also thought she was going to throw a bowling ball at your head after you thought it would be smart to scream in her ear."

Trish was really regretting this outing with Lita and John. Maybe they didn't have to like one another in order for her relationship to progress with John. She knew it had only been 3 months since her and John decided to start a relationship but who knew where this would go. She just thought it would be easier if everyone got along. But then again, she did think of Lita as a sister and she really wanted things to work out. Especially since she thinks the red head is the reason as to why Kevin decided to end the relationship a couple of years back.

"I was not about to do that." Lita protested as she took her seat. "Even though that does sound like a good idea. So if you decide to scream in my ear again during our rematch, keep that in mind. I will probably throw the ball at your head."

Lita gave John an evil smile which he almost looked scared of. "I'll keep that in mind." He went up to order their pizza. Everyone already agreed on a basic cheese pizza along with bread sticks.

Trish sat down right next to Lita. "So, he's not that bad right?"

"Sure, if you don't mind arrogant jackasses."

Trish just glared at her. "I'm kidding. You're right, he's not that bad. but I mean, his taste in music could definitely improve. He can tone his mouth down a little bit. Or a lot. Whatever. He could stop thinking too high of himself. But yea, other than that he's not that bad." Lita replied in response.

Whatever the blonde woman was about to say was stopped when the West Newbury native joined the two occupants at the table.

Lita took the time to make a comment about his choice of clothing. "So the whole wearing a jersey in the ring thing isn't just for the ring? You wear jerseys all the time?"

"It's baseball season so I gotta show my support for the Redsox especially when we're in enemy territory. Not the main enemy but they're still the enemy."

"And who might this enemy be?" Trish asked.

Lita replied before John could. "We're in Baltimore Trish so obviously the Orioles. Duh."

"Sorry if I don't watch baseball."

"Or any other sports."

Trish stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"So you watch baseball Red?"

"Excuse me? Should I call you 'brown' because your hair is brown?"

"It's my new nickname for you. You don't have to like it."

"Okay jackass. That's my new nickname for you." She ignored the look Trish was giving her. "And yes, I'm a baseball fan. Braves all the way."

"Yea. She likes to ignore me sometimes when they're playing."

John looked amused. "I thought only guys did that. So you're from the ATL?"

"I prefer to call it Atlanta. But yea. Actually moved their from Florida in middle school when..." Lita looked down at the table as she stopped herself from continuing. She didn't think it was important for John to know some details of her life. Trish knew what was going on so she tried to change the topic but John beat her to it.

"You moved to Atlanta when what?" He was intrigued and despite their constant bickering, he actually wanted to get to know Lita and get along with her because they did have to continue to work together in a story line for who knows how long especially since they heard Vince had something new storming up in that crazy mind of his.

Lita looked up first at Trish and then at John as their order came to the table. She sighed as she decided to just tell him. "My parents got divorced. It was a messy divorce and I don't like to talk about it." She just started to stare into space obviously not comfortable talking about her parents divorce.

John kind of knew where Lita was coming from. "I know what ya mean, my parents also went through a divorce." It wasn't as messy as Lita made her parents divorce sound like.

The three of them started to eat their food in an awkward silence until someone's phone rang.

"I think it's mine. I can kind of hear it from my purse." Lita said as she started to take her phone out of the purse. She couldn't help but to roll her eyes as she saw who was calling her. She didn't bother to get up from the table to answer the call. She didn't really need privacy and she didn't think the other would mine especially since she intended to keep this call short.

She answered the phone. "Hey. What's up?"

"You're alive?" The caller asked. "Is John alive too?"

She could hear the amusement in the callers voice. "We are all well and fine and alive."

Trish had an idea as to who was on the phone with the red head. "Tell Edge I said hi." The Canadian said as she took a bite from the pizza she was currently eating.

"Ditto." John said as he took a sip of his soda.

"Did you hear that?" Lita asked.

"Yea I did." The blonde Canadian replied. "Tell them I said hi as well."

"Or you can call them and say hi yourself. I'm not your messenger." The red head replied.

"Or they can just find out from you just saying all of that."

"Shut up. Is there anything else you need other than to know if everyone is alive?"

"Not really. I was bored. I just wanted to bother you for a minute."

"Well, good job. Mission accomplished. I'm gonna hang up on you now."

"Bye."

And with that, Lita hung up the phone.

"Seriously Li, you and Edge would make the perfect couple! You're already best friends. What more is there to need?" Trish really thought her friends would make the perfect couple.

Lita pushed back the hair that was threatening to fall in front of her face. "We are not starting this again." Lita really wished Trish would stop talking about this. She needed to understand that nothing was going to happen between her and the male Canadian.

"Yea, he's into Mickie." John replied.

John saw the look Lita gave him. He shrugged. "Trish tells me things. That's what happens when you're in a relationship with someone."

Trish immediately knew what Lita was thinking when she saw the look on her face. "Nope."

"Good. Let's keep it that way." Lita replied.

John was confused as to what was going on but he didn't question it. "So you watch any other sports other than baseball?"

"Can't say I do."

"So are we all done here? Let's go get some ice cream now. I saw a place down the street from here." Trish suggested as she used the hand sanitizer she took out of her purse.

"Sounds good to me." Lita agreed as she took the hand sanatizer from Trish.

John simply nodded in agreement.

LIta smirked as she added, "Good thing we don't have to drive and jackass over here won't get us lost."

"Hey now. What did I do to get you to call me jackass?"

"That's my new nickname for you. Remember?"

"Whatever you say... Red." John said as he smiled at her.

Lita smiled back which made Trish gasp in shock. "Is this real? Are you guys finally getting along?'

"Drop the dramatic act blondie." Lita replied as they continued down the street.

John shrugged. "She's not that bad."

"Thank you thank you Mr. Jackass."

"Ya now, ya might wanna come up with a new nickname for me."

"And what might you suggest?"

"Let me think about it. Maybe the great one. The champ. Or maybe..."

Lita interrupted him. "Or maybe I can call you cocky?"

"Na. I'll think of something." John replied as he opened the door to the Baskin Robbins they arrived at for the two ladies.

"Ya'll can sit down. Just tell me what flavor ya want."

"Aw, that's so sweet." Trish replied which made Lita roll her eyes. "I'll have rocky road. Please and thanks."

"Chocolate chip cookie dough for me. Thanks." Lita replied.

"We should sit outside. It's actually really nice out." Trish suggested.

"Then ya'll might wanna grab a table before they all get taken up."

Trish grabbed Lita by the arm and started to drag her outside. "Okay, we'll see you then."

Lita started to think about something as she started to notice the way Trish and John were acting with one another but she put it in the back of her mind. She couldn't talk to Trish about it right now. It would just be awkward and it wasn't really the time nor the place to talk about it right now.

Trish knew her friend well so she knew something was bothering her. "Li, what's wrong? You okay?"

Lita looked up at her friend. "Nothing. I'm okay." She lied. "Why? Do I not look okay?"

Trish took a seat right next to her friend as she put her arm around the red heads shoulder. "Is it about your parents? I know even just bringing up the divorce brings up bad memories."

"You know," Lita started to say as she looked at the blonde, "I forgot about for now but thanks for bringing it up."

Trish grimaced. "Sorry. But you just look like you're thinking about something that's bothering you."

"Not really." Lita continued to lie. She just didn't want to get in an argument with Trish right now. She knew her friend would be angry with her for saying what she actually thought. She would really have to plan out a way to tell Trish what she thought because she didn't want to anger her friend. Maybe she should just drop it and ignore it but she didn't feel like she could.

Her thoughts were interrupted as John joined the two at the table. "So what are we doing after this?" He questioned the two.

"Well I'll just take a taxi or something back to the hotel and you two can have some alone time. Mickie texted earlier and said she wanted to talk to me about something." Lita suggested as she accepted the ice cream from the lone man at the table. This day really wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. She actually enjoyed the time spent with the couple but she didn't want to intrude on their time any longer.

"I thought you were starting to have a good time?" Trish asked as she ate her ice cream.

"Surprisingly jackass over here isn't that bad. I mean, he can still be annoying but everyone can be annoying."

John rolled his eyes. "Thanks that means a lot."

"No problem."

"We can just drop ya off at the hotel. No need to take a cab." John replied.

"Yea," Trish added. "I want to change into something else. I just dropped some ice cream on myself."

"Always a lady. Maybe we can just walk towards the car as we finish off the ice cream. I'm suppose to meet up with Mickie in a bit." Lita suggested as she started to stand up not waiting for the other two to reply.

"What's with her?" John asked as Lita started heading the way towards the car.

"I don't know." Trish replied in response. "Something is bothering her I just don't know what it is." Trish continued as they caught up with the red head.

She didn't know what was bothering her friend which in return started to bother her. She thought the red head was starting to enjoy herself and get along with John. She would have to question her about this later.

* * *

**I had to update these two chapters together because they go together and I just didn't want to update the second chapter without the third one. I know this one is a lot longer than the previous ones but that's just the way it goes.**

**Took me a while to decide whether or not I wanted them to get along or continue not to like each other. But I really didn't want to drag it out too much so there you have it.**

**Thanks for reading and like always, reviews are welcomed.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lita stared up at the ceiling as she laid down in bed. Mickie just left a few minutes ago. She kept asking her about Edge and whether or not she thinks if he actually likes her. She also wanted to know why Edge wouldn't ask her out yet if Lita claimed that Edge did like her. Lita reassured her brunette friend that Edge was just a little nervous and wasn't sure if Mickie liked him. Everyone knew that Edge liked Mickie and everyone knew that Mickie liked Edge, except for Edge himself. His friends thought it would be better for him to find that out on his own. He was convinced Mickie wanted nothing to do with him because she left the room every time he entered. She was just nervous and didn't think she could control herself around him. This all was starting to feel like high school for Lita.

She picked up her phone which was right next to her and saw that it was still only 10:30 pm so she wasn't expecting Trish back any time soon. Actually, she wouldn't be surprised if Trish showed up early because from the way she saw things today, Trish and John weren't even acting like a couple. More like friends. They didn't even show any sort of affection towards one another while they were all together. Maybe they didn't feel comfortable but Trish wasn't one to shy away from showing any type of affection when she was with any of her past boyfriends. Maybe it was John who wasn't comfortable with public display of affection. Whatever it was, the red head wanted to talk to Trish about this. A part of her thought maybe she was just using John as a rebound to get over her ex boyfriend. Trish was heart broken when he broke up with her.

Lita's thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone. She didn't even bother to see who it was when she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Li, I need to talk to you." Edge replied on the other line.

Lita rolled her eyes. She had a feeling she knew what this was going to be about. "Yes, can I help you?" Lita questioned as she sat up in her bed.

"It's about Mickie."

Yup. Lita correctly assumed this was about Mickie. She was getting a little tired by listening to her two friends talk about one another. This was not high school. They were all grown adults who could take care of whatever was bothering them by talking about it with the other. "Look. I didn't want to tell you this and I wanted you to figure this out on your own but I think you're just a little slow in this department. Both you and Mickie are starting to annoy me by constantly asking me about one another! Open your eyes! She likes you. She's waiting for you to ask her out. Just do it and put her out of her misery. You'll actually be doing me a favor and putting me out of my misery as well!"

Edge was silent for a minute before he replied to what the red head just said. "So she likes me?"

"UGH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YES!"

"Okay okay okay. Sorry."

"I'm about to hang up on you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to get you upset. I just wanted to make sure before I made a fool of myself."

"Well sometimes you just have to take that chance. If you don't mind, I'm getting tired so I'll talk to you later."

"Okay. Thanks and I really am sorry for annoying you or whatever."

"Yea," Lita responded as she laid back down. "I'm sorry for snapping at you just now. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure that's all?."

Lita let out a sigh. "Yea, I'm okay. Just a little tired."

"Alright. And you know if there's anything wrong, you can just call me."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. Good night."

"Good night." Edge replied as they ended their conversation.

Lita didn't know why this whole thing with Trish and John was bothering her. Maybe she just wanted to know if her friend was happy. She really thought John was just a rebound for her best friend. Maybe she was just over analyzing things but she really wanted to make sure Trish was happy and wouldn't end up hurting herself, or even John, in whatever this was that was going on between the two of them.

She soon dozed off as she thought about how she would talk to Trish about it without getting her upset.

* * *

***Next Morning***

Lita sat up in bed as she rubbed her eyes and let out a small yawn. She looked over to her roommates bed to see if she was back from her night with John. Trish was still asleep but it looked like she was stirring a bit in her sleep. The red head didn't know what time Trish got in last night. They didn't really have to travel that far since the house show for the night was in Washington DC which was about an hour away from the hotel they were staying at in Baltimore. They didn't have to leave for the house show until around 4 o'clock but Lita and Edge were going to leave an hour earlier because Vince wanted to talk to them along with John about something in their story line.

Lita got out of her bed as she went towards her bag to take out her clothes for the day. She wanted to take a shower before Trish woke up because she knew how long the blonde would take if she got hold of the bathroom first.

* * *

It was unusual for him, but John was awake since 7 am. He didn't usually room with anyone but he was actually rooming with the self proclaimed Legend Killer. It was really hard for him to stay asleep when Randy was snoring so loud. He already took a shower and was just watching SportsCenter. It was a good thing they were showing the highlights of the Redsox game against the Tampa Bay Rays. It was a good one and he was happy to just catch the highlights.

He started to think about yesterday and how it was actually fun hanging out with his girlfriend and her best-friend. He didn't know what this thing with Trish was. It seemed like Trish was taking it more seriously than he was. He really didn't know how she felt about him but he thought she definitely had more feelings towards him then he did towards her. He wasn't looking for anything serious right now. If something serious were to come up, he'd be fine with it.

He really didn't understand at all as to why it mattered why he got along with Lita. But whatever it was, he guessed it didn't really matter because they did start to get along a bit and that would be helpful since they did have that story line to deal with, especially since McMahon was trying to do something else with their story line which would probably extend it for a longer time. Maybe she wouldn't intentionally try to kick him in his balls anymore in the ring when they didn't even plan it. That still pissed him off a bit whenever he thought about it but he did give her the FU a couple of times. But then again, those FU's were actually planned. He thought Lita could be a real bitch but she was fun to hang with even if she was a little on the violent side.

He was still a little tired and was starting to get bored watching highlights of different games so he thought why not wake up the main reason why he didn't get enough sleep. He thought of waking up his friend in a fun way... Well, a fun way for himself and a not so fun way for Randy.

He got up from the couch and grabbed a cup that was on the table and went into the bathroom to fill the cup up with water. He thought he would fill the cup up with hot water but thought that would be too cruel so then he thought to fill the cup with cold water and settled with that. Once the cup was full with cold water, he went near the head of the bed on which Randy was sleeping. Without another thought, John dropped all the water out of the cup and onto his friends face who in return stated to yell and scream which made John fall to the ground in a fit of laughter.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT CENA?!" Randy was not too happy, but then again who could expect for him to be happy when he was waken up the way the current WWE Champ woke him.

"I was bored. I mean, you were snorin' and I couldn't fall back asleep."

"SO YOU HAD TO DROP WATER ON ME?!"

"Yea. And could ya stop yelling." John smirked as he stopped laughing and got up off from the floor. "It's too early for that."

The Champ soon found himself on the receiving end of a glare. "And it's not too early for you to drop cold water on me?!"

"Not really. Like I said, I was bored and I needed somethin' to amuse me and guess what? Throwin' water on ya amused me."

"You know, I'm gonna kick your ass when I'm more awake and aware. Gives you a chance to hide."

"Whatever." John said as he went to the door. "I was bout to head out anyways. See if Edge is awake yet."

The St. Louis native fell back in his bed as John closed the door behind him. "I'm gonna kill him."

* * *

***Half an Hour Later***

Lita was sitting in the couch in the hotel room aimlessly surfing through the channels on tv. Nothing was on except for morning shows and kiddy shows but that was to be excepted since it was 9 in the morning on a weekday. She sighed as she turned the tv off and started to look through her phone to see a couple of text messages Edge had sent her late last night while she was sleeping. He sent her multiple texts apologizing to her about Mickie all the time and he thanked her for putting up with her. She rolled her eyes as she read the texts and decided to call him.

"Hello?" The blonde Canadian answered.

"Hey. You're awake right?"

"Hey you. Yup. Just talking to your new best friend." Edge smirked at the person sitting across from him. The person in return rolled his eyes.

"And that would be...?"

"Cena of course."

"Okay, whatever. Anyways. I just wanted to tell you that I received your millions and millions of texts you sent me last night. I already apologized last night for getting all pissy at you so you should know that I'm not mad or upset with you. Just a little annoyed, but not anymore really."

"Well, that's nice to know. You know how much I can't stand it when my little Lita is upset with me."

Lita rolled her eyes as Trish emerged from the bathroom. "Shut up. Look, I have to go so I'll talk to you later. We're still going to the arena together right?"

"Of course. Just make sure you meet me in the lobby by 3 o'clock sharp. You know how crazy DC traffic can be."

"It's just gonna be the two of us or did you invite someone else?," Lita asked.

"Well, John just asked if he could come with us because he was gonna go with Orton but uh, he decided to wake him up by throwing water on him." Edge chuckled.

"Mmm So he's just being a wimp and hiding from Orton?"

"Yes indeed he is just being a wimp." The Canadian smirked at John.

"Hey Red," John said as he grabbed the phone from his current onscreen rival, "I don't appreciate you calling me a wimp."

"That's it." Lita said as an idea popped into her head. "That could be your new nickname. Pick between jackass or wimp. Or wimpy jackass? That works."

"I don't think so."

"Doesn't matter what you think. Tell Edge I said bye." The diva said as she shut the phone.

Trish rolled her eyes as she realized her friend was talking to John. "Hey Li." Trish said as she tossed her wet towel on the bed and grabbed the brush to start brushing her hair. "Could I ask you something?"

"Yea, I need to talk to you about something too."

"Okay," Trish said as she continued to brush her blonde locks. "So you had a good time yesterday. Correct?"

Lita nodded her head as she sat down on the bed near where Trish was standing. "Yea. Surprisingly. Not that bad."

Trish put the brush down and turned around to look at the red head. "So then why did you abruptly leave? I thought we were all having fun."

"Yea. But didn't you and John want some alone time? I mean, I was a third wheel, I just wanted to give you two some privacy."

"If we wanted some privacy, I would have told you. Yesterday was about you and John getting to know one another."

"And we did. He's from Massachusetts and has a billion brothers. He's a jackass I can actually stand sometimes." Lita smirked as she continued. "I also learned he's a wimp. He threw water on Randy as a way to wake him up and now he's afraid to catch a ride with him to the arena. What else is there to know?"

"Okay then. That's great! Now you and John can continue to find new things out about one another."

"O yea, just peachy." Lita sarcastically replied.

"So you just wanted to give us some privacy?" Trish asked.

Lita thought whether or not she should say something to Trish. She decided she would just talk to Trish now instead of wait. "Yea. But um, I actually... Um, I want to talk to you about something but you have promise me you won't get upset."

Trish look confused as she looked at the Atlanta resident. "Why would I get upset?"

"I know how you are Trish but I can't just leave it. I just don't want you to get hurt."

Trish looked more confused than before. "What are you talking about?"

The high flying diva was very hesitant about what she was about to say. "Okay. So the thing is, a part of me thinks that this whole thing between you and John isn't going to end well..."

Trish interrupted Lita before she could continue any longer. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Would you let me finish before you get angry please? Hear me out first and then react or whatever."

"Fine. Continue."

"Like I was saying, I don't think your relationship with John is going to end up well because... well... I think you're gonna end up getting hurt and he's also going to end up getting hurt because... because..." Lita let out a breath as she was kind of scared of what her friends reaction would be.

Trish was starting to get annoyed. "How the hell are you going to start something and then not finish it? Will you just tell me already?!"

"Okay okay okay. I.. I think you're using John as a rebound to get over..."

"What the hell?!" Trish angrily said as she stood up and got off the bed.

Lita followed suit and got off the bed as well. "Look, maybe I shouldn't have had said something but..."

"But what?! What the hell?! Now you said something so let's finish this. How could you even think I'm using John as a way to get over Chris?"

"Because Trish. I know how much Chris hurt you when he broke up with you. I also know how much you loved and probably still love him."

"No Li. You're wrong. I don't love him and I'm not using John as a rebound."

Lita wasn't buying it. She thought Trish being defensive was a way of proving that yes, she was using the West Newbury native as a way to get over Chris Jericho. "Okay, Fine, whatever. Honestly, I felt like I couldn't just not say anything. You know how much I love you and I just don't want to see you get hurt or hurt someone else."

"Why does it matter if I hurt John? You weren't even amicable with him until yesterday because I asked for you to give him a chance."

"It doesn't matter how I feel about him. The fact is that he's human and so are you. I don't want you to get hurt and I wouldn't want another human to get hurt too."

"So you really think that I'm a vindictive bitch that I would use someone else to get over or to get back at someone else?"

"OhMYGOD! I did NOT say that! I said I just don't want to see you get hurt! I don't want to see anyone get hurt! People have emotions. You shouldn't play with them. But whatever. If you said you're not using John as a rebound then fine, you're not using him as a rebound. I only said what I thought was right. I'm not about to apologize for saying what was on my mind. Look. You don't even act like a couple when you guys are around one another."

"You never have been around us until yesterday really so how would you know?"

"Probably because whenever you were around Chris or even that creep Kevin, you guys actually looked like you were in a relationship and had some kind of feelings towards each other. I don't see that with you and John."

"Okay, fine. I have shown some PDA with Chris and Kevin but have you thought maybe John isn't comfortable with PDA?!"

"He's a guy. What guy do you know would feel uncomfortable about PDA? Maybe I should have just kept my mouth shut but..."

"Maybe you should have." Trish interrupted her before she could say anything else.

"Whatever, I didn't know you were gonna act like this. I knew you were gonna get mad but I didn't know you were gonna act like a bitch. I'm out of here."

That went well. Lita thought as she grabbed her phone and her purse and left the hotel room.

* * *

**I have mixed feelings about this chapter but I edited it a billion times so I really hope you guys like it. Any guesses on what's going to change in the John/Edge/Lita story line? Thanks for the reviews.**

**If you guys are looking for something else to read, check out the following.**

**Turning The Clock Back to Zero by OrchidI007711**  
**One Secret by Mrs Bridget Orton **  
**Send me an Angel by TheRealRenee **  
**Subject to Change by justagirl8225 **


	5. Chapter 5

Trish had to admit to herself that she was overreacting a little bit but she didn't know why her friend, her best friend, would say something like that to her. Okay, maybe Lita was just looking out for her and didn't want to see her to get hurt. She thought that she had to find the red head and apologize for the way she reacted. But first, she had to finish getting ready.

* * *

Lita didn't have much of an appetite after her argument with Trish as she walked down to the hotel restaurant. Coffee sounded really good right now. She felt bad for calling the blonde a 'bitch' but she did think Trish was acting a little bitchy. She was regretting even saying anything to her but she didn't want Trish to make a mistake and hurt herself if Trish was indeed treating John like a rebound.

_Whatever._ She thought as she entered the area. _If Trish says John isn't a rebound, I should believe her. She's a big girl. She knows what she's doing._ Lita wasn't really believing what she thought but maybe this was something Trish had to learn on her own. She didn't know what to do but she guessed she should just leave it alone and maybe Trish would figure it out on her own.

"Hey Li!" Edge shouted out at the red head as he spotted her getting some coffee. "Come over here when you get your stuff." It was a good thing the area was scarce of patrons other wise people would probably get annoyed that he was shouting across the room.

Lita turned around after she grabbed her coffee and started to head over to where her friend was. She hesitated for a bit when she saw who was sitting across to him. John Cena. _Damn it_. She thought. _I forgot he was going be here too. Ugh. Whatever._ She didn't give it anymore thought that as she sat down right next to the Rated R Superstar.

"Good morning." Lita greeted the two at the table.

"Yo."

"Just coffee?" Edge asked.

"Mhm. Got a little headache." Edge sent her a concerned look. "I'm okay though. Just need some coffee which is exactly why I got some. Anyways. So jackass," she started as she looked at the blue eyed wrestler, "Did you tell Edge how I kicked your ass at bowling yesterday?"

John rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't call it kicking my ass. You only beat me by 6."

"In my world, it's called kicking your ass."

"Yea well, I still have the rematch."

"You really want to get beat by me again."

"You wish."

Edge looked amused. "Is this real? Are you two really kind of sort of getting along?"

John and Lita both rolled their eyes at him. "I get along with everyone." John answered first. "This one is just too much to handle." He smirked as he looked at the red-head who raised her brow at him.

"Excuse me? I'm too much to handle? You're just a wimp." She stuck her tongue out at him.

John smirked as he thought of something he knew that would bother her if he said it. He wasn't sure if he should say it or not. "Put that tongue away unless you plan on using it." So, it wasn't that difficult of a decision for him to make.

Edge started to choke on whatever it was he was eating at the moment.

Lita looked on in disgust really happy she didn't take a sip of her coffee otherwise she would probably be choking right along with Edge. "Excuse me jackass. You're dating my best friend in case you forgot about that. I don't think she would appreciate it if she heard you flirt or whatever the hell that was."

John simply responded, "That was fun."

"What?" The queen of extreme asked.

"You're reaction."

"Fuck you."

"You wish."

"Again, no I don't."

"Aga.."

"Shut up." Lita said as she furrowed her brows. She was going to kill him.

"This is really amusing." Edge said as he looked on at the two missing the look Lita sent John. "I like it better this way. It's entertaining." His phone started to ring. "Anyways. I'll be right back. I'm going to answer this elsewhere." He got up from the table for a little privacy.

Lita simply glared at the blonde Canadian as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Lita exclaimed as she kicked John from under the table.

"Can you stop bein' so violent all the time?"

"Can you stop being a jackass all the time? You're starting to remind me of why I didn't like you in the first place."

John smirked at the red head. "So you never told Edge? I mean, I kind of realized you never told Trish, but you never told him either?"

"And why the hell would I do that?" Lita asked as she looked around to make sure no one was near them to overhear their discussion.

"Cause you told Dawn."

Lita's eyes widened in shock as she looked back at him. "And how the hell do you know that?"

John shrugged. "She called to yell at me." He snorted as he thought about his conversation with Dawn Marie early that year. "She thought I took advantage of you. I guess you didn't tell her I was just as drunk as you were."

Lita rubbed her forehead as she thought of one of her closest friends. "I'm going to kill her."

John once again smirked at Lita. "So, ya talked about me and how great I'm..."

Lita was starting to feel annoyed and angry. "You know what? First I'll kill you. And then I'll kill her and bury your bodies together. You're a jackass. A huge one. A huge jackass." she interrupted him. "I thought we promised we wouldn't talk about this. Just don't ever mention it in front of anyone again. Espe..."

"Especially not Trish," John finished for her. "Got it. Calm down. She won't find out."

"Then stop acting like a jackass in front of Edge too." Lita suddenly gasped as she realized something. "You told him!" That was more of a statement than a question.

"No." John lied as he avoided looking at her which made it obvious to Lita that he was lying.

"Why the hell would you do that?!" Lita exclaimed.

"He guessed?"

"Li, what are you getting all upset about?" Edge asked as he came back to the table.

"She knows ya know." John answered for her.

Edge looked a little confused. "About what?"

"January."

Edge started to think about what happened about eight months ago. "Ah." He realized what John was talking about.

Edge looked like he was about to say something else but Lita wouldn't allow it. "No. Shut up. No talking about this. Ever. Trish cannot find out about this. Or anybody else. I think how many of us already know is enough. Unless jackass here also told someone else."

"Fine. I just want to know why you never told her before and told Dawn instead?" Edge asked.

"And who says guys don't talk?" Lita was getting furious. "What the fuck jackass?!"

"He was there when I got the lecture from her. He could hear her yell through the phone."

"I told Dawn and not Trish because I wanted to. Now shut up. This conversation is now over with." Lita stated. She didn't want to talk about this any longer. This was just making everything awkward and her dislike for John was starting to resurface again.

The next few minutes were spent in silence as Lita started to think of a way to leave without making things more awkward.

"Hey guys." A voice spoke up from behind them.

"Hey Trish." Two of the three replied.

"Li. Can I talk to you real quick?" Trish asked hoping her friend would talk to her.

"Look, I'm really not in the mood for arguing right now so..."

"Just two minutes please?"

John and Edge just stared at the two as they sensed they were missing something.

"Fine." Lita agreed as she got up from her seat. She thought this could also be a good way to leave now. "I'll see you guys later. Bye."

John and Edge looked on as they saw the two head over to another area of the restaurant. "I wonder what that's all about?" Edge wondered out loudly.

John shrugged. "Who knows?"

"Look, I want to apologize for earlier. I don't know why I overreacted and I know you're just looking out for me. I'm sorry." Trish said.

Lita sighed. "It's okay. I'm sorry that upset you. You know I just don't want to see you get hurt. I know you're still upset about the whole Chris thing even if you don't want to admit it. Just don't want to see you any more upset."

"First, you're wrong about that. Second, don't apologize. It's okay, you were just looking out for me."

"Yea." She knew she wasn't wrong about it but she was just going to leave it. "Um... Sorry for calling you a bitch."

"Seriously, since when do we apologize for the truth?" Trish smiled.

Lita let out a small laugh. "Shut up. Come here." She said as she pulled her friend in for a hug.

"I love you Li."

"I love you too Trishy." Lita said as they ended their hug. "Well, I'm gonna go back to the room now." Lita said as she grabbed coffee to go because even though she was leaving, she still needed coffee because the conversation earlier with John and Edge made her headache get a bit worse.

"No." Trish said as she grabbed her friend with her free hand, coffee in the other. "Come with me. I don't want to be alone with those two. I mean, if it was just John, you would be free to leave." Lita looked like she was about to protest. "Please?!"

"Fine." Lita gave in easily as she made her way back to the table.

"I thought you were leaving?" Edge said as the red-head and the blonde made their way back.

"So did I." Lita muttered under her breath.

"So," Edge said as the two women took a seat at the table. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Trish spoke up first. "Girl stuff." She said as she smiled at Lita.

"You two are weird." Edge said which resulted him in getting a slap on the back of his head from the person next to him. "What was that for?"

Lita shrugged. "I was bored."

"There ya go being violent again." John said.

"Anyways." Edge said before Lita could respond. "Trish, are you going to head to the arena with us later?"

"No." Trish replied. "Mickie and Victoria wanted to head out together. Li was supposed to come with us too but she ditched us for you."

"Yea but we're supposed to meet with Vince before the show. He wanted to talk to us about some idea about the story line. So we're heading out before you girls are." Lita responded. Vince wanted to talk to Lita, Edge, and John about their story line. He had some new ideas for the trios story line. Randy was supposed to be there early as well for, well, she didn't know what reason but whatever it was, John wasn't going to go to the arena with Randy anymore.

Edge smirked a bit as he glanced between John and Lita. "This is gonna be fun."

If looks could kill, Edge would be dead. "Shut up." Lita said as she punched him on the arm.

Edge started to rub his arm. "I don't think I want to sit next to you any more."

The three of them engaged in conversation as they finished their breakfast. Lita, on the other hand, didn't feel so comfortable at the moment and wasn't in the mood for talking.

* * *

**I could have had update this the same time I updated chapter 4 but I was scared to submit it. Just like Chapter 4. lol. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**_Lady Boy- _****I don't know how much of Randy I will be using but I guess you'll see some of him here and there.**

**Lady****_ Boy_**** and everyone else waiting for the drama, please be a little patient. I don't want to rush it and I don't want to drag this either, butttt, you got a little something in this chapter. If this kind of sort of revelation seemed random and that I just threw it in, trust me, it wasn't random. Always had this in mind.**


	6. Chapter 6

A couple of hours later found the current WWE Champion in the car on his way to the arena in Washington DC with his onscreen rivals. Lita and John were currently arguing about what kind of music they should listen to.

"Okay fine." Lita said as she was getting tired of arguing with him. "I want to listen to rock while you want to listen to rap. I think we should let Edge be the tie breaker."

"No." John wasn't stupid. He knew Edge was going to pick rock. "That wouldn't be fair."

"Why not? It would be two versus one so I think that would be fair."

"Or we can just alternate or something." Edge suggested from the drivers seat.

"No." Lita replied. "That would be too much changing and not fun. Rock. Plus I'm sitting the passenger seat so I think it would be a good idea if I got to control the radio."

John just rolled his eyes as he decided to just agree now because he knew the red head wouldn't let him listen to rap. It wasn't a good day for his to forget batteries for his MP3 player. "Whatever. Fine you win only because we've been arguing for the past 20 minutes and it's annoying now."

Lita turned to smirk at him. "You should have known I was going to win this one anyways. Should have just let me listen to rock from the beginning."

He replied by sticking his tongue out at her.

"You know, you two are real mature." Edge replied as he continued to drive.

"Says the idiot who acts like a high schooler when it comes to someone named Mickie James." John replied.

Edge flipped his middle finger at John.

Lita snorted, "You have no room to talk. That wasn't mature either. Plus, jackass here has a point."

"So can I count for the two of you to gang up on me now that you kind of sort of get along?" Maybe the two of them getting along wouldn't be a good thing. For him anyways.

"So when are ya gonna get some balls and ask her out?" John didn't really care that much but there was nothing better to do rather than talk and they were already on that subject now.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Edge responded.

"That means he doesn't know." Lita rolled her eyes as she looked over to the Canadian. "He's still afraid of being rejected even though he knows she likes him. Can we just act our age?"

"Shut up. I'll ask her out today."

John snorted. "Sure ya will."

"I will."

"When?" Lita wanted to know.

"Today. Duh."

"Mhm, but when today?"

Edge rolled his eyes as he turned onto the exit heading towards DC. "When I see her. Duh. Use your brain Li. I can't just ask her when she's not even here."

"You're lucky you're drivin' otherwise she would probably slap ya."

Edge glared at the backseat occupant through the rear view mirrior. "Don't give her any ideas."

"I only slap people when they say stupid things. So yea, I probably would have slapped you if you weren't driving. Anyways, it's a good thing you plan on asking her out because the two of you are really getting on my nerves with all these questions."

"Ya know they can still ask ya questions about one another when they're datin'."

"Ugh. You're right. The two of you will always make me miserable."

"And that's why I was brought down to Earth." Edge said as he took his eyes off the road for a quick second to smile at the red head next to him. "To make your life miserable. What else is my purpose?"

"Shut up and let me listen to my music in peace."

"How can ya listen to that music in peace when it's loud garbage." John piped up from the back seat.

"Are you confusing this for rap? That's not an easy thing to do."

The rest of the car ride continued in conversation with the trio discussing what their new story line would be about. Maybe Vince was about to end the story line all together? But it didn't make sense if he ended the story line. Edge and John were supposed to fight for the championship in Boston for SummerSlam in a little less than two weeks. They knew the feud wasn't going to end there. They had a bit of a break in their feud before and after the triple threat match at Backlash which also included Triple H. Their feud had continued again almost two months ago and it looked like the fans loved it so Vince probably wouldn't end it anytime soon. He would just change it a bit to add some freshness to the story line. They were intrigued as to what it could be. They just had to wait a little while longer as they continued to make their way to the arena.

* * *

When they finally arrived to the arena an hour later, they each dropped their bags off to their respective locker rooms before they had to meet with Vince. Vince told them he would like to meet with them at 5 o'clock and they still had about 15 minutes to go. Lita and Edge usually shared a locker room and John's was close to theirs because they had a story line together and that was easier for them to work on any last minute things that might pop up. Today was no different from the usual.

"So Li," Edge started to say as he took a seat on the couch in their locker room. "What was up with you and Trish today?"

"Being nosy are we?" she replied as she took a seat next to him.

"We have about 10 minutes before we need to head out to see Vince and I'm sure John isn't just going to pop in and overhear this so you can just tell me or I can continue to nag."

She didn't know whether or not she should say something to Edge but he was one of her closest friends. Maybe he would tell her if she was wrong in saying what she said to Trish earlier that day.

Edge could sense Lita was thinking whether or not she should tell him. "I'm gonna keep nagging you."

Lita rolled her eyes as she was about to give in and just tell him. She knew he wouldn't tell anyone else and she didn't want Trish to know that she decided to tell Edge. "Basically, I said I thought she was using John as a way to get over Chris because we all know how much he hurt her and I know she's still in love with him even though she won't admit it."

"And she got mad at you for saying that?"

"Yup."

"Well, why did you say that?"

"Okay, tell me something. When you're around the two of them, do they act like a couple to you?"

"Not really but I mean, that doesn't really mean anything."

"Bull shit. You know you think the same thing."

Edge thought about it for a bit before he responded. "Okay, you're right. Maybe it did cross my mind but honestly, why does it matter?"

Lita looked at Edge like he said something stupid. "Why does it matter? Maybe because I don't want to see her get hurt. I don't want her to get more hurt than she already is over the whole Chris thing. So you think I shouldn't have had said anything to her?"

"Whatever, you said it already so who cares now. You didn't want to see her get hurt so you just expressed your thoughts, nothing wrong with that."

"Yea so she just got mad at me for saying that. Don't tell her I told you any of this, but I really think she got mad because she knows it's the truth."

"Won't tell her."

"Or John."

Edge rolled his eyes as he got up from the couch. "I won't tell him either. Come on, we have to go see the evil monster."

Little did they know, the WWE Champ was right outside of their locker room about to head in but he heard them talk about him so he just waited. Wasn't too surprised as to what he heard but he didn't care that much. He was just having fun and wasn't looking for anything serious unless it came to him. He didn't really think he was setting himself up for being hurt and Trish couldn't possibly get hurt if she was just using him, not that he planned on hurting her.

Lita followed suit. "Alright, let's go see what this story line is about. I love working with you though, it's fun, even though it's a little weird having to be all over you."

"You know you enjoy that."

"Actually, nope. Sorry, not really."

John decided he could make his presence known now. "Come on, do ya guys want Vince to scream at us for being a minute late?"

"Again." the Canadian added for him as he headed out the door.

Lita scrunched her nose as she thought about Vince yelling at them for being a minute late, it happened to the trio previously. "Can't say that was fun. Even though it was a bit funny."

The two males just stared at her like she was crazy. "What?" she asked. "It was funny, just a little. Don't tell me you guys didn't find it a little funny?"

"Can't say I did." Edge said.

John nodded in agreement. "Don't ever wanna see Vince like that again. It was just a minute and he got all pissy. It was not funny."

Lita rolled her eyes as they continued down the hall towards their boss's office for the night. "You guys need to grow a pair."

The rest of their short journey was made in silence until they reached their destination. They went in Vince's office after they knocked and were granted permission to enter.

"Welcome. The three of you may take a seat." They were surprised to see Stephanie there instead of her father.

"Hello." The three responded as they took a seat across from the desk Stephanie was currently occupying.

"So obviously the three of you know why Vince has called you in his office for. He had to attend to other business so I'm going to talk to you guys about it instead." Stephanie started to say as she look at the trio who nodded in response. "We thought perhaps the fans would be getting a little sick of this whole John vs Edge/Lita story line even with the mini breaks in between, but, as you may have noticed, just last week on Raw we made it seem like Edge was blaming Lita a little bit for the reason why he lost his match against Ric Flair. Well, that's going to continue until SummerSlam where it will look like yet again that she caused him to lose another match."

"So I'm turning on him? Making him lose his matches on purpose or something?" Lita asked.

"Not exactly." Stephanie responded. "He's going to turn on you at SummerSlam when he loses yet another match because you didn't help him cheat to win."

Lita didn't like where this was coming from. She loved working with one of her closest friends but maybe this story line would allow for them to still work with one another even though he was supposed to turn on her. They couldn't just randomly take her out of the equation all together.

"You," Stephanie continued as she looked at Edge, "are going to take your anger out on Lita after John left celebrating his successful title defense. You're going to spear her and look like you're about to go crazy on her." She then looked at John. "That's where you come in. You come back from the top of the entrance as you witnessed that and come to Lita's aid." She then focused on Lita. "And you. You're not going to want to accept his help for obvious reasons, you're going to push him away and tell him you don't need his help."

"So where are we going to go on from there?" The red head was suddenly interested in this switch. It was a good thing she could kind of sort of stand John now as long as he didn't bring up January again.

"Well, John's going to continue to try to protect you as Edge continues to try and attack you any chance he gets because he's angry you caused him the title loss. Slowly but surely, you're going to start to accept John's help and that's when the two of you," the brunette continued as she glance between John and Lita, "are going to start an alliance of your own."

Even though this didn't sound that bad to Lita, she started to get a feeling something else was going to happen as well. "There's more isn't there?"

Stephanie smirked at Lita. "Of course there is." The trio patiently waited for the Billion Dollar Princess to continue. "Romantic angle."

"No." Lita shook her head as she started to protest.

"Excuse me?" John asked a little offended.

Lita chose to ignore him as Stephanie raised her brow at the red head for speaking up again the love angle. "Can't I just work with a guy without having to be romantically involved with him? I don't want to be in a romantic angle with him."

"Ya know I'm right here." John said as Lita continued to ignore him.

"Come on Li," Edge spoke up. "It won't be that bad. If he annoys you, you can always kick him in his balls again."

"Or not." John looked annoyingly at the Canadian.

Stephanie looked on in amusement. "Come on Lita, by the time the love angle rolls around, I'm sure you won't mind that anymore."

_Yea what do you know? _Lita thought. "I don't have a choice do I?" Lita asked the former diva.

"Not really."

"Then it doesn't really matter. Just one thing."

"Yes?"

"I do not act like the way I do now with Edge with him. Please. That's just too much."

Stephanie let out a small laugh. "Of course not. That was a part of your heel persona."

"Then whatever, it's fine... ish."

They continued their discussion of the story line for the next 10 minutes with Stephanie telling them what was to be expected with them for the last RAW before SummerSlam in the next few days. She also reassured the red-head that this wouldn't effect the plans they already had made for her in regards to the women's division. They would just have Edge distract her and come out during a couple of her matches. They left after Stephanie told them they could.

* * *

"This is going to be interesting." Edge said as they made their way back to their locker rooms. "I kind of can't wait to see the two of you working together now that you two don't totally hate one another anymore."

Lita decide to ignore what the Rated R Superstar said as she turned to look at the two of them as they stopped in front of her and Edge's shared locker room to discuss their spots for the night. "I'm going to be on the receiving end of the FU today?"

John and Edge looked at one another. "Do ya not want to?" John spoke up for the two of them.

"O no. It's so much fun getting the FU." Lita stated sarcastically. "Didn't we just save that for the actual televised part?"

"We wanted to try something new?" Edge suggested.

"So if we want something new, it would be new if I attacked Cena this time. How about I get on the ring apron and give him a litacanrana."

John smirked as he looked at the red head. "You would love that wouldn't you?"

Lita slapped the back of his head as they entered the locker room. "You're going to have to stop bringing that up unless you want your ass kicked!"

"Children stop." Edge said before this could escalate any further. "You know we're not supposed to do that. How about when the ref's knocked down, I can put Cena in front of me and basically have him standing there and you could give him the litacanrana but, instead of hitting him with it, you hit me with it because he gets out of the way. That would help with the story line when I turn on you."

"Shouldn't we save that for RAW, you know, when it's televised?" Lita asked.

"We should." John answered. "So what do you suggest for today?"

"Fine. Give me the FU. Just try to be gentle, the last time you did it you slammed me into the mat. That hurt you jackass."

John simply rolled his eyes.

"We should practice the litacanrana a couple of times so we get it right with John having to move out the way." Edge suggested.

Lita nodded in agreement. "That would be best. Don't want to break my neck because somebody doesn't know what they're doing. Again." Lita acknowledging when she broke her neck when the stunt double on_ Dark Angel_ screwed up the stunt some years back. "That bitch didn't even have the decency to apologize."

"Well, Edge has taken that move from ya before, I'm sure he won't mess it up."

"Yea, well if we're done here," Lita said as she made her way back to the door they just entered from not too long ago. "I would like to go to the divas locker room and talk to the girls for a bit if they're here. I have to make my presence known during Mickie and Trish's match."

Edge replied before John could. "Alright. We'll see you later."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. I just wanted to edit this a little before I updated it which is exactly why you're getting it a day after chapter 5. I already have the next couple of chapters written up. I will probably have another one or two updated tomorrow night. Also, have a break from my summer class so I might go crazy with updates. Not really promising it though, but now I can procrastinate and write on this without having to feel that bad.**

**If you don't like this Edge/Mickie thing, don't worry. Doesn't really have a big part. Just a filler really.**

**I know Edge was the champion going into SummerSlam and not Cena but like I said, I'm mixing it up because I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

***A few days later***

John, Lita, and Edge were currently in the ring at the arena in New York trying to work out how they would do the accidental litacanrana the next night on RAW. They wanted to try this earlier but at the house show on Wednesday night, even though John had agreed to try and make the FU a bit gentler on her this time, the red-head landed a little harder on her back than usual. She didn't know why and how that happened and she didn't really care all she knew was that she was pissed about that and also happy at the same time because she didn't have to take the FU anymore due to the change in the story line. Instead she would have to take the spear but that would be fine with her since Edge had done the spear on her numerous times before and they both knew how to make it look good and yet not hurt her that much. It didn't help that before that spot, she had to go and try to distract Trish in her match with Mickie. It was planned that is was going to backfire on her and Trish was going to kick her off the ring apron and land on the floor in front of the ring but instead of landing a little hard, she landed hard on her back because Trish kicked a little too hard. With both of those things combined, they had to wait until Lita's back stopped being sore in order for them to practice the move.

She was a little afraid of trying the move because she never had two people so close to one another and trying to aim at one person but instead hitting the other person before. She didn't want to hurt her neck again because someone didn't know what they were doing. She trusted Edge because he had taken this move from her a couple of times before, but, she didn't really know if she could trust John to get out of the way in time. It took them a couple of tries before the high flying diva could perfect the spot.

"That wasn't that bad." The current WWE Champ said after he took a sip of water from his water bottle.

"Easy for you to say." his onscreen rival replied. "You're not the one who had to keep taking the move over and over again."

Lita grimaced a bit. "Sorry."

"Not your fault. We want to make this perfect and we don't want you to get hurt while doing this tomorrow night so don't apologize. I was just stating mere facts."

"Can we go now?" Lita asked as she pulled her hair back in a pony tail. "The girls want to have a little girls night in. Trish and Mickie probably just want to talk about the two of you." She continued as she glanced at the onscreen rivals.

"Ya gonna tell us what they said?" John asked.

"Why would I do that? What happens at girls night, stays at girls night. Duh."

"I'm your best friend. Surely you'll tell me." Edge stated as the trio started to make their way out of the arena.

"Nope. Sorry. You have to figure this Mickie stuff out on your own. Even though, I will say this, she seemed to be in a happy mood after your date the other night."

Edge rolled his eyes. "The usual crew?"

"Yup," Lita said, "the usual crew." The usual crew consisted of Trish, Mickie, Victoria, and Lilian Garcia. Trish, Lita, and the ring announcer were a constant part of the company for some years now so they had formed a group of some sort. Victoria joined their group shortly after while Mickie joined their group when she had to act like a psycho stalker fan in love with the blonde Canadian. Of course Lita didn't share the same bond with the other three as she did with Trish and Dawn.

"So what are you boys up to tonight?" Lita asked as she made her way to the passenger seat.

"Don't know and no." Edge said as he tried to get Lita to sit in the backseat. "You are not sitting in the passenger seat when John is driving. We're trying to make it back to the hotel in one piece. Don't want to get in an accident with you both fighting over who gets control of the radio. Plus Li, I think this time it's his turn to listen to his crap."

Lita rolled her eyes as she made it to the back instead of the front of the car. "Whatever. You know I could always kick the back of his seat."

"Why would ya do that? Ya want me to crash into another car or somethin'?" John said as he started the car.

"You are just going to sit behind me."

"Fine. I won't do anything. Gosh. It's not like I want to die. Ugh." She said as she was looking at the blonde. "You're no fun."

"Yes. I'm no fun because I want to avoid getting into an accident. Anyways have fun listening to this crap. I actually brought my MP3 player with me. You should remember that next time." Edge put on his earphones and started to listen to his own type of music. This would be better than the bickering that was possibly going to start anytime now.

"So Red," John started to say as he drove through the New York traffic. "How's your back?"

"Fine, no thanks to you."

"What do you want from me? I apologized a couple of times. I'm sorry I didn't plan it perfectly. Maybe this also has to do with Trish kicking you too hard as well."

"Of course it does. But she's my best friend. I'm not going to blame her. It's just easy to blame you."

"Of course it is." He replied in response.

The next few minutes were spent in silence other than the sounds that were coming out of the radio. Lita was starting to get a little tired. There was so much traffic and she didn't know when they would actually make it back to the hotel. Maybe a little nap wouldn't hurt. It would be easier if there wasn't crap blasting from the speakers. John noticed she looked like she was trying to take a nap so he turned down the volume of the radio a bit.

"Thanks." Lita spoke up from behind him.

"For what?"

"For turning the music down. Maybe I can actually catch a nap now."

"Ya want me to turn it off?"

"No that's fine. Thanks."

"No problem."

The red-head was fast asleep within the next few minutes. John couldn't help but to think how cute she looked as she was sleeping when he glanced back at her through the mirror. He remembered back in January when he woke up before her and shocked to see her next to him in his bed but he remembered how cute and peaceful she looked. Of course the peaceful part changed once she woke up and realized what happened. He was always attracted to her but didn't do anything about it because of that night which made things awkward for a bit which in return made them not get along for a while. He shook his head as he tried to get those thoughts of there. Thankfully, traffic started to pick up and they were getting closer to their destination.

* * *

Edge and John looked at one another as they were figuring out how to wake up the diva sleeping in the back once they arrived to the hotel forty-five minutes later.

"You do it." John said as he glanced at the diva before looking back at Edge. "As you said earlier, she is your best friend."

"Do you know how scary it is waking her up?" Edge asked. "One time I tried waking her up and she threw the closest thing next to her, which happened to be my phone and hit me in the head with it."

"Well, luckily for you she doesn't have anything near her."

"Except her phone."

"I don't think she'll throw anything at ya."

"Then why don't you wake her up?" Edge questioned the WWE Champion.

"Fine." John said as he started the car yet again and turned the radio on full volume.

"What the hell?!" Lita exclaimed as she jumped up from the backseat, banging her head at the top of the car.

John grimaced a bit as he saw her hit her head. "Damn it John." Edge said from beside him as he opened the car door and got out of the car.

Lita glared at John who was still looking at her. "Was it your bright idea to wake me up like that?"

"Well, I didn't know ya were gonna jump like that. Sorry."

"Whatever jackass."

"Come on Li." Edge said as he opened the car door for his friend. "You okay?"

"I'll live." Lita made her way out of the car and looked at John who made his way out of the car as well. "Don't do that again or you will pay."

"I'll keep that in mind." The trio made their way into the hotel and to their respective rooms.

* * *

"Hey Li." Trish said as the red-head entered their shared hotel room.

"I am going to kill that boyfriend of yours."

Trish frowned. "Why? What happened."

Lita told her about the way he woke her up and she hit her head on the ceiling of the car.

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do that." the blonde replied as the red-head finished telling her what happened.

"Whatever. I have a headache now. Must we do this girls night?"

"Yes we must. We could always go out and have a girls night."

"Suggest that to the others and I will kill you. Like I said, I have a headache now thanks to that jackass so I definitely don't want to go out now."

"You're back to not liking him?" Trish asked.

Lita rolled her eyes at that. "No. Like I said a billion times before. He's not that bad. I guess it just takes a while for some people to actually like someone."

Whatever Trish was about to say was interrupted by a knocking on their room door.

"Must be the girls." Trish said as she made her way to open the door for their visitors.

"Hey Trish." Mickie greeted Trish as she entered the room followed by Victoria.

"Hey Mickie. Where's Lil? is she coming later?"

"Yea," Victoria responded. "We dropped by at her room before coming here. She was talking to Batista about something. Said it was important." Batista was the ring announcers boyfriend of the past year or so.

"LI!" Mickie said as she made her way towards the red-head.

"Can we please keep our voices down. I have a headache."

"What's wrong?" Victoria asked as she took a seat on the couch near Lita and Mickie.

"Short story even shorter. Jackass woke me up in an unconventional way and made me hit my head on the car ceiling."

"Training went well?" Mickie asked from beside Lita.

"Yea, it took us a few tries but we did it." Lita didn't tell any of her friends what the trio decided to do the next night. She thought it could be a nice surprise because this was something different from what they had ever done before.

"Why don't you just tell us what it is?" Trish asked as she sent her friend a pleading look.

"It's a surprise."

Lilian joined the girls soon afterwards and was brought up to speed on why the red-head had a headache. For the next couple of hours, the five of them ate and talked about everything and nothing. She was right when she said both Trish and Mickie wanted to talk about John and Edge respectively. Trish was complaining about how she didn't think John was paying much attention to her and was probably losing interest which made the red-head roll her eyes. Mickie gushed about her date and how she really liked spending time with Edge. Lilian discussed her relationship with Batista and how happy she was with him and how both Lita and Victoria needed to find a guy now.

"Why does it matter if we're in a relationship or not?" Victoria asked. "We can be happy without guys too." Lita nodded in agreement. It felt like every time the five of them got together, the other three were always getting on both of their cases because they didn't express an interest in any guys lately. "Is it that bad that we just want to focus on our careers right now?"

"No." Trish responded before anyone else could. "We want to focus on our careers too but it's nice to have fun and maybe set yourself up for life with someone while pursuing your career."

"She's right you know." Lilian piped up. "Why can't you have some fun while pursing a career?"

"Because the last time I did that some dumbass thought it would be fun to make up some lies about me when I dumped his ass for being a jerk." They all knew Lita was talking about Matt Hardy. He decided to tell everyone how she slept around during their relationship. She was just happy people weren't stupid enough to believe that. She could really care less what people thought about her but she didn't want her fans that looked up to her to get the wrong impression even if she had to act like a slut onscreen. Surely they knew that was just an act.

"Not everyone is like him." Trish said. "So you don't like anyone? Either of you?"

Victoria rolled her eyes. "No."

"Not even a little crush? How about you Li?" Lilian spoke up.

"No. It's 2 in the morning. I'm tired. We have RAW and I really don't want to mess this move up." She looked at trio who had different rooms at the hotel. "You three are welcomed to stay as long as you want if Trish doesn't mind of course, but I'm really tired and like I said, I don't want to screw anything up in the move."

"You know," Trish spoke as she looked at the red-head. "You didn't tell us about your new story line."

Lita rolled her eyes. "That's because no one asked. Can't we just talk about this in the morning?"

"No."

Lita let out a sigh as she decided she wouldn't be getting any sleep until she told the girls what the story line was going to be changed into. "Fine. Save your questions until later because I want to sleep now. Basically. Edge is supposed to blame me for his recent losses and go berserk and give me the spear. Jackass is supposed to play my savior. Slowly, it'll work into a way where I'm aligned with the jackass." She rose her brow at Trish when it looked like Trish was about to ask her something. "Save your questions for the morning or preferably never. Good night."

* * *

**I do not know how this house show stuff works so whatever. Bear with me please and thanks. =)**

**If anyone is actually reading this for Mickie/Edge, sorry to disappoint you, but it's just a filler.**

**Random: Did you know that Mickie wanted to do that story line she did with Trish with Lita instead? But of course that didn't happen. Probably because of that stupid love triangle story line. Ugh. Did that story line piss anyone else off? Let these people live their lives without having to worry about having to play it out or whatever onscreen.**


	8. Chapter 8

***Next night***

A couple of minutes before the match between Edge and John in which they teamed up with Randy and Carlito respectively to face one another would happen, they decided to tell the other two about the spot so there would be no accidental interference. They all hoped the spot would go on perfectly without the red-head getting injured.

Lita found herself anxious and nervous as she waited for Edge to knock down John and grab him while the ref was distracted from the outside ruckus that the other two participants of the match found themselves in. She got on top of the apron as she took a deep breath. She was so nervous about this. The next thing she knew, she jumped off the apron and perfectly landed the litacanrana on Edge instead of John. She was so happy to get that over with successfully. Of course she couldn't show it and had to look in shock as to what she just did. She had to make her way out of the ring as John took this as his cue to take the Rated R superstar on his shoulders and give him and FU. The ref magically decided to return back to the in ring action as he counted the 1-2-3 for a victory for John and Carlito.

After the match, Edge had to act like he was yelling and furious with the red-head as she apologized to him. He left her alone in the ring and started walking to the back while she looked apologetic as to what she just did and then started walking back by herself.

"That went great." Edge exclaimed as all the main event participants made it to the back.

"Yea Li. Didn't know you could still do the litacanrana from the top rope." Randy continued as Lita gave him a look. "I mean, it's been a while since you've done it."

"Whatever. I'm just happy that's over with." She glanced between the Rated R Superstar and his onscreen rival. "Thanks for not breaking my neck."

"Mmm. Yea. No problem. Anyways, Trish was saying how the girls wanted to hang out after the show and she wanted us to come too." John replied as he looked at John and Randy. Carlito had already gone back to his locker room.

"Yea, Mickie told me." Edge replied.

"Ugh. They always want to go somewhere." The red-head didn't understand why her friends always insisted on going out after the show. She just wanted to stay in but according to Trish 'It's New York City. We have to do something.'

"Come on Li, it can't be that bad."

"But you know it will. I guess I'll see you guys later." She went off to the divas locker room since she wasn't sharing with Edge tonight simply because she didn't want to.

* * *

The red-head along with Trish, Mickie, Lilian, Victoria, John, Edge, Batista, and Randy had made their way to a club in Manhattan. They were there for two hours already and Lita and Victoria both were ready to leave. Mickie had convinced Victoria to join the others on the dance floor while the red-head was being stubborn and didn't want to dance. She rather just sit back and observe. Too bad someone decided to join her.

"Hope she doesn't notice I'm here instead of dancing." The intruder said as he took a seat next to the high flying diva.

She rolled her eyes. "Aw. Is poor little Johnny getting sick of dancing?"

"Not drinking tonight?" John asked as he chose to ignore what she said.

"I had one. Last time I went crazy with it, I made a mistake." She said she she glared at him.

"I don't appreciate you calling me a mistake. Look who's talkin' about it herself when we agreed not talk about it."

"Well, what else am I supposed to call it? It's not like I wanted that to happen. And no one's around and I'm just stating facts. Not really talking about it."

"What are you 'not really talking about?'" Trish asked as she came up to the two sitting at the bar.

"Nothing." Lita quickly replied. "Are we ready to leave?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "No. We haven't been here for too long. and come on Li. You have to dance."

"No thanks."

"Just once. Look, I'll bargain with you. One dance and you can take a cab back to the hotel."

Lita suddenly looked interested in what the blonde was saying. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing. Just one dance." Trish said.

"Can I leave too?" the WWE Champion spoke up for the first time since Trish joined the two.

"Why?" Trish rose her brows.

"Cause maybe I'm tired. And I do have to make an appearance tomorrow."

"Me too, so you know what? The one dance thing doesn't sound too bad."

"Edge supposed to go to?" Trish asked.

"Yup." Lita replied as she got up from her seat at the bar. "Let's go dance."

"You too. Get up." Trish basically demanded her boyfriend. "You want to leave, you're gonna have to dance with me too. Just one dance, just like Li." She looked over to the red-head. "You can dance with Randy."

* * *

Lita and John were currently waiting for a cab after they danced for a few minutes. Randy wanted to leave too but he was the designated driver for those still left at the club. Lita saw the way Trish was acting with John while they were dancing. She was getting close to him and randomly kissing him every now and then which Lita thought was awkward and weird. Trish had been doing that lately since her discussion with her friend a couple of days ago. John noticed the same thing too but he didn't seem to mind.

"You two make such a cute couple." Some random lady stated as she walked by them. "You're babies will be so cute." She said as she just stared at them.

"Thanks." John replied with his arm around Lita's waist. "We think so too." The lady smiled at them and walked away.

Lita looked mortified while John had a good laugh about it. "She was obviously drunk." John said when he saw how embarrassed she looked and removed his arm from her waist.

"Yea." She said as she avoided to look at him and started to make her way in the cab that stopped in front of them.

The rest of the ride was spent in an awkward silence, the two parting ways when they made it to the 5th floor where their respective rooms were located.

* * *

**I do not know how this house show stuff works so whatever. Bear with me please and thanks. =)**


	9. Chapter 9

The next few days heading into SummerSlam were a blur to the red-head and her fellow wrestlers as they had a few appearances to make before the pay-per-view. She actually had to attend more appearances than the other divas because she was actually a part of the show with Edge taking on John for the WWE Championship. The bosses decided not to have Trish defend her women's title this pay-per-view.

Lita decided to distant herself from John since the incident that happened while they were waiting for the cab 6 days earlier. It would be a little hard for her to continue to do that because their new angle officially started today after his match with Edge. Trish noticed the distance Lita was trying to make between herself and John so she decided to question them about it separately. They both simply shrugged it off and Trish thought Lita was reverting to her old self.

"So Li," Trish started to say as she watched the reunited DX take on the boss and his son Shane. "You ready for the big change? Shouldn't you be discussing this with the other two?"

"We already did that. Basically I'm just supposed to take the spear at the end and refuse John's help. That's not hard."

There was a knock on a door. "I'll get it. It's probably a stagehand coming to tell me it's almost time for the main event." Lita said as she got up and went to open the door.

She was right. In a way. "It's almost time." Edge said as he spoke to Lita. "Are you ready?"

"Yea." Lita nodded. Edge knew why she was acting a little weird when it concerned John because unlike Trish, he knew about their one night together as well as what happened the other night while the two of them were waiting for a cab. Lita had told him about it after he questioned her why she was acting a bit distant from John. "Alright. See you later Trish."

"Bye. Good luck! And don't spear her too hard!" Trish called out as Lita and Edge left.

"Hey guys." John said as Edge and Lita approached him. "You ready Red?"

"Mhm." She wasn't looking at him. She knew it was a bit silly of her but she was still feeling a little uncomfortable around him. "I should be asking the two of you if you're ready. All I have to do is take a spear so I think I'll be fine."

"Okay then." The blonde Canadian said. "Let's go since we all know what we're supposed to do."

* * *

The match was a good one which saw both participants exchanging momentum with the WWE Champion retaining his belt. And then it happened. Lita was in the ring helping and consoling Edge for losing yet another match and he started to yell at her. He was starting to leave her again like he did on RAW but this time, he turned around and speared the red-head leaving her on the mat. He looked at her with crazy eyes and was about to do something else which was John's cue to come and ward off Edge from Lita. Edge ran off after the Champion assaulted him. He tried to help Lita but she wouldn't let him. She was yelling at him to get away from her and leave her alone. She left the ring leaving him alone in the ring looking confused and wondering about what just happened.

"Great match guys." Lita said as all three made their way back to their locker rooms.

"Yea it was great!" Trish exclaimed giving John a quick kiss.

Lita gave Edge a look which told him what she was thinking. She thought it was really awkward how Trish was forcing affection on John ever since the discussion the two friends had a week or so ago._ Whatever_. She thought. _I don't care. She's making it obvious._

"Li you did great too!" Trish smiled at her friend.

"Yea, it takes a lot of work to be on the receiving end of a spear."

"Uh Li," Edge started to say but what interrupted by the red-head as she grabbed him by the arm.

"Let's go." She turned around to look at Trish and John. "See you guys later. Bye."

The two left behind looked on in confusion.

"What was that?" Edge asked Lita.

"Nothing. I just didn't want to be there anymore."

"Why not?"

"She's making it obvious and awkward. She's doing this on purpose because she wants to show me that I'm wrong about the two of them. Okay I get it. She's still lying to herself."

"Why does it bother you?"

"It doesn't."

"Mhm. Sure it doesn't, but seriously. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Were you going back to the hotel by yourself?"

"Yea."

"I'm coming with you."

"You don't want to go with the girls?"

"Not really."

"Alright. Get your stuff and we can go."

"Good. I don't know why I decided to use the divas locker room today. I'll be right back."

Edge could definitely notice there was something wrong with his friend but he didn't say anything to her.

* * *

Lita was making her way back to Edge's locker room after she grabbed her stuff from the divas locker room. She suddenly found herself knock into someone. Thankfully the other person grabbed a hold of her before she could fall.

"Thanks." Lita said as she looked up to see who helped her. _Damn it._

"You okay?"

"Yea. Thanks." Lita tried to walk past him but he grabbed her arm. "Excuse me jackass. What do you want?"

"Calm down." John said as he looked at her. "What's wrong? You seem.. different. You okay?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Yea, now leave me alone. Thanks. Bye." Lita tried leaving him again but he wouldn't let her leave. "I have to go." He still wouldn't let her go. "Seriously. What the hell is it that you want?!"

"You're acting distant all of a sudden. I thought we were gettin' along better but you're acting like I'm the plague. Is it because of what happened the other night? And January? I thought we were past that."

"Must we bring that up all the time now?"

"Look, none of that meant anything so why is it botherin' ya so much?"

"Let's not act like you know what goes on in my life okay. Now let me go." He finally her go of her arm. "Thanks. Bye."

Unfortunately for them, someone was listening to their conversation from behind the wall near them. _What the hell?_ the person was wondering what that was about. They had to know what was going on.

* * *

John was sitting around in his hotel room after grabbing something to eat with Trish. He thought how weird she was acting when they were together only a couple hours before when she was all up on him only half an hour or so before then. He also thought about how she was acting a little weird after he overheard Lita telling Edge about the conversation she had with Trish. She kept forcing herself on him when others were around especially Lita. She probably was trying to prove her point to Lita that she wasn't using John as a rebound which made it seem more like she was actually using him as a rebound. He didn't care much since she was the one who approached him in the first place.

He started to think about his conversation with the red-head earlier that night. He was wondering why she was acting weird all of a sudden. He thought how women could be really moody sometimes and thought she was just having a moment which was quite like her, as much as he knew anyways.

* * *

Trish and Lita weren't sharing a room today. They switched it up a bit and instead of Trish, Lita was sharing with Mickie while Trish was sharing with Victoria.

Lita was just staring at the TV that was on but wasn't really paying attention to what was going on while her roommate for the night was taking a shower. There was a sudden knock on the door. She got up to answer whoever it was that was at the door.

"Hey Trish. You do know it's 1:30ish in the morning, correct?"

"We need to talk." Trish said as she entered the hotel room. "Are you alone?"

The red-head looked a little confused by her friends tone and demeanor. "Um. Mickie's in the shower. Why? What's up?"

Trish looked turned around to look at her. "What's going on with you and John?"

Lita looked more confused than before. "Excuse me?"

"Don't pretend to act like you don't know what I'm talking about. Is this why you were so worried about me hurting his feelings because you have a thing for him?"

"Okay, seriously, what the hell are you talking about?"

"I heard you guys talking in the hallway at the arena. You should be really careful about what you say and where you say it." Trish's voice was raising as she spoke to the red-head.

"Heard us talk about what? What are you getting angry about? Why are you beating around the bush? Just tell me what the hell you're talking about?"

"SERIOUSLY LI! CUT THE BULLSHIT. WHAT'S GOING ON BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU?"

"Nothing! What the hell is wrong with you?!" She wasn't about to back down. Trish was the one who randomly came to her room in the middle of the night yelling at her like she did something wrong.

"I heard him ask you if your pissy mood was because because of 'what happened the other night' and January. So, what happened the other night and in January?"

Lita's face went white. _Shit. She heard us. How am I going to get out of this one._

"Don't even try to lie. I can tell by your face something is up."

_Might as well tell her the truth._ Lita sighed as she decided she had to tell her friend what happened before she jumped to conclusions and found out some other way. "Okay. Just hear me out before you start getting angry."

"Is he cheating on me with you?!" So much for that, she already jumped to a conclusion.

"What?!" The red-head looked at her fellow diva like she was crazy. "No! Why would you even say that?"

"Then what happened the other night? And I want the truth. No bullshit."

Lita sighed as she thought she couldn't find a way out of this. She had to tell her friend. Maybe her reaction wouldn't be that bad because whatever happened between them in January was eight months ago. "I should probably start from the beginning. You might want to sit down. It might take a while."

* * *

**Uh-oh. How is this going conversation going to go?**

**Five chapters in the span of a couple of days? Yea, don't get used to that. I already had a few chapters ready for a while now. Now I only have the next chapter already done but I'm going to make that better and then post it. I'm really excited for the next chapter.**

**Officially have a week and a half off from the summer class and since I have no life outside of school, I think I might have a lot of updates this next week and a half as well.**


	10. Chapter 10

_***Flashback- January 9,**** 2006***_

"Li, are you okay?" Edge asked the red-head who was rubbing her back while they made their way to their locker room after the segment. Ah the segment. What a humiliating segment they had to partake in. She also had to take an FU at the end of it. This was crazy. Why would they have a 'live sex celebration' in the middle of the ring for all to see? Obviously they didn't go through with it, it was fake, but they had to make it seem like something was going on.

"Perfectly fine. All I had to do was strip down and act like I was sleeping with you in the middle of the ring. Have people call me a whore. Yea, I'm totally fine."

He grabbed her arm and turned her so she was looking at him. "Yea I had to do that too."

Lita rolled her eyes shrugging his hand off of her. "But you're a guy. People don't call you a 'whore'. They call you a 'player' which is a good thing in their eyes but women, we're called whores and some people forget this is all a stupid story line. Some of these people actually think that Matt's allegations of me sleeping around during our relationship were true. Don't forget some people actually think I cheated on him with you."

"Who cares what they think? You still have fans."

"I don't care what they think but it is annoying. I didn't want to do that. I don't think anyone would want to do that. Anyways. I'll see you later. I came alone, don't have to wait for anyone so I would love to leave now." She turned around and went off to her locker room.

* * *

"Don't you think you already had enough to drink?" The self proclaimed Legend Killer asked the former WWE Champion.

"Shut up. Shouldn't matter to ya." John said as he downed another drink.

"I just came up to check up on you. I could be doing something better."

"Then leave. No one's stoppin' ya from leavin'."

Randy was hesitant before he left. He knew John had random moments when he drank for no reason but he just wanted to make sure he was okay just in case this wasn't one of those random times. "Fine. I'm leaving. Just don't do anything stupid."

John was left by himself for a couple of minutes before he was approached by someone else who happened to be very drunk herself. She stumbled as she tried to sit down next to him barely catching herself as she fell giggling at her mishap.

"Hey." She said as she through her giggles turning to look at him. "It's you!" She pointed at him.

"Someone's drunk."

"Yea you are." She gave him a goofy smile which made him realize how drunk she actually was even though he was just as drunk.

"I was talkin' about ya."

"I'm not drunk I just had a little too much to drink." She gestured with her fingers how 'little' she had to drink, squinting her eyes.

John rolled his eyes and separated her fingers a bit more. "Yea, I think this is more accurate."

"Shut up." She yanked her hand away from his own. "You know I'm mad at you for... for...," She forgot for a minute and then remembered, "oh yea.. for giving me the FU." Lita pouted as she looked at him.

"It's all a part of the story line babe."

She glared at him. "Don't call me 'babe'."

"Ya know somethin'? You're hot."

"Okay."

"What? You don't think I'm hot?"

She shrugged. "You have a cute smile." He gave her a smug expression. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"You're smiling like that because I said I like your smile. I just want to knock your teeth out now."

John smirked at her. "So ya like it rough?"

Lita looked at him in disgust. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"I think we should make it." He winked at her.

"I don't think so." She waited for a minute staring into space until she realized what she wanted to do next. "I'm going to leave you now." Lita got up from the stool at the bar. She was thankful she decided to drink at the hotel bar rather then go out and have a drink. It was easier for her to get up to the fifth floor then it would be for her to walk or get a cab to the hotel. It wasn't that easy as she thought it would be because she found herself stumbling and almost on the floor until John grabbed her by her arm but since he wasn't any more sober than her, they both fell against the table.

"Ouch. You pushed me."

"No I didn't. I helped ya from fallin' on your ass."

"Don't touch me." She pulled herself away from him.

"I could have just let ya fall."

"Whatever." She noticed he was now following her. "Why are you following me?"

"Help you to your room and maybe we get to play." John winked at her again.

"We'll see."

"Oh so there is a possibility?"

"Shut up. I only said that so you would shut up. So, shut up."

"I can change your mind between now and the fifth floor." They got onto an elevator with John pressing the button for the fifth floor. Lita decided it would be fun to click all of the buttons on the elevator.

"Look. It's pretty." She pointed at the buttons as she giggled to herself.

_Cute. _"You're weird."

"Yet you want to sleep with me. So I guess that makes you weirder than me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"So you're planning on usin' that later then?" She tried to punch him on his shoulder but couldn't keep her balance so she fell a little on him. "I guess you want to start here already?"

"Shut the hell up." She pulled herself off of him and was hoping to get out of the elevator soon. "The space keeps closing in."

"No it doesn't."

"Yea it does. It's closing. It's going to close in on us!" She said terrified and paranoid.

"You're more drunk than I thought."

The two of them got out of the elevator as the elevator finally stopped on the fifth floor.

"Hey, the space is getting bigger," John mocked her.

The pair arrived to her room and Lita tried to put her key card in the door to unlock it but she wasn't having any luck. John took the card from her and tried to open the door as well. Luckily for the both of them, he was a little more aware and a little less drunk then the red-head. She entered the room and turned to look at John. "Aren't you coming in?"

"You want me to?" He asked her.

She simply nodded in response.

* * *

John woke up with a huge headache the next morning taking in everything around him. He was trying to figure out where he was. His room was a little bit more different than this one. He soon became aware of the pair of arms that were wrapped around him and he looked down in shock as he saw red hair. He couldn't see her face because her hair covered it. _Okay. Is this some random chick? I don't think so. How many red-heads do I know? There's Christy, can't be her, didn't see her yesterday. Maria? Na, Maria's hair isn't this dark. She's more of a fake red-head_. _And then there's... __Oh shit. Lita. How did this happen?_ He thought to himself. _There must be a logical explanation for this. Yea, that we were both very drunk._ Her hair was moved out of the way as she was starting to wake up. He started to think how cute she looked while she was sleeping. He also started to think of how the hell this happened and what would happen when she woke up.

Lita soon found herself awake her hand coming to her head right away because she had a huge headache. _Wait_, she thought as she felt a body near her. _What the hell is that? More like who the hell is that?_ She started to look up as she saw the former WWE Champion looking right at her.

She started to make some distance between the two of them. "What the hell happened?!"

"Well on seein' how I don't really have anythin' on and I don't think you have anythin' on either, I think..."

"Shut up! That much is obvious. How the hell did this happen?" Lita asked as she tried to cover herself from John.

"You know I already saw what's under there so now point in hidin'." He gave her a smug look and found himself on the end of a death glare. "Well, I think I was drunk. You were probably drunk too."

"Duh. I most likely wouldn't have slept with you if I was in my senses!"

"Why are ya yellin'? I don't think this is helpin' either of us right now."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up? Think. I need to know how the hell this happened."

"Why do ya need to know that? It happened and that's all there is to it."

Lita glared at him. "I just need to know. So let's think. I was looking for a drink because of that stupid segment last night, but I kind of got carried away as we can see from this situation." She ignored the look he was giving her as she continued to recall what happened. "So then. I guess we somehow sat next to one another and you were flirting like the pig you are..."

"Hey. I take offense to that."

"Act like one and I'll call you one. And then I guess you took that as your opportunity to bring me up to my room and take advantage of me. Yup, that's it. I'm going with that."

John rolled his eyes. "Actually. I think I remember what happened. I mean, all the shit did happen but if you can remember, you're the one that invited me in your room."

"No. I'm pretty sure that didn't happen. Why would I invite you in my room?"

"Why don't you try to think hard." He smirked at her. He recalled that was exactly what happened. He was also recalling the events to himself while the red-head thought out loud. Their ending of the events of how they ended up in this situation was different.

"Whatever. I'm pretty sure that's not what happened." She started to think to herself about the events that occurred. It took her a while, but she finally remembered that she did in fact invite him in. "Okay, but that only happened because you were being persistent and wouldn't leave me alone. And let's not forget, I was drunk."

"Cuz I wouldn't leave you alone? That's not good enough of a reason. You just can't get enough of me. That's okay. I understand."

"I am going to kill you! You get your crap together and leave. NOW!" It was a good thing that she wasn't sharing a room with anyone today. Trish was out with an injury. She also didn't want to deal with anyone after that horrible segment last night. Well, that was a fail. "And no talking to anyone about this! And don't ever talk to me about this either!"

"Mmm. I don't want to leave right now." He leaned back in bed making himself comfortable. _This is fun._

Lita grabbed some clothes as she went to the bathroom still covered by the sheets. "You better be gone by the time I get out of the shower," she demanded.

He smirked at her. "Ya want me to join ya?"

She ignored him slamming the bathroom door.

_***End of flashback***_

* * *

Trish looked at her friend in shock. "Why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

Lita sighed as she turned to look at the blonde diva sitting right next to her. "Because I didn't think it was that important to tell anyone. Plus, you were out with an injury."

"So no one knows?" Trish questioned her.

Lita decided she was already telling Trish the truth right now so why lie about it. "Actually. I did tell Dawn. And Edge found out when she called to yell at John."

"You told Dawn? Why did you tell her and not me?"

"I don't know. She's easier to talk to sometimes. Plus, like I said, you were out with an injury. I didn't want to bug you."

Trish look offended as she stood up from the couch she was sitting with alongside Lita. "First of all, she would be easier to talk to? Second, how would you be bugging me? You're my best friend! That's what best friends are for. You tell them things that you wouldn't want to tell anybody else."

Lita followed suit. "Look at you right now Trish. Are you really getting mad at me for something that happened 8 months ago?!"

"Actually, I'm mad at you for not telling me the truth."

The red-head rolled her eyes. "How did I not tell you the truth? I didn't lie to you. I just didn't tell you anything. Big difference."

"Well, I wouldn't act like this if you didn't tell me about this before. Did you ever think of that?"

"What difference does that make? This happened way before you even showed any interest in him."

"Do you like him?"

"Excuse me?" Why was Trish asking her this question?

"It's a simple answer. Yes or no. Do you like him?"

Lita was getting really annoyed and angry by this whole discussion. "No."

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Then what happened the other night?"

Okay, this conversation was not about to get any easier. "Nothing important."

"So you're going to hide that from me too? You said it doesn't matter what happened 8 months ago because I wasn't dating John back then, but newsflash, I'm dating him now so according to your logic, it matters."

_Damn it. _Lita's previous words were coming back to bite her. She looked away from her friend for a few seconds until she decided to just get it over with. "So the other night when I left the club with John," she started to say, looking back at Trish, "we were waiting for a cab and some drunk lady came up to us and..." She let out a breath as she continued to recall the events that occurred the other night. "And she told us that we make a cute couple and that we would... we would make cute babies." She couldn't look the blonde in the eye as she said the last part. "It was just a little awkward. No big deal."

"If it's not a big deal then why are you acting like it is? You're trying to keep distance from him. You know, in these types of situations, someone ignores someone else when they're trying to avoid and hide something. So what are you hiding?"

"Nothing!"

"So do you like him?" Trish questioned her once again.

"No! How many times are you going to ask me that question? He's YOUR boyfriend so why.."

Trish interrupted her before she could continue. "He may be my boyfriend, but that doesn't mean you can't develop feelings for him. I've seen the way you two act with one another now."

Lita was getting really angry at her friend for the way this conversation was heading. Maybe she should have just told her back when this happened just to avoid this. But she didn't really think this was Trish's business because it did happen months ago. "Are you listening to yourself? This is the same guy that you practically had to force for me to hang out with him so I could get to know him better and possibly start liking him. As a friend." She thought the last part was important to add because Trish was acting really ridiculous with this whole thing.

"If there is nothing going on between the two of you, then why didn't you tell me this before?"

"UGH! Because, that's exactly it, there is nothing going on between the two of us!"

"Then why did you get all weird and leave when I kissed him earlier after the match?"

"Maybe because you were all over him and it felt like you were sending me a message that you aren't using him as a rebound! You know something, that makes you seem like you are using him like a rebound even more!"

"So it makes you uncomfortable to see me kissing MY boyfriend?! Why don't you think how that makes me feel knowing that, once upon a time, my best friend slept with my boyfriend!"

"Seriously?!" She really couldn't believe Trish was acting like this. Again. "That was BEFORE you even showed any interest in him at all! And I was drunk. It didn't mean anything."

"Sure it didn't."

"Are we going to continue with this argument or would you like to leave now? I answered all of your questions and we aren't really getting anywhere else with this other than you getting on my damn nerves."

"Whatever." Trish said as she made her way to the door. "You obviously didn't tell me about this because you were hiding something."

"You really need to get over this! This was eight months ago. Practically a year ago! It meant nothing then and it means nothing now." She took a second to take a breath. "Okay." Her voice was getting a little calm. "He even said so himself. You did hear our conversation so I'm sure you heard that part too."

"He said it but you didn't!"

"I'm saying it now so what difference does it make?! Are you really going to let a guy get in the middle of our friendship? A guy that I could honestly care less for? A guy you just started seeing 3 months ago?"

"No. But you lied to me by not telling me what was wrong when I asked you earlier this week. I asked you why you were acting weird and distant with John. You never told me. That hurts just as much as being lied to. I'm suppose to be your best friend. I'm supposed to be the one you tell everything to no matter how embarrassed you might be by it. But what did you do? You told Dawn instead."

"She's my best friend too and you know it. So let's not even go there. And you weren't here! If you were, I would have told you and you know it!"

"She wasn't here either."

"It's easier to tell her things on the phone then it is to tell you. Yes, you both equally freak out but she comes back down to earth quicker than you do."

"I'm going to go now before I say something I regret." Trish opened the door to leave.

"I think that's best."

Lita turned around after she closed and locked the door behind Trish. She really didn't understand why the blonde was getting angry at her for something that happened months ago. She froze in her spot when she saw Mickie was out of the shower and with a shocked and confused look on her face.

"Um, Li.."

_Shit. _"How much did you hear?" Lita interrupted her.

"I'm pretty sure all of it or at least most of it."

"I would like it if no one else found out about this."

Mickie nodded in agreement. "Okay. I won't tell anyone."

* * *

**So I lied. No crazy updates this week. This is when it gets fun and I want to make it PERFECT before I update it!**

**I posted a one-shot yesterday, it's called 'Secret's out'. Check it out. Please and thanks.**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

It had been three weeks since the confrontation between Lita and Trish. They weren't really on speaking terms and no one, other than Mickie, knew the reason behind it. Lita was thankful that Mickie didn't telly anyone anything and she made this a little easier.

They couldn't continue to ignore one another today because they were supposed to be in a match tonight on Raw. Lita was a little furious with Trish because she was talking to John and acting like nothing was wrong when she was still angry with the red-head when the both of them didn't inform her of what happened earlier that year. She didn't understand why Trish was angry at her and not at John. Sure, she was her best-friend but that didn't mean she had to tell Trish everything. She was trying to avoid exactly what was happening.

"John, tell your 'ally' she's supposed to win and we'll just do what we usually do in a match and I guess she can just give me a DDT or something and then pin me. I don't want to take the moonsault." Trish said to the WWE Champion when she walked into the locker room he was now sharing with Lita. Lita and John's story line had progressed a bit and since they would be working together a lot, they had to share a locker room. It wasn't that different from when she was paired with Edge except for the fact that she was sharing a locker room with a different guy.

"You know I'm right here, you can actually tell me that yourself."

Trish continued to ignore her. "Edge is supposed to come out there during the match and I don't know what he's going to do but he's going to tell her soon I guess since it's not that long until the match. And then you're supposed to come out and help her or whatever."

"Real mature." The red-head replied getting up from where she was seated. "I'm going to talk to Edge myself. Hey, maybe he'll actually talk to me. Who knows?" She left the locker room to go find the Rated R Superstar.

"Um, what was that about?" John was confused by everything that was going on between the two best friends, Trish acted very hostile when Lita was around and Lita just tried her best to ignore her. But of course she wasn't one to back down so sometimes arguments ensued. He tried to ignore it but it had been three weeks already and he was wondering what was going on.

"What?" Trish questioned him.

"You and Lita. You look like you just want to kill her or somethin' when you're around her."

Trish looked John in the eye. "I know what happened between the two of you." John continued to look confused because he really didn't know what Trish was talking about. "In January. Does that ring a bell?"

_Oh shit. _"Oh. She told you?"

"No. Yes. Sort of. I heard the two of you talking after your match with Edge at SummerSlam. And then I confronted her about it. And then she told me. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't think it was any of my business to tell you. I mean, you're her best-friend, she didn't want to tell you. I didn't think this would be a big deal because I mean, we did just start dating 4 or 5 months ago, months after that happened. Why are you angry with her for somethin' that happened months ago?" He assumed she wasn't angry with him since it did take her three weeks to tell him about it after she found out.

"Well, she didn't tell me."

"Did she have to? She told me she was avoidin' all of this. Funny how that didn't happen."

"She didn't tell me. We tell each other everything. She's obviously hiding something."

"I didn't tell you either. Am I hidin' somethin'?"

"I don't know, are you?" She turned the tables on him.

He rolled her eyes. "And what would I be hiding?"

"Your feelings for her."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You think I have feelings for your best-friend while I'm in a relationship with you?"

"No, I think she has feelings for you and she's just scared to admit them."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because before I forced the two of you to hang out and when it was the three of us in the room, she always used to leave. She still does that at times. Maybe she's jealous."

"Are you listenin' to yourself? She couldn't even stand me until a month or two ago. Doesn't mean anythin'. You're just bein' irrational."

"So now I'm irrational?"

"In this case, yea."

"You know, you two have been getting awfully close with one another..."

"Because you wanted us to."

"Not like this. You have been around her more than you have been with me. Like she's your girlfriend and not me."

"You know it's because of the story line. Are you seriously getting jealous of somethin' that happened months ago?"

"I'm not jealous. Just curious. I really think she has feelings for you."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Again, we didn't really start getting along until a few weeks ago."

"So? She could have had feelings for you since the whole drunken thing happened and she didn't realize it."

John snorted at that. "I don't think so."

Whatever Trish was about to say was interrupted by a knock on the door from a stagehand, "Lita's not in here?" He didn't wait for a respond. "Well, Trish, five minutes until your match. Do you know where I could find her to tell her?"

"Try Edge's room." John replied for the blonde. They were alone again after the stagehand left them.

"Okay. I have to go. Time for my match." Trish gave John a quick kiss and smiled at him. "Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

"Good luck. See you out there." He was confused by her sudden change in mood. It confused him why she was mad at Lita but didn't feel a bit angry at him for not telling her.

* * *

"What the hell was that?!" Lita asked her opponent for the night. The two of them, along with Edge and John, were currently in Edge's locker room. She waited until they all made it back to the locker room before she started this. She didn't need other people getting in their business.

"I call it wrestling."

"I call it wrestling stiff on purpose. What the hell is your problem?"

"I'm not going to apologize for that. Maybe you can't handle me. I'm better than you. Did you ever think of that?" Trish smirked at Lita.

"Like he..."

"Okay." John grabbed the red-head by her arm before their argument could escalate any farther. Edge looked like he was going to do that too, but John was the one who was standing closer to her. He had a feeling that Lita was about to grab Trish and start hitting her for what she did in the ring. "We're going to leave now."

Trish glared at John. Why was he taking Lita's side and leaving with her? Shouldn't he be leaving with his girlfriend instead? This was getting old fast. She didn't know what she was going to do about that.

Lita forced her arm out of John's hold turned to look at him. "No we're not. Don't touch me." She demanded him and turned to look at Trish. "And as for you. Get over yourself! Whatever happened between me and him," she pointed at John, "was almost a year ago. This is pathetic. I can't believe you would let something stupid like a guy to get in the middle of our relationship."

"I don't see why you're mad at me when you're the one who lied. And after I told you not to end the match with a moonsau..." Trish started to say before Lita interrupted her.

"For the billionth time, lying and not actually telling you something isn't the same thing! You didn't tell me not to give you the moonsault, you told John to tell me that and guess what? He didn't. It's quite a shame really. And I wouldn't have given you the moonsault if you didn't fight like that. I'm quite surprised you didn't move out the way."

"Okay, you two should try and have a civil conversation." Edge's suggestion being ignored.

"Seriously." Lita said looking at Trish. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why the hell are you so pissed off at me for no damn reason?"

Trish rolled her eyes. "There is a reason."

"Yea, that I slept with him almost a year ago? It meant nothing then, it means nothing now."

"You're really stupid if you think that." Trish started to say receiving a glare from the red-head. "You have feelings for him and you know it. You won't admit it but I know it." John was really started to feel uncomfortable. They were talking about him like he wasn't even there. Maybe he could leave and Edge could handle all of this on his own.

Lita snorted. "Are you fucking kidding me?! Do you really think I have feelings for him? This is beyond stupid! Even so, that doesn't give you any damn reason to fight like that. You could have injured me just because you're a jealous bitch who can't get past what happened between me and him months ago."

"And you're a stubborn scared bitch who can't face her true feelings. You're afraid because you know he's going to pick me?"

"Okay, you two are seriously talking about me like I'm not here."

"And I thought this was going to be a civil conversation."

"Shut up!" Both divas said looking at the two males in the room. The two of them doing exactly what was said to them backing a little bit from the other two.

Lita sighed not wanting to argue any more, thinking of what John just said. She did feel a little bad how they were talking about him while he could hear everything. She didn't want him to hear anything else she was going to say and possibly offend him. "Can you two give us a few minutes by ourselves please?" Edge and John looked at one another and reluctantly agreed and left. "You know what? I cannot believe that you're going to let some random guy get in the middle of of friendship. This is bullshit. Do you really think this relationship of yours is going somewhere with him? Is it really that important for you to jeopardize our friendship over?" Her voice calming down.

Trish's voice had also calmed down just like Lita's. "I don't want a guy to get in the middle of our friendship either, but you can't keep lying to me. I see the way you act whenever I show any type of affection with him. I know you said it's because you think I'm just using him as a rebound, but I'm not going to apologize for thinking that you have feelings for him. There has to be a reason for you not telling me even after I told you about how I like him and after I started dating him. You tell me everything so I can't help but think you didn't tell me about this for a reason. Plus, you kind of avoided me for a month when I started to date him."

"I didn't avoid you." Okay. She had to admit there was some truth to that but she only avoided her because she couldn't stand being in the same room with John. "The reason I didn't tell you anything is because I was trying to avoid all of this crap that's been going on since you found out." She paused for a second before she continued. "Look, does this have anything to do with the fact that our story line changed and now we're actually working more with one another than against?"

"You two are spending a lot of time together."

Lita fought the urge to roll her eyes. "You know when you're directly put in a story line with someone, you spend a lot of time with them so you don't make a fool out of yourself because you don't know what you're supposed to do."

"But you were already in a story line with him before so how come you're spending more time with him now?"

"Because this time we're actually working with one another. I was working with Edge first so I spent more time with him."

"I don't know what else to say. I'm not going to apologize for this." Trish started to leave the room but was stopped by something Lita said.

"I'm not mad at you for saying I have feelings for John because I know there's no truth to that. You being mad at me for saying you're using John as a rebound makes it seem like there is truth to that. And I'm not going to apologize for what happened months ago." Trish didn't reply and left the room, Lita staying back for now trying her best not to cry. She thought she was losing her best-friend over something really stupid like a guy she didn't have any feelings for regardless of what Trish thought.

* * *

Edge ran into Mickie while they were making their way to John's locker room so Edge left him and started going back to Mickie's locker room which she was sharing with Trish, who obviously wasn't there since he left her and Lita in his locker room. John decided to make a quick detour to Randy's locker room. Randy knew about the whole incident that happened between his best-friend and Lita, who didn't know that he knew. John didn't really tell him. He found out on his own when he saw John leaving the red-heads hotel room earlier that year. He questioned John about it who told him because he couldn't come up with a lie that quickly and he knew Randy wouldn't tell anyone even though he would have a bit fun with the information.

John filled him in what was going on in Edge's locker room. Randy saw the match and could see how stiff Trish was wrestling. He also knew how Lita and Trish weren't on friendly terms the past three weeks. A part of him thought maybe Trish finally learned about John and Lita's past. He just didn't know why she would be so pissed off about it so he decided to ask John what was going on between the two of them.

Randy seemed a little amused by all of this. "Dude. You have two hot chicks fighting over you. Enjoy it."

"First of all, I just have one crazy chick fighting with one who thinks this is all stupid. Which, it is."

He wanted to ask John something but he didn't know whether or not he should. He was thinking about what Trish was saying to Lita about having feelings for John. He didn't know Lita that well to know if she did have feelings for John, but he knew John and thought that he might like Lita a little more than just a friend and wanted to know whether or not that was true. He didn't think his friend should keep dragging Trish along, even if she was kind of doing the same thing, if he did have feelings for her best-friend. None of the three would be happy in the end. He wanted to know where John's head was in all of this.

"John, I'm going to ask you something and you have to tell me the truth." Randy said looking at the West Newbury native making up his mind that he was going to ask John the question. He continued after John nodded in agreement. "So Trish has been saying stuff about Lita having feelings for you. Do you think she likes you more than a friend?"

John rolled his eyes. "She just started to like me as a friend. Why would she like me more than a friend?"

"Okay, then answer this." Randy took a deep breath not knowing how he was going to respond to the question. "Do you like her more than a friend?"

"No."

"Are you sure?" He saw John glaring at him. "I'm your best-friend. If no one else, you can trust me with this. I can help you sort out your issues. Like we're teenage girls."

John thought about it for a minute. He couldn't help but think how attracted he was to her and how he liked she didn't take anyone's bullshit. He liked how she was confident in herself and it didn't really come off as cocky, most of the time, he still remembered how cocky she was getting when they bowled. He thought how much fun he actually had with her that day, looking forward to the rematch, and it didn't even feel like Trish was actually with them. He thought how he wanted to spend a lot of time with her and actually get to know her better. He liked how caring she was towards her friends. Randy was right, if he were to tell anyone about his conflicted feelings, it should be him, he could trust Randy. "I don't know."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and thanks for the reviews. You guys are soooo sweet! =) You do know if you don't like something you can tell me.**

**OrchidI007711- You commented a little too soon. He did have someone.**


	12. Chapter 12

It had been about two weeks since Trish and Lita's confrontation in Edge's locker room. They were acting a little civil but still didn't totally patch things up yet. Lita and John were spending more time together these past two weeks as well in part of their story line but also because they liked hanging out. The trio, along with Edge, found themselves in a story line together. Trish was taking advantage of Edge trying to attack Lita every chance he got. John always had to come out and help Lita against the two blondes.

The main event for RAW that night saw Lita teaming up with WWE Champion taking on Edge and the current woman's champion. They were all in Edge's locker room for the night talking strategy for the match.

"So then we can have John put me in the STFU and I guess I can tap out. Ending the match with the FU is predictable." Edge stated as he looked at everyone to see if they would agree.

That's when Lita spoke up. "Or since John and I are going to win and yea, the FU and pinning you is predictable, I could randomly end the match with a roll up with the two of you distracting her?"

"No, it's kind of lame," Trish suggested.

"Fine." Lita agreed. "A submission? Trying to make it a bit different."

"No. You don't really have a submission move though. Whatever, let's the just the normal DDT and a moonsault, or a power bomb and a moonsault?"

"Yea, that will work." Lita and the other two in the room agreed with her. The guys could tell they still weren't on great terms even though they were starting to act civil with one another. Trish didn't start getting mad at her for no reason and since she didn't do that, Lita didn't get start arguing back. "Okay, I'm going to go now since we know what we're going to do. See you guys later."

"Well, I'm gonna go too." John got up and left the room. He was getting pretty close with the red-head the past few weeks. Randy didn't think it was a good idea after John admitted he wasn't so sure whether or not he liked Lita more than a friend. He thought Lita looked a bit upset and he just wanted to talk to her. He also wasn't sure how Trish felt about the two of them getting closer now that she knew the truth but she did know that both him and Lita didn't mean anything of what happened between them early that year.

Edge was bothered by the way Trish was handling this situation with Lita. He thought she was overreacting yet again. He kept quiet about it for a while but he felt he couldn't stay quiet any longer. He had to talk to her before she left his locker room as well. "Wait." He said as she was stood up to leave.

"What?" Trish asked.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Is this going to take long?" She crossed her arms waiting impatiently for Edge to continue.

"No. But... I don't know if I should say anything but what are you doing?" Edge asked as he looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean with Li. She's supposed to be your best-friend. You were acting like she's your enemy for like a month and now, even though you aren't arguing anymore, the two of you are still pretty much not talking to one another."

"She slept with my boyfriend." Trish looked at him like he was missing the obvious.

He rolled his eyes. "Yes, but at that time, he wasn't your boyfriend so why are you letting something that happened almost a year ago, that didn't effect you at that time and that really shouldn't effect you now since it meant nothing, get in the way of your relationship with Li? You're okay with continuing your relationship with John but you're shunning her out and basically were picking a fight with her every chance you had." She looked like she was going to say something. "Wait until I'm finished. I'm not done yet. John's a guy you may or may not end up with. Li is your best-friend. She's always going to be there for you." He really didn't know if he should add this last part of not but he decided he might as well, he didn't really care if she was going to get mad at him, he was pretty annoyed at her for the way she was behaving with Lita. "Don't even try to bullshit and tell me I'm wrong. John is just a rebound for you. He may or may not know that but are you really going to let him get in the way of your friendship with Li?"

Trish was a bit shocked that he would say that. "He is not a rebound. I'm really getting sick of hearing that."

"You're only hearing that because you know it's the truth. Who knows, maybe this could actually work in favor for you but do you really want to ruin your friendship with Li for something that happened before you started dating John?"

"She didn't tell me. Why wouldn't she tell me? She says it wasn't that important but she told Dawn? She couldn't even tell me after I started to date John. Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"I'm assuming because she was trying to avoid all of this?" Edge guessed, but he really knew it was more of the truth than him guessing.

"This could have been avoided if she told me when it happened."

"She was embarrassed by it. Dawn isn't around much so she probably thought it would be safer to tell her."

"Safer how? I'm her best-friend. I wouldn't judge her."

"Well, you kind of are now when you think she has feelings for John just because of what happened between the two of them. Look, this happened a while ago. Why can't you just let it go? It's not like she slept with him while the two of you were going out. I just don't understand how you're fine with him but acting like a bitch with her?"

Trish was really starting to think of what her fellow Canadian was telling her. She did feel bad for overreacting yet again but at the same time, she didn't think she was overreacting. She felt that Lita should have told her about this from the beginning so it wouldn't get like this going ahead. "What am I supposed to do? Every time I see her I think about her and John together. That's an image I don't want in my head."

"And that image doesn't come to you when you see John?"

"She's my best-friend. She lied."

Edge was starting to get a bit frustrated with her. She didn't understand that since Lita didn't say anything about this, she didn't really lie. "How did she lie? Did you ever ask her if anything happened between her and John?" Edge took her silence as a 'no.' "Yea, I didn't think so."

"Whatever." Trish started to head towards the door. "See you later. Partner."

* * *

"Hey." John said as he entered the locker room he shared with his partner for the night.

"Hi." She wasn't really in the mood for talking right now.

"You okay?"

She shrugged in response. "I guess."

He went up to where she was sitting making herself seem like she was busy with her phone. He took her phone from her hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I know ya ain't usin' that so talk to me."

"About what?" She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment. She didn't even want to be around anyone but of course she had no choice since she was sharing the locker room with John. Her other option could be the locker room the divas who weren't assigned to one were sharing but that would defeat the purpose of not being around others.

"I know she must be hurtin' you right now by not wantin' to talk to ya but she's still talkin' to me." Lita knew he was talking about Trish.

"She's really going to let you, no offense, get in the middle of our friendship? We've been best-friends before you she even met you."

"I know."

"What happened between us meant nothing. It happened before she even showed any interest in you. Why does she act like this?" Lita really wanted the answers to her question but she knew she was asking the wrong person. She was trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill on her cheeks but she wasn't successful. This whole thing with Trish was really getting to her even though this was better than about a month ago.

"Hey," John started to pull her in for an embrace. She was trying to fight it but she gave in. "It'll be okay. She'll come to her senses soon. She just needs some time."

"It's been like a month. How much more time does she need?" After a while, she started to pull herself away from him. She soon found herself looking into his eyes, she never really noticed how much she liked his blue eyes. His eyes were her favorite thing about him after his smile. _Uh-oh_, she thought as she started to look the other way, _You're not supposed to think about him like that._ Unknown to her, he was thinking the same exact thing about her.

"Um.." What ever she was about to say was interrupted by a knock on the door. _Thank you whoever that is._

The door opened a bit as a stagehand peered in the room. "You're match is about to start in a few."

"Thanks." Lita got up from the couch and started to head out of the door. John looked on in confusion. _What the hell just happened?_ he thought and followed her out the door.

* * *

Lita hurt her ankle in the middle of the match when something went wrong when Trish pulled her off the ring apron as planned. She still ended the match with the power bomb and the moonsault which was probably a bad idea because her ankle was hurting even worse at the end. She couldn't walk properly on her own so John lend her some support. She was leaning on him while they left the ring area.

Trish was looking on from afar and could see the concern look in John's face. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous which made her feel like a bitch. She knew John was only concerned because he thought of the red-head as a friend and nothing more. She knew that's how Lita felt about it too but she couldn't help but feel like something else was up. She needed to talk to Lita and set things straight with her. She missed her best friend and wanted to start acting normal again. She really thought how this thing was getting out of hand and she was mostly to blame for it. She was still a little angry with her friend because she never told her about this before.

They all finally made it to the back. "Li, if you knew you were hurt, why didn't you just give us some sort of sign and we could have ended the match differently?" Edge asked as he made his way to the other side of his friend.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Because after months of being your slut and you interrupting my matches, I finally got to win one. I wasn't about to let that opportunity slip."

"They're could have been more. You could have seriously injured yourself." Trish piped up.

Lita snorted. "Yea, okay." She said as she left John's side and gestured for Edge to take her other side. "Let's go." She glanced over to John ignoring Trish. "Bye."

* * *

"What was that all about?" Edge asked Lita. They were currently sitting in Lita's hotel room after they came back from the arena.

Lita was currently icing her ankle. It was a bit swollen. "What are you talking about?"

Edge moved a little closer to where the red-head was sitting. "The way you were acting with Trish after the match."

"I was only treating her the way she was treating me. Yea we haven't been arguing but whatever."

"Don't you think that's a little childish? She was actually concerned for you."

"Whatever." She really wasn't in the mood for talking about this.

"So, what's up with you and John?"

"Excuse me?"

"Li, you may be fooling others but you can't fool me. Are you just acting all friendly with him just to piss Trish off?"

"That would be a good idea, but no. He's actually cool." _And gorgeous. No. Stop! _

"Then you like him." Edge concluded.

Lita rolled her eyes at him. She couldn't believe they were having this conversation right now. "Yea, as a friend."

It was Edge's time to roll his eyes. "No, you know what I mean. More than a friend."

"Whatever."

"And I think he may like you too."

"And I think you might be on drugs."

"Would you rather talk to Dawn about this?"

She really wanted to hit him. "About what? What exactly am I going to talk to her about? How you're on drugs? Did Trish give you some of hers?"

As if on cue, Lita's phone rang and it was none other than Dawn. She glared at the blonde sitting right next to her. "You told her to call me."

"Maybe." He got up from the bed and started to head out the door. "I'm going to let you talk to her in peace. If you need anything, call me. Don't take the ice off your ankle."

She wanted to ignore the phone call but she knew Dawn would keep calling her if she wouldn't pick up right now. She would also probably start to bug Edge who would come back and make sure Lita picked up the phone. "There's nothing to talk about."

"That's no way to answer your phone." The New Jersey native replied.

"When you're calling, it is."

"Whatever. You know you love me."

"Unfortunately."

Dawn decided to ignore that. "Anyways. Open the door."

Lita got up leaving her pack of ice on her bed and looked at the door. "Why?" She asked cautiously. She had a bad feeling that the brunette was on the other side of the door. They were in New Jersey after all.

"Because I don't want to stand out here any longer." Dawn knocked on the door an hung up the phone.

Lita was shocked and couldn't believe it. Dawn actually made her way to the hotel. Yea. She knew they were in New Jersey and should have known that Dawn wouldn't let this opportunity pass and she had a way to corner her and talk to her about whatever she wanted. She made her way to the door and opened it.

"You don't look too happy to see me." Dawn feigned hurt.

"You'll live. What are you doing here?" The hurt look on Dawn's face was real now. "I mean, I'm not unhappy to see you, just a little shocked. Usually you tell me about it. Come here." She took Dawn in for a hug. "I'm happy to see you but I have a feeling you're here for a specific reason."

Dawn dropped her bags and made her way to the couch and took a seat. "So Li." She smirked at the red-head.

"Can we not start already. You just came. Let's not get into it already." She took a seat next to Dawn. "Were you at the show today?"

"Yes. Great job by the way. How's your ankle?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be here?!" Lita ignored her question.

"Because then you, my dear, would find a way to avoid me." Dawn knew Lita very well and really thought that the re-head would do whatever she could to avoid her. "So how's your ankle?"

"I've been icing it. It's doesn't hurt much anymore. A little though. Speaking of, Dawnie my dear, do me a favor and get the ice pack off of my bed and bring it over to me so I can continue."

Dawn did as the red-head told her, giving her the ice pack and claiming her seat next to Lita again. "Good. I know you're off until Friday so pack your bags. We're going to Atlantic City first thing tomorrow." Dawn smiled at the red-head. Atlantic City was a little over 2 hours away from where they were currently.

Lita rolled her eyes. "I would actually like to go home."

"Too bad. I made other plans. We can talk there. It'll be fun. Just the two of us! We haven't hung out just the two of us in a while."

That was true. Lita hadn't spent a lot of time with her good friend in a while. It could be fun. "Okay. I have to cancel my flight for tomorrow then."

"Perfect! This is going to be so much fun!" Dawn squealed.

There was a sudden knock at the door. They looked at one another. Lita was about to get up and answer the door, but Dawn thought she would let her rest her ankle. "You stay here. I'll answer the door."

Dawn opened the door to see Trish. _This is going to be fun._

* * *

**Uh-oh. What's going to happen? I don't know, actually, I do. But you don't so guesses? Will they have a civil conversation or will they go back to arguing? And what is Dawn up too?**


	13. Chapter 13

"Dawn?" Trish looked a bit confused. "What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

"I was at the arena. Just came here about 20 minutes ago. Come in." Dawn could sense the tension in the air when Lita saw her blonde friend. "Okay. I'm going to go visit a friend, let you two talk." At first, Dawn wanted to be there for the Lita and Trish confrontation, but she didn't want to intrude and she knew the red-head would kick her out so she just decided to leave on her own to go and visit John. She knew him from her time at SmackDown. She wanted to catch up with him as well as talk to him about a certain someone. Lita knew what she was up to as she glared at her friend. "Is 30 minutes enough?"

"Yea." Trish replied. "Thanks."

_Play nice, _Dawn mouthed to Lita smiling as she left. _You too,_ Lita mouthed back at her.

Lita gestured Trish to take a seat near her on the couch. There was silence for a bit.

"So did you just come here to stare around or did you want something? I'm really not in the mood for arguing so if we could not." Lita asked the blonde feeling that she was a bit harsh but she didn't care at the moment. And then she thought about her earlier conversation with Edge and how he said he thought she was acting a little childish.

"I didn't come here to argue either." Trish also thought about the earlier conversation with Edge. "Look, we really shouldn't let John get in the middle of our friendship. We've been friends for years. We never let a guy get in the middle of this so why should we start now."

"You know, you should tell yourself that." Lita glared at the blonde.

"I know. I apologize for that but I couldn't help but feel something was going on between you and John because of your past."

"A drunken past." Lita thought that was important for her friend to know. "I wouldn't have slept with him if I was sober. Plus, this was months ago. I really don't know why you're getting upset about this."

"I don't know either." Trish sighed playing with her hair which she did a lot when she was nervous. "I guess I'm just feeling a bit insecure because of the fact that you guys have some sort of history, drunk or not." She had a feeling she would start to regret what she was going to say next but that didn't stop her from saying it. "You know people let their true feelings out when they're drunk."

Lita shut her eyes for a few seconds before she responded to Trish. She finally opened her eyes and let out a breath. "Not in drunken one night stand cases."

"Sometimes..."

"Yea, sometimes, not all the time. Not in this case." Lita's tone was still a bit hostile even though she calmed it down a bit.

"Okay. I know that now. I'm really sorry."

Lita thought about it for a bit. Trish was genuine so she should just let it go as well. "Yea."

"I mean, you're right. It was months ago and I really don't have any right to be mad at you. Like I said, I'm just insecure."

"You have no reason to be." Lita reassured her best friend. "You have the guy. He's into you. Not me. I'm not into him either. Just as a friend." She took a second to think before she spoke up again. "What I don't understand is, why did you shun me out and not John? I'm your best friend. We've known each other for years. How long have you known John? Not that long. Why did you choose to treat me like I did something horrible and you were totally fine with him when he did the same thing as I did? You said it hurts because I didn't tell you anything. Well, guess what? It hurts how you treated me like that." _Please not now_ Lita thought. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears. She was trying hard not to let it show. Trish was in the same position as her.

"I don't know. I guess, me and you always get into stupid fights and we know we'll always be fiends no matter the fights I guess with John, it was a matter of losing him. It was stupid. I know I was such a horrible bitch and I'm really sorry. I just keep thinking you might have feelings for him."

"That's not really an excuse. And I don't care for him more than a friend."

"I'm really sorry. Can we just forget this happened?"

"I know. We can try." Lita smiled at her friend as both of them let there tears flow. Trish returned the smile and pulled her friend in for a hug.

* * *

Dawn and John were currently engaged in conversation with John getting a little annoyed with where this conversation was going.

"Dawn! You do realize her best-friend is my girlfriend?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Of course I know that but you can't just sit here and lie to me and tell me that you don't have feelings for her."

"Why would you say that?" He wanted to know what she would come up with.

"You know I was at the arena today. They showed you on the TitanTron when you were helping her to the back and I saw the way you were looking at her." She cut him off when it started like he was about to say something. "Don't even say that was acting. I've been around you far too long to know that was real concern."

"Because she's my friend."

"I've heard things..."

"From Edge." John interrupted her.

Dawn smirked because she did hear stuff from someone, but not Edge. "Actually, no. That doesn't matter but, I heard how the two of you are getting awfully close. If you have feelings for her, you need to do something about it now. You can't drag Trish along as a safety net until you're not scared anymore to reveal your feelings for Li." She saw she hit a nerve when she saw the way John was reacting.

"You were never one to hide your thoughts."

Dawn smirked. "Never." She paused for a second before she continued. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Dawn. There is nothing going on. Only like her as a friend."

"You know I could just liquor you up and get your true feelings out that way. Just tell me the truth. I'm not going to leave you until you tell me the truth."

He beleived her. He knew she could be persistent until she got what she wanted. And right now, she wanted the truth. _Damn it. _"I don't know what you want me to say."

"For the billionth time, the truth."

"Fine, I had feelings for he..."

"Had? Why didn't you do anything about it?" Dawn interrupted him.

"Yes, had. But I never did anythin' about it cause I thought she didn't want anythin' to do with me."

That made Dawn laugh a little even though this whole thing annoyed her. None of this would be happening if the two of them weren't stupid. "I think if you ever acted on those feelings she would have responded."

John looked up at her. "She told you that?"

"No. But I have known her for a long time and I know these things about her. So cut the bullshit and tell me, had or have feelings for her?"

John took a minute or so to think about what Dawn just said to him. Lita was gorgeous, smart, a great athlete in the ring, had a good sense of humor, but she could also be stubborn and a bitch at times. Trish was great too but he never really had that much of a connection with her as he felt he had with Lita for the past two months. _Damn it. How did I get myself into this?_ He gave her the same answer he gave Randy. "Honestly, I don't know."

* * *

Trish had already left the red-head's hotel room to go back to her own because she had a flight later the next day and had to pack and stuff. She was going home like Lita had originally planned.

Dawn suddenly entered the room. "Hey Li!" She said a little too cheerfully. She was just excited about the revelations that occurred during her conversation with John. She just had to think of a way for Lita to recognize her own feelings. "What's going on?"

"Why are you so happy?" She asked a bit suspiciously.

"No reason." Dawn replied quickly. "So, how did the conversation go with Trish?" She sat down next to her friend.

"A little nosy are we?"

"Always. Now spill."

Lita went on to fill Dawn in on the details. "We can't let something stupid like this get in the way of our friendship. I made a mistake almost a year ago so I don't know why she was making a big deal out of it. I just don't understand that but whatever. I just hope they're both happy together. And I'm happy she agrees that we can't let a guy get in the middle of our friendship."

This was going to be harder than Dawn thought. How was she ever going to get the red-head to admit her true feelings for John now when she didn't want anything to get in the way with her friendship with Trish. "So you and John are getting awfully close."

"Maybe because we've been working together. Ever think of that?"

"You know you can't lie to me."

"Are you about to play Dr. Phil? Should I call you Dr. Dawn for the rest of the conversation?"

"If you want." She was ignoring Lita's sarcastic tone as she continued. "I feel like the way you have been behaving with John ever since, you know, you have been basically hating him. There has to be an underlying reason for that."

"Please continue. I would love to hear where you're going with this."

"Stop interrupting me." Dawn rolled her eyes. "You may have developed feelings for John and you hated the fact that you were developing these feelings so you decided to ignore it by showing dislike to him..."

"You are crazy."

"Stop interrupting me." Dawn demanded the red-head. "Look, tell me something. When you're with him, do you ever see yourself just staring at him and thinking about him and how much..."

"No." That was a lie.

"Liar. I can see it in your face."

"It's one in the morning. So what time is our we leaving tomorrow?" Lita ignored her friend.

"Stop changing the subject. You know I'll just bring it up later."

"Like I said, it's one in the morning. We can continue this later." She got up and started to get ready to go to bed even though she knew the brunette wouldn't let her go to sleep.

"Fine. You're lucky I'm a little tired so we can just talk about this in the car." She gave the red-head a smile. "It's going to be a little over two hours and probably longer due to traffic."

"Fun." Lita said sarcastically.

* * *

Lita and Dawn made their way down to the hotel restaurant the next morning for some breakfast before they left for Atlantic City. They grabbed their food and coffee and were about to make their way to an empty table until Dawn saw another table which would be more fun to sit at. _This can be fun_, she thought and dragged Lita to the table.

"Wait. I thought we were going there." Lita pointed to the empty table. "Where are you taking me?" She looked up to see where she was being dragged to. "It's not too late. They didn't see us. Let's just go to the other one."

"No. You and Trish are fine now, this will be fine."

"Dawn.."

Dawn turned to look at the red-head. "If we don't go there now, Trish will think you're angry at her. Do you want that? Do you want more problems with her?"

"I hate you." Lita muttered under her breath.

"Yea I know. Now let's go." They made their way to the table surprised the four occupants. "Good morning. Trish, nice to see you again. Edge thanks for the heads up last night. Randy, Johnny always a pleasure." She smiled a bit too enthusiastically. There were two chairs left at the table one next to John and one next to Randy. Of course she decided to sit next to Randy which didn't go unnoticed by Lita. Or John for that matter.

_I'm going to kill her. _"She's on drugs. Good morning." Lita took her seat next to John mentally planning how to kill Dawn. Randy was amused by all of this. He knew exactly what Dawn was doing. She called him a few days ago to talk to him about their respective best-friends. He winked at Dawn giving his approval and she knew exactly what he meant. He too knew how John wasn't admitting his feelings for Lita. He did admit he was confused about how he felt but he didn't really admit too much. Randy didn't spend much time with Lita to know how she felt, but he did spend a lot of time with John.

John felt a bit uncomfortable sitting in between his girlfriend and her best friend. He knew Dawn was doing this on purpose because of their talk last night. He didn't know what he was going to do with his relationship with Trish. He felt like Dawn was trying to speed things up but he didn't want to hurt the blonde's feelings and he didn't know if the red-head would even give him a chance. _Only if I didn't chicken out months ago._

"So," Dawn smirked, "any plans for your couple of days off?"

"I'm going home to Toronto. Haven't been in a while."

"Oh. That's nice. Boys?"

"We're going to Atlantic City." Randy winked at her. Of course she knew, she made up the whole plan.

"Really?" Dawn tried to act surprised but Lita wasn't buying it. "Me and Li were going to head out there too in a couple of hours. We can go together!"

Lita interrupted Randy before he could reply. "Uh. I thought this was just a me and you thing? No offense."

"It'll be more fun with the boys. And we will have our own time. We'll just abandon them a lot."

Lita gave her a stern look. What the hell did Dawn think she was doing. "Trish you can't go to Toronto later? You can come with us."

Trish thought about it for a bit. It would be nice getting to spend some lost time with Lita again after their last fight. "Okay. I'll cancel my flight. This will be fun."

"Can we invite Mickie?" The blonde Canadian of the male persuasion asked.

Lita looking up at him smiling. "Of course."

"Stop looking at me like that Li. It'll just be nice getting to spend some time with her outside of work life for a while."

"Yea. It'll be nice spending some time with John out of the work life as well." Trish smiled at her boyfriend who gave a wry smile.

"That's fine." _As long as John's there._ Dawn thought. "This is going to be fun." She felt bad for trying to get in the middle of John and Trish, but it didn't matter to her that much. If Lita and John only admitted their feelings to one another months ago, none of this would be happening. They were probably just waiting for the feelings to pass, but as far as Dawn could sense, neither of their feelings went away. At least John admitted his, sort of. She still had to get Lita to admit hers. This was a challenge Dawn had to complete in a few days before Lita had to be at the house show in Houston on Friday. She only had a couple of days to get this challenge complete. Thankfully, she had Randy by her side to help her out. She knew she could recruit Edge in helping too. She didn't really know Mickie but maybe she could convince her to help, possibly get Trish out of the way or something now that she was coming along too. Dawn was very convincing when she needed to be. _This is going to be a bit difficult. Even for me._

* * *

******What's going to happen in Atlantic City?**

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	14. Chapter 14

The group of seven friends headed out to Atlantic City around eleven. They wanted to leave a bit earlier but since Trish and Mickie were now joining them, it took a little longer than Randy and Dawn had planned. Right now they were two hours in the drive and currently stuck in traffic for a while. They would have been much closer to the destination if it hadn't been for the traffic. They made it less than halfway in the two hours they were driving. The couples, Edge, Mickie, Trish, and John were in one of theirs rental car while the other three, Dawn, Lita, and Randy, were in Dawns car.

"Ugh. This is taking forever." Dawn complained. She hated driving in traffic. She wanted to switch with either of the two passengers but she knew she couldn't just stop in the middle of traffic and change drivers in case the traffic actually started moving along.

"This is what you get." Lita replied still a little annoyed at Dawn for this plan of hers. She knew her friend was up to something even though Dawn was playing innocent.

Dawn smirked at her friend. "You know, we could talk about something fun." She looked through the mirror to wink at Randy who immediately knew what she wanted to talk about. Fortunately for her, Lita was looking out the window.

"And what would this fun thing be?" Lita turned to look around at Dawn.

"John." Randy spoke up from the back.

"Excuse me?" Lita was a little shocked. Did Randy know about everything that was going on?

"Oh Li, how slow are you? Randy knows." Dawn piped up

"About what?" Lita asked even though she knew the answer. Hoping that she thought wrong.

"You and John. Duh." Dawn said as if Lita should have known that already.

Lita glared at her. "You told him?"

"No," Randy started to say, "John told me. I saw him leave your room that morning."

"Lovely."

"So Li, let's talk about John." Dawn once again smirked at the red-head. She was having fun seeing Lita look a bit uncomfortable.

"Let's not. And I might not kill you." Lita turned the volume of the radio a bit higher in order to avoid this but Dawn knew exactly what she was doing and turned the radio off altogether.

"That's not going to work. Randy here thinks that John likes you more than a friend."

"We're in high school all over again. Funny, I didn't see either of you there." Lita rolled her eyes as she continued. "And Randy, please enlighten me and tell me why you think this?"

"Well I mean, John bas..." Dawn stopped when she felt Randy kick the back of the seat. She didn't realize what she was about to do. "I mean, go ahead Randy tell her."

Randy rolled his eyes. Dawn almost told Lita the truth about John's conflicted feelings. It wasn't there place to tell Lita anything he told them. Dawn probably got caught up and accidentally spilled the beans. "He's my best-friend. I know him better than he knows himself."

"And?"

"And I think he likes you."

"Why do you think that?" She really wanted to know why Dawn and Edge, and now Randy were bugging her about this.

Randy kicked the back of Lita's seat who wanted to hit him but she couldn't since he moved back to the other side. "Do that again and I'll castrate you."

He rolled his eyes at the red-head. "Can you let me finish before you interrupt me again? Anyways, he's been spending a lot of time with you lately and don't give me that 'it's a part of the story line' bullshit because I've been in story lines with other people but I've never spent as much time with them like the two of you have been doing. He's been ditching me for you. I mean, I would probably be able to understand if he ditched me for, oh, I don't know, his actual girlfriend."

Before Lita could protest, the brunette spoke up. "Same here Li. Randy told me ho..."

"You guys talk? About me and John? When nothing is going on?" Lita was getting really annoyed by all of this. She wished she just went home like she originally planned.

"Yes, he tells me things. Anyways. He told me how you two are almost always together. You don't even answer most of my calls anymore. When you actually do pick up, you're with John. I never had to spend this much time with Torrie for that awful story line. Plus, you never spent this much time with Kane when you were in that story line with him." Dawn could tell she hit a nerve when the red-head wasn't replying to them. It looked like she was ignoring them until she said something.

Lita let out a breath until she was ready to reply. She wasn't looking at either of them, instead looking straight ahead through the windshield. "We're friends. That's it. And now I would love it if we could just stop talking about this. First Trish, thankfully she stopped. Then Edge, and now the two of you. Please stop."

"Come on Li, you can't hide from this forever." Dawn finally kept quiet when Lita wasn't paying her anymore attention. Dawn and Randy started to talk about different things while Lita was thinking about what Dawn, Randy, Edge, and Trish all said to her. She thought they were all crazy.

* * *

"Poor Li," Edge started to say when occupants of both cars met one another in the lobby of the hotel they were going to stay in. "How was Dawn?'

"Unbearable. Don't leave me with her again." Lita pleaded him.

"I resent that." Dawn spoke up from beside her.

"Truth hurts."

"Anyways," Trish interrupted a possible argument. "How are we rooming?"

"I don't want to share with Dawn."

"Too bad. I'm assuming Edge and Mickie, and John and Trish would like to share. You can just share with Randy if you don't want to share with me." Dawn smirked and started to look at John to see how he would react to that.

Randy decided to have some fun with that and went beside the red-head and put his arm around her shoulders and winked at her. "We could have a lot of fun."

She shrugged his arm off of herself. "No thanks. I guess I'm stuck with Dawn."

"No one wants me?" Randy feigned hurt.

"I'm sure your hand does." John spoke up.

"Very funny."

"You know we could get a suite and you could share with me and Li." Dawn suggested.

Randy nodded in agreement. "Well that's settled. Let's go."

* * *

Lita, Dawn, and Randy were left by themselves yet again since John and Trish, and Edge and Mickie wanted to have a quiet dinner together. Lita and Dawn were currently in their room getting ready for their night out. The group had decided to go gambling for their first night out. They decided that since they had the whole day Wednesday and Thursday for other things, they would just spend tonight at the casino. They were all going to meet at the casino later.

There was a knock on the door separating their room from Randy's room. "Come in." Lita called.

"Poor Randal. His boys left him alone with the girls. You can tell us how pretty we look while we get ready."

"Lucky me." Randy quipped. "How much longer are you two going to take. I'm hungry."

"Well," Lita said stepping out from the bathroom, "I'm done."

Dawn smiled as she looked at the red-head. "See Li, I told you you would look so hot."

"Says you."

"Tell her she looks hot Randy."

"You look hot." Randy said as he was told even though he did agree so he wasn't really forced to say that.

Lita rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I'm going to have to teach you how to take a compliment." Dawn replied going to the bathroom. "I just have to finish my hair and I'll be out."

"It's a circus in there. Just the two of us. You would think we were also sharing with Mickie and Trish."

"Good thing I don't have to share the same bathroom with you two." Randy was in fact thankful that they didn't have to share with one another. His sister always made a mess of the bathroom when he was at home.

"It's not that bad." Dawn called from the bathroom. "It would be a lot worse if the two of them were with us."

* * *

The group of seven found one another at the casino. They were currently split up into groups of two again. This time, Lita was with Trish, Mickie, and Edge playing craps while Dawn opted to play blackjack with the other two guys. She had her motives to be with both John and Randy. Instead Lita, John was on the other end of an ambush from the other two he was currently with. He too, like Lita, was getting annoyed by the two especially since he had two separate conversations with the two of them recently.

"Look, I told you two nosy people how I feel so let's just drop it now before someone walks past us and hears." John really thought the two of them needed to leave him alone.

"You never told us everything." Dawn was definitely more nosy than Randy

"That was everythin'."

"What are you going to do about Trish?"

"Nothin'."

"I think you should break up with her now. Stop leading her on. I saw the way you looked at her and Randy when I suggested they share a room. You looked totally jealous."

"I was not."

"I agree with her." Randy finally spoke up. He started to explain when John glared at him. "Look, if you're confused about how you feel about your girlfriends best-friend, you need to break up with her. You're going to make this awkward for the both of them and yourself. It's not going to be a happy ending for either of you."

"I don't know. As crazy as I think the two of ya sound, I do agree but I don't want to hurt her feelings and it's already goin' to be awkward no matter what." John started to pay attention back to the game. "Plus, I don't think Red would hurt her relationship with Trish for me."

"Aw. You call her Red. So cute already have a nickname for her."

Randy snorted. "Her nickname for him is 'Jackass'."

Dawn rolled her eyes, she looked up to see the other four coming towards them. "We should stop this conversation now. They're coming." She nodded towards the other four.

"We shouldn't even had started it." John replied.

"It's one in the morning. These girls are ready to go." Edge said as he came up to the other three.

"Yea," Mickie replied, "I'm tired and we have a lot of other things to do tomorrow. So we should probably go now."

"Alright." Dawn agreed. "Let's go."

They made their way to their respective hotel rooms. Lita was happy that, for once, Dawn didn't want to talk about anything and let her sleep in peace. Little did she know, Dawn was actually brainstorming how she was going to get Lita to confront her feelings. She only had until Friday with Lita when she could actually talk about this without the red-head making an excuse for getting off the phone. It was easy for her to avoid Dawn on the phone, but it wouldn't be that easy now since they were face to face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter 15

The group of seven spent the next day at the beach playing volley ball after they went kayaking and wind surfing. They were split into two groups of two with one group of three for kayaking. Dawn took it upon herself to split up the groups by telling Trish how she wanted to be in one kayak with her, while Randy told Edge and Mickie that he wanted to be in one with them that way they could manage to get Lita and John in the last one.

Dawn watched happily from the kayak she was in with Trish. John and Lita both looked like they were having a fun time. She could see the both of them acting very playful with one another. Maybe Lita wouldn't kill her after all.

"I know you did that on purpose." Lita said to Dawn when they were back in their hotel room after their day.

Dawn smirked. "You had fun. Don't deny it."

"Whatever."

"So tomorrow. We're going to ditch the boys. Spa. I already booked for me and you before the other two joined but I pulled some strings, they can come along too. Sound fun?"

"So much." Lita quipped brushing her hair.

Dawn rolled her eyes. "It's going to be fun. It'll be relaxing."

* * *

The duo found themselves at a club later that night with the others.

"Be careful lightweight." Dawn said from her spot beside the red-head who simply rolled her eyes.

"She's right Li." Edge smirked. "We all know how crazy you can get."

"Oh haha. No Shut up. I deserve to drink how much I want to for having to put up with this one." She pointed next to the brunette sitting beside her who stuck her tongue out at her.

"Dawn let's go dance." Trish grabbed the brunette who followed her to the dance floor. "Li? Mickie?" Mickie decided to go while Lita stayed back. She just wanted to drink more.

"I need another drink in order to deal with the two of you out there." Lita squinted her eyes pointing to the dance floor a little disoriented.

"We just got here an hour ago and you're already drunk?" John asked the red-head.

"Shut up."

Edge joined his girlfriend on the dance floor with Randy following suit after he thought how Dawn would appreciate him leaving Lita and John alone at the booth.

"You know," Lita started to say slurring her words. "I need another drink." She pointed at her empty glass. "Go get me one."

"I think ya had enough for the night."

"I don't think so. Just one shot of vodka and I am ready to dance with those two."

"You want vodka after you're already very drunk?"

"Fine." Lita got up from her seat to go and get a shot but she fell back down in John's lap laughing at her mishap. "I'm gonna go get it myself." She pulled herself up from his lap.

John grabbed her arm. "I'll get it. You just sit down and wait. But after that, I'm cuttin' ya off." He went off to go get her the drink she wanted while she laughed to herself for no reason whatsoever attracting the attention of some random guy who just stared at her not too far from where she was sitting. The guy was about to make his way over to her until he saw John return back to her. He thought he would have another chance to get to her later. "Here." he offered her the shot which she downed rather way too quickly even for it being a shot.

"Okay. I'm gonna go now. I think I can handle the two of them now." She got up to make her way to the dance floor, still a little off-balance. She didn't get too far until the guy from earlier who was staring at her approached her.

"Hi. My name's Kevin." He stopped right in front of her making her stop right in her tracks.

"Ooo. I'm sorry." She started to laugh to herself yet again.

"Excuse me?"

"Kevin. That's the name of a creep I know from before." She started to think about Trish's ex-boyfriend who was definitely a creep in her mind. "I'm gonna go now. My friends are waiting for me."

Kevin grabbed her by the arm. "Don't you want to dance with me or maybe we can take this back to my place?"

She tried to get her arm out of his grasp but he was holding a bit too tight. "I don't think so. Let go of me." He wouldn't let go of her pulling her towards the exit. "Get the hell of me you bastard."

"I don't think so. Let's go have some fun."

"Let go of her." Someone spoke up from behind them. "She doesn't want to go anywhere with you so leave her alone."

Kevin turned around to look at John who was glaring at him and looked really angry. Lita on the other hand looked very scared and relieved at the same time for the fact that John was there and thankfully followed her even though he was a little bit late. If he was with her the whole time the creep wouldn't have grabbed her. "And just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Her boyfriend." John replied which shocked Lita for a bit but then she hurried and changed her face when she realized what John was doing.

"Yea. So if you don't mind, leave me the hell alone." Kevin threw Lita over to John. "You should probably handle your slut then." He didn't wait to hear what John or Lita for that fact were going to say or do, he just turned around and left. John looked like he was going to follow after him for what he just did and said about Lita but she grabbed him arm and just told him to let it go.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yea. I just want to leave. You were right. I shouldn't have drank that much."

By then the others joined the two of them. "What happened? We saw that guy throw Li at you." Randy asked concerned.

"Nothing." Lita replied. "Can we leave?"

"Yea sweety." Dawn knew whatever happened had bugged the red-head a lot so she agreed to leave.

"Li. Are you okay?" Trish asked the red-head.

"Yea. Let's just go." Everyone started to make their way outside to the cars so they could go back to the hotel room.

* * *

Dawn and Lita were currently in their hotel room with the red-head feeling a little embarrassed of how drunk she got at the club last night. "I'm so stupid. What the hell was I thinking? I should have known some guy was going to think I was easy and try to take advantage of me and just sleep with me. What the hell?!"

"Well, thank goodness for John right?"

"Yea. Is it horrible that I'm hoping what he said was true?"

"What did he say?" Dawn knew what happened after she asked John but she didn't know everything.

"He called himself my boyfriend. Is it bad that I wish he was? I'm so stupid. He's dating my best-friend and I have like the biggest crush on him." Lita put her head in her hands thinking how horrible she thought she was.

Dawn was a bit shocked at this revelation even though she knew Lita had some sort of feelings for him. "So, you do like him more than a friend?"

"Duh Dawn. You already know that."

"But you kept denying it."

Lita looked up at the brunette. "So? We can all keep denying things, doesn't mean it's not true."

"How long ha-"

Lita interrupted her when she knew where Dawn was going with this. "A while now."

"Before Trish?"

"Yes."

"Li! What the hell?!" Dawn was a bit furious but she was happy Lita finally admitted how she felt. "Why didn't you do anything about it? Why didn't you tell him? Why did you just act like you didn't like him at all instead?"

"I don't know. I guess I wasn't ready for anything but the day I planned to tell him, Trish had told me about how she liked him so I didn't do anything about it." She started look away avoiding looking at her friend. "Damn it! I hate this. Do you know how long I've been trying to avoid this? I thought maybe it would just pass over time but it hasn't. What the hell am I supposed to do?! I can't do anything now."

"Yes you can."

She looked back up at Dawn like she just said something crazy. "No I can't! Trish is my best-friend. I can't do this to her."

"And you're going to let yourself be miserable?"

"I'm not miserable. It'll pass."

Dawn snorted. "It's been months. Do you really think it's going to pass anytime soon now?"

Lita let out a sigh. "No." Lita hated how right Dawn was. "This isn't going to end well." She muttered under her breath.

"Alright. Get up. Get ready. We have a day at the spa to get ready for. That will help you relax."

"I don't want to go. I have a headache."

"No one told you to drink that much. In fact, I did try to stop you."

"So did John." Dawn thought Lita looked a bit sad when she said that.

"Li..."

"No. Let's forget that for right now. You're right. Spa day will help me relax. But it won't make me forget about him."

"At least you admitted it. That's the first step."

"First step to what?"

"John." Dawn stated matter-of-factly.

"Dawn."

"Li."

"Whatever. Let's just try to get this day over with."

"What time is your flight tomorrow?"

"Ten in the morning. We're supposed to get there around two in the afternoon. Have to be at the arena by six. The airport we're leaving from is like two hours away from here. We're planning on leaving by six."

"Well then, I guess it's going to be an early night tonight."

"Yup." Lita headed to her bag to get her clothes out for the day so she could get ready and they could leave. Their booking started in about two hours.

* * *

**It's about time right? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for reading. =)**


	16. Chapter 16

Lita and Trish were in the Canadian's locker room the following Monday in Dallas, Texas for Raw. They were currently getting ready for their match. The red-head didn't want to be in the same locker room as John right now. Mickie and Trish saw how Lita was keeping to herself the day at the spa and after they went back to the hotel, the guys noticed it as well. Trish noticed how she was still basically avoiding every one. No one really questioned her about it since Dawn made sure everyone left her alone, she was the only one who knew what was wrong with her. But Dawn wasn't here now so Trish decided to question her.

"Li. What's wrong?"

"What?" Lita was in deep thought about her conversation with Dawn the other day and thinking how screwed she was. _This definitely isn't going to end well._ She thought that a lot lately.

"You have been avoiding everyone for the past few days. You were... I don't know... you looked sad."

_Only if you knew. _"Nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yea." She smiled at her friend.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. I'm okay now." She lied.

"Okay. I'm going to go see if John wants to do anything after the show." She didn't know how much that effected Lita. She was very jealous of Trish right now and she hated herself for that. She was hoping Dawn was there to talk to her right now. It was different talking to someone on the phone than it was if they were in person. Maybe she would talk to Edge. But she didn't know if that would be a good idea right now. She was just confused about everything and hated this. She just wanted to curl up in bed and cry. This was not like her. She hated it all. _I hate guys._

* * *

John was currently in his locker room that he was sharing with his on-screen partner but he didn't know why she wasn't there. It felt like she was avoiding him again. He looked up when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He called.

"Hey John." Trish said entering the room closing the door behind her. "What's up?'

"Nothin'."

"Okay." _Weird._ "So. Want to do something after the show?"

He really didn't want to. He didn't know how to get out of it so he just decided to tell her the truth. Halfway. "Uh. Not really."

"Are you okay?" She took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Yea." He lied.

"So then why don't you want to do something?"

"We need to talk." He made up his mind. "Just not right now maybe after the show."

"Why not right now?"

"It'll be best if we wait."

Trish soon realized what this was about. She was surprised he didn't do this any sooner. "You're breaking up with me?"

"Trish-" John started to say until she interrupted him.

"No. Just do it now. Why wait?"

"Fine. I'm sorry. But I just don't feel anythin'. I mean, I like you as a friend and that's all. Nothin' more. There's no connection."

"Wow. Seriously. How long have you been wanting to do this?" She waited for a reply but when she didn't receive one, she stood up and started to talk again. "Seriously, that just answers it. You've been pulling me along for a while now."

"I'm not the one who was usin' you as a rebound."

"What?"

"Look, you may not like that, but I know you have been usin' me as a rebound. Everybody knows that. Rebounds can sometimes turn into somethin'. I don't know. But I do know that this isn't goin' anywhere."

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"Yes." John confirmed. "I'm breakin' up with you."

"At work?"

"I said we should talk later. Sorry. We ca-"

"Don't say it. That's the worst thing you can say to someone after you break up with them."

"But we can."

"Maybe." She started to head towards the door. "But not right now. Bye."

* * *

Trish knew this was coming but it didn't maker her feel any better about it. She was feeling a bit upset. Sure, she was using John as a rebound at first but that didn't mean she didn't feel anything for him. She entered her locker room, the red-head still there sensing something was wrong by the way Trish was looking.

"He broke up with me." Trish simply said making her way to her bags pretending she was looking for something so she wouldn't have to make eye contact.

"What?" Lita was a bit shocked but it kind of made her a little happy. _I'm a bitch._

"Yea. He said there was no connection and how he thinks I was using him as a rebound. Okay. Maybe I was. Only in the beginning though. I mean, I did like him but-"

"You still have feelings for him?" _Please say no. What the hell am I thinking? I still can't do anything. _

"Yea. I mean, it's not going to pass over night. But I'm sure I'll get over it. I knew this was coming and I knew this wasn't going anywhere but that doesn't make it hurt less."

_Damn it._ "Oh."

"Anyways. Our match is in a few. I ran into a stagehand earlier. Let's go meet up with Mickie and Victoria before so we can talk real quick. Me and Victoria are supposed to win." Trish and Victoria were teaming up against Lita and Mickie in a Divas Tag Match that night. Edge was yet again supposed to interfere to make Lita's life a living hell. And of course, when Edge came out to bother her, John came out too. "Damn it. John's going to be there too."

"Only a few more weeks that you have to deal with him." The Trish/Lita/Edge/John feud was going to end soon with Edge beating John for the WWE title at the next pay-per-view which would also have the red-head win the Women's Championship. Edge would stop interfering with Lita's matches but John and her would still be in a story line because relationship on screen was about to progress soon.

* * *

Lita decided to head back to her assigned locker room this time after the match. She wanted to talk to John and wanted to know why he broke up with Trish. She knew it shouldn't matter to her but she still wanted to know. It was quiet for a while. John didn't have a match for the night but he couldn't leave just yet, he still had to cut a promo calling out Edge and officially challenging him to the WWE Championship at No Mercy in two weeks.

Lita finally decided to ask John the question. "So John. Why did you break up with Trish?"

"She told you?"

"Duh. Why couldn't you wait until after the show?"

"I wanted to but she wouldn't let it go."

"Okay. So why did you break up with her. She said you said there was no connection."

"There isn't."

"Is that all?"

"No." He didn't want to lie.

"Then why did you break up with her?"

"You don't want to know."

"I'm asking you so obviously I do want to know."

"Just leave it."

"Damn it John. Just tell me."

"Just leave it." He repeated. He knew she wasn't going to like his answer.

"No. Come on just tell me. I need to know why you broke up with her." She kept pestering him and she didn't really know why she kept asking him. It shouldn't matter to her this much.

"Damn it Red!" John exclaimed throwing his shirt that he just took out of his bag down on the floor turning around and looking at her. He was getting annoyed by this. "You want to know the truth?" He continued when she nodded a little apprehensive after his random outburst. "I broke up with her because of you."

She was shocked and confused to hear this. "Because of me?"

He sighed. "Yes."

"Why?" She was confused. Why did he just say he broke up with Trish for her?

"A little slow are we? I like you. More than a friend. I'm attracted to you. I think you're gorgeous, smart, a great athlete in the ring and probably out too. You aren't like one of those divas who are just here for eye-candy. We sort of have the same sense of humor. I mean, sure you can be stubborn and a bitch at times but I can't help how I feel about you."

_Uh-oh. What the hell am I supposed to do now?_ "You don't mean that."

John rolled his eyes. "Of course I do."

"No."

"You saying 'no' doesn't change anything."

She slowly started to get up from where she was sitting. She had to leave. And soon. "You can't just tell me you broke up with my best-friend because of me. That's so wrong."

"I know I'm not the only one who feels this way."

"Excuse me?"

"I heard you."

"What?" She asked confused.

"When you were talking to Dawn. I heard you."

"Okay, you're going to have to elaborate a bit."

"The morning after what happened at the club. I came to your room to see how you were doing. I came through Randy's room and the door separatin' your rooms was unlocked so I was about to come inside but I overheard ya tellin' Dawn about how ya like me more than a friend. So I never came inside. I just left."

No. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to know. She was just supposed to get over this_. Damn it. _"John. It doesn't matter. Just forget everything you heard. We can't do anything about it so it doesn't matter."

"And why can't we do anythin' about it?"

"Because jackass. You went out with my best-friend. I can't do this to her."

"So you would just ignore everythin' just to make her happy." She couldn't talk right now, she didn't want to anymore, so she simply nodded. "Does you're own happiness not matter?" She couldn't take it anymore so she headed towards the door, John grabbing her arm not allowing her to leave. "I'm not done. You can't just ignore this."

"Let go of me." She said calmly, or as calmly as she could at the moment. "Just please leave me alone." There was a knock on the door. _Thank you._

John let go of her arm as a stagehand came to tell him that it was time for his promo. "Okay. I'll be there." He turned his attention back to the red-head when the stagehand left. "You can runaway right now, but that doesn't mean I won't find you. We're going to talk about this." And with that, he left the room. Lita just stood there for a while before she started to get her things together and leave. She needed to go back to the hotel and she needed to go now. She couldn't be here any longer and she wanted to avoid him at all cost. She was thankful but also annoyed at the same time she was sharing a room with Trish today. She was hoping he wouldn't be stupid and come look for her there. But she also didn't want to be around Trish right now. Maybe she could crash in Edge's room without John finding out where she was. Edge would definitely leave here alone, at least more than Trish would. But John would probably look for her there if he knew she wasn't with Trish. _Whatever, _she thought. She didn't want to be around Trish right now. She felt really horrible and guilty. _This is not good._

* * *

**Finally. Sort of.**

**So I know Raw and SmackDown had different pay-per-views and stuff, and that No Mercy was a Smackdown pay-per-view, but not in this story. Let's just pretend all the pay-per-views are joint.**


	17. Chapter 17

It was Friday, a couple of days before No Mercy. Lita had successfully managed to avoid John ever since their conversation in the locker room almost two weeks ago. She didn't mean to avoid Trish because she wanted to help make her feel better but she couldn't help it, she felt so guilty. They were still roommates but the red-head always found a way to avoid having long conversations with her lately. It made everything easier even though she felt horrible about it. It didn't mean that she completely avoided her blonde friend, she just didn't spend as much time with her as she usually would.

Edge had confronted Lita about it because he saw how sad she looked and he was worried about her. At first, she debated with herself whether or not she should tell anyone anything but she finally decided to when he confronted her, he wasn't so shocked but he was concerned about her and how she was going to handle all of this. He knew she was strong but he also knew how emotional she could get at times and thought how this whole situation was making her emotionally vulnerable, he just wanted to be there for her so he let her share the locker room with him because she didn't feel comfortable sharing with John at the moment. It was awkward when she was with John but she managed to avoid him when they did happen to be together, she always managed to get away from him when it looked like he was about to say something she didn't want to hear. So far, she was able to avoid him. But she wouldn't be able to do that today because they had an appearance together that day and opted to go together. John didn't say anything to her about their previous conversation all day, but that was about to change. He didn't think he should bring that up before they made the appearance because he didn't want her to be in a pissy mood for the fans but now they were making their way back to the hotel and she had nowhere to go and he wanted to talk about this.

"So, Lita." John said staring straight at the road while he was driving. He told Randy everything and he encouraged him to talk to her but he wasn't much help other than that. John really didn't know what he was going to say, he was just going to go with the flow and see how things went.

_He actually called my by my name? Okay. _"So, John." She replied looking out the window doing anything she could to avoid eye contact, even though he was driving he could still look over at her, even for a moment.

"We should probably talk about the other day."

_Shit. _"Or not."

"Or yea."

Lita sighed. "Can we not. Please."

"We need to."

"Maybe later."

"When later? It's already been almost two weeks."

"You waited this long, you can wait longer."

"I don't want too."

"Well I do."

"Too bad."

"Just shut up."

"Bitch." He muttered under his breath which didn't go unheard by the red-head.

"That's the way you charm a girl." She said sarcastically.

"Will you just shut up and listen?"

"And there it goes again." She finally decided to look over at him but immediately regretted it when he did the same thing and turned right back to look outside the window again.

"Why didn't you ever say anythin' before?" She was silent so he spoke up again. "Just please let's have one little conversation about this and then you can go back to avoidin' me. So, why didn't you ever say anythin'? Were you ever plannin' on tellin' me? I wouldn't have known if I didn't overhear you."

She started to bite her lip out of nervousness. She didn't know what to say. Why wouldn't he just drop this? "Can we just drop it?"

He was getting pretty fed up by her ignoring all of this. "No." He said firmly.

"Fine." She said turning around to look at him once again taking a deep breath before she spoke again. "What the hell do you want from me? I'm not going to do anything about this because you went out with my best-friend. You just broke up with her. What part of any of this do you not comprehend? I'm not going to allow YOU or any other guy get in the middle of my friendship with Trish. She's one of my closest friends. She's like a sister I never had. I do not want to lose her. So I really don't know what the hell you want from me." Her voice raising throughout her mini speech.

"I can't help how I feel. I really don't know what I want from you either but.. I do want to start something and see where it goes."

She looked at him like he said something stupid. She really didn't know what he wasn't understanding. "No! I can't do that to my best-friend. Are you stupid? Would you do something like this to Randy? What if Randy did something like this to you?"

"I would understand and I'm sure he would too."

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath and then opened them again before she responded. "Look, you said you have feelings for me. I don't know how far back they go."

He interrupted her to answer that. "I don't either. I was avoiding it too. But it has been a while."

She continued when he finished. "And I know I said I do too and have for a while now and I never said anything to you before because I wasn't ready to be in any sort of relationship around that time and when I finally was able to confront my feelings, my best-friend told me about her interest in you. So that explains why I never said anything. Please tell me why you never said anything. And why the hell did you even go out with my best-friend in the first place?"

"I don't know." She was definitely turning the tables on him.

"Just please tell me you didn't go out with Trish just to get to me."

"No. But I did decide to agree to go out with her because of you." He said pulling into the parking lot of the hotel.

She was confused. "Excuse me?"

He shrugged. "You always made it seem like you couldn't stand me and I never thought I would actually have a chance with you so when she asked me out, I agreed because I thought it would help me get over you and my feelings would pass. But obviously that didn't happen. I mean, I thought it did but I guess my feelings for you were always in the back of my mind and they resurfaced when we hung out that day when Trish forced us. It's kind of funny right? Me and Trish kind of used one another to get over someone."

Lita started to clench her jaw. She tried not to blow up, she tried to be calm but that last statement especially pissed her off. "Screw you." Her voice was raising one again. "How the hell can you sit here and say that? How is that funny to you? How is this supposed to be funny to me? Am I supposed to find any humor or be happy that you used my best-friend to get over me? Why the hell didn't you just say anything?! We could have avoided all of this. You could have told her 'no'. You could hav- "

John slammed his fist on the wheel in front of him, turning to look over at the red-head. "I could have?!" His voice also raising to match that of Lita's. "I'm not the only one who didn't do anything! If I'm not mistaken you been ignoring your feelings too! You have been avoidin' all of this too! So don't just put the blame on me!" There was complete silence after that. He thought she wasn't saying anything because she knew what he just said was the truth. But he was wrong. She wasn't saying anything because she was crying. He couldn't hear her nor see her face because her head was in her hands and her hair covered her face but he saw how her shoulders were moving which gave it away. _Damn it. What did I just do? _"Look Red. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to cry. I... This is... I don't know. Everything... It's just all messed up right now."

"I know. I... I... This sucks but... but you have to know that I can't do anything." She said between sobs. "I don't want to hurt Trish."

"So you rather not confront your feelings for her sake? What about yourself?"

"It'll pass. I'll be okay." She was thinking the total opposite of what she just said. She already thought it would pass for the majority of this year but that didn't happen. He knew she was lying but he didn't say anything about that because he didn't want to push her any further.

"If you think this can pass, don't you think Trish can get past her feelings if she does get angry?"

Lita thought for a bit before she answered. "No. Friends aren't supposed to do this to one another, especially not best-friends." Lita paused before she continued. "Can we just forget about this? Can we just forget any of this happened and we can just move forward?"

"I don't want to but for you, we can try, that's all I can promise, nothing else."

She turned to smile at him, her face stained with tears. "Trying is good." She opened the car door and left, heading towards the hotel they were currently staying in. John decided to stay back for a while just thinking about what just happened and how hard this was going to be, he still had to work with her. If he hadn't already gotten over his feelings, it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

***No Mercy October 2006***

Saturday went by pretty slow for the red-head. She spent most of day by herself either in her room or at the gym. She did tell Edge about everything that happened on Friday with John. He told her that he was going to support her no matter what she decided to do about this. She tried to convince him that she wasn't going to do anything about it, but he thought maybe she should. She had to be selfish sometimes in order for her happiness, she couldn't always just think about others but that was what made her Lita. She deserved to be happy after her horrible break up with Matt, but he wasn't going to push her, he was just going to be there for her when she needed him. Dawn shared the same sentiment with Edge even though she was a little pushier than him. She tried to convince the red-head to start a secret relationship with John and see where it went. If their relationship were to go anywhere, then she could worry about Trish and talk to her about it. But she didn't push that idea anymore after Lita shot it down.

"Hey." John said entering the locker room.

"Hi." She looked up smiling at him. She was definitely happier than she was on Friday.

"Excited to be Women's Champion again?" She gave him a look which basically told him 'duh'. "Okay, so stupid question."

She laughed. "Yea. Very stupid. Like me asking you if you're unhappy about losing your belt." He simply rolled his eyes in return. "Anyways." She said starting to make her way towards the door. "Gotta go. Have to talk to Trish a little more about the ending of the match. See you out there." He was supposed to go out there when Edge tried, but failed, to interfere in her match to cost her the belt.

* * *

Lita made her way to the top of the turnbuckle, getting ready to end the match with a moonsault after giving Trish a power bomb. She hit the moonsault with perfection and pinned Trish for the 1-2-3 and the championship. _Finally _she thought. After months and months of healing from her knee injury and having to act like Edge's slut, she was finally women's champion again. John entered the ring to celebrate with the red-head who was so happy and over the moon. Her emotions took the best of her when he pulled her in for a hug. After ending the hug, she looked him in his eyes and then it happened. She raised her hands, pulling his head down to hers and placed a lingering kiss on his lips. Her brain couldn't comprehend what she was doing until he started to kiss her back after he overcame his initial shock. She realized what she just did and she pushed him away. _OHMYGOD! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO?! _She backed away from him even more and left the ring heading towards the back. _Please please please let me just get out of here without Trish noticing I wasn't supposed to do that._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Some of you,*cough OrchidI007711 cough*, make me laugh with your reviews. Funny. Love it. =) **

**I want to thank ****OrchidI007711**, HalesMarieLou1, my time is now, therealchamps, Guest(s), Lady Boy, clown, and matt for the reviews.  


**I am also happy that John finally broke up with Trish. And other things... ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

Lita made her way to the back, she thought everyone just assumed that was supposed to happen today when in reality, that kiss wasn't supposed to happen until the next day on Raw. She only really hoped that was what Trish thought, she didn't really care about anyone else. Maybe she should. "Um Lita." She overheard when she was close to making it to Edge's locker room. She was not about to go back to hers right now, she would definitely see John there when he made his way back. She turned to look at who it was. She saw Stephanie looking at her with a confused look on her face. "Um, that wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry." Lita began to say, thinking about an excuse.

"Don't be. Not a big deal. We can work around it tomorrow. This was actually a little better. We can have John confront you about that tomorrow. Oh this is going to be good. I'll let the two of you know tomorrow before Raw." _I'm happy you think so, _Lita thought to herself. Stephanie smiled at her and made her way back to her office. Lita then made her way to Edge's locker room.

"Li," Edge started to say cautiously entering the room a minute after she did, "was that supposed to happen?"

She shook her head. "Was it obvious? I don't want to talk about it right now but if anyone else, specifically Trish, asks, yes it was supposed to happen today."

"No, it wasn't that obvious. You're acting was convincing but I was just wondering."

"That wasn't acting."

"Well, you didn't overdo it. I mean, you did act a bit in a way when you left and didn't completely run back here like I know you wanted to. You didn't let it show it on your face backstage because if you did, then someone would have caught on."

"Whatever. Can you just do me a favor please?"

"Yea. My match isn't until after Smackdown's main event. So what's up?"

"Can you please get my bags from John's locker room. I cannot be around him right now. Please." She pleaded.

"Okay, but you do know that you have to talk to him about this sooner rather than later." He left to get her bags for her.

She took a seat on the couch letting out a breath. "I can't believe I just did that." She said to herself since no one else was around. Or so she thought. She jumped a little and looked up when she heard the door shut. _Oh shit. What is he doing here? This is exactly why I came here instead. Ugh!_

"Um-" John started to say looking at Lita who was trying to avoid his eyes.

"Can we not please. You have a match. You should be focused on that right now."

He made his way over to the red-head who was now standing up and walking away, looking like she was about to leave but he grabbed her arm and wouldn't allow her to leave turning her around so that she was looking at him. "Why did you do that?"

She took a deep breath before she spoke up. She knew she couldn't lie or find a way out of this. "Because I wanted to." She answered truthfully still trying to avoid eye contact. He was making this hard.

"I'm glad you did." He replied.

"No." She shook her head taking her arm out of his hold, finally looking up at him. "That was not right. It was not supposed to happen."

"Then why did it feel so right?" He asked getting closer to her closing the gap.

"I don't know." She looked into his eyes. She hated his eyes because she liked them so much. They were her favorite thing about him after his smile. She couldn't help but give in when he pulled her in for a kiss. She knew what she was doing was wrong but she just couldn't help it anymore. They pulled away a few seconds later when they heard the door open.

Edge glanced between the two when he entered the room. "Uh Li. Here's your bag." He handed Lita her bag, but she didn't take it yet as she looked frozen in place. He once again glanced between the two sensing something fishy was going on. "Is everything okay?"

"Yea." Lita said snapping out of it, taking the bag from the blonde. "Thanks." She headed towards the door without looking back. "I think I'm going to leave now. Can you just catch a ride with someone else?" She continued after Edge responded with a 'yes'. "Bye."

* * *

Lita didn't immediately make her way back to the hotel. She knew how observant Trish was and if she left right away, Trish could have caught on. She went to the Raw divas locker room to watch the match between Edge and John.

"Li. That was great acting out there." Mickie said making her way to the red-head who just entered the locker room.

"Yea." Trish added, "you're getting better with it."

_I'm glad you think so._ "Oh thanks."

"You know I didn't really think that was supposed to happen today. I thought it would happen later." Victoria said joining the conversation.

"Nope. Tonight was the night." She was not about to tell them that she kissed him because she wanted to and not because she had to.

"So are you supposed to go out there or something?" Trish asked.

"Nope. This continues tomorrow." She was hoping they would just change the subject now. "Oh look, it's about to start."

"Who's supposed to win?" Maria said making her way to the other four divas.

Everyone looked at Lita because she was really the only one that knew since she was sort of involved in the story-line and they didn't really hear much about this match themselves. "Let's keep it a surprise."

"Come on Li. Just tell us!" Trish said looking at Lita pouting a bit which just made little laugh a little.

"No blondie. Just wait and see."

The match was halfway over so Lita thought it would be the perfect time to leave so she could avoid having to run into John again. She knew she had to talk to him soon but she didn't want to right now. She rather talk to him where someone wasn't likely to overhear their conversation. Anyone could hear their conversation at the arena like at SummerSlam when Trish overheard their conversation and everything blew up. She knew if Trish overheard anything about that kiss not having to be done tonight or that extra kiss in the locker room, things would be worse. "Okay, my headache is getting worse so I'm just going to leave now." She turned to look at Trish. "See you back in the room."

"Wait. You don't want to watch the ending?" Mickie asked.

"I already know how it's going to end, I'll be fine."

"Are you okay?" Trish asked concerned.

"Just a little headache. I don't want to wait any longer. Just want to go."

"Didn't you come with Edge?"

"Yea, I already told him I had a headache so I might leave early. He said he'll catch a ride with someone else. Maybe John. Who knows."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Trish asked her friend.

Lita shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Promise. Just a little headache. It seems to be getting worse." She lied.

"Well then I'm coming." Trish said getting up from her seat. "You shouldn't drive if you have a big headache."

"No. I'll be fine. It's not a far drive. Plus, I can avoid a lot of traffic if I leave now, not going to be bad. You want to see the ending."

"Alright. If you say so. Just call me when you get there."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Alrighty mommy. Bye. See you girls later."

* * *

John was back at the hotel in the room he was sharing with Edge. He knew Edge knew about what was going on between him and Lita, he was a little relieved he wasn't questioning him about it. He wanted to talk to Lita himself but he didn't want to push her. He knew she would come to him when she was ready to talk. He didn't know when it would happen but he would wait for her.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to spear you that hard." Edge said walking into the living room sitting on the couch next to John who was watching some random channel, clearly he wasn't paying any attention to whatever was on.

"It's not that bad." It really wasn't even though Edge speared him a bit harder today then he should have. He didn't mean too but it just happened. Sometimes, things like that tended to happen. "It happens."

"So, can I ask you something?" Edge asked a bit hesitantly after a few minutes of silence.

"Sure."

"What's going on between you and Li?"

John took a second before he answered. "I don't know." John answered truthfully. He really didn't know what was going on in the red-heads mind. Edge wasn't really expecting that answer. He was expecting a bit more, he didn't know what else to say now so he just kept quiet. There was a long awkward silence until Edge's phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Edge answered the phone. "Hold on hold on hold on. Slow down. What's wrong?"

"Lita." Trish replied finally slowing down just a little. "I can't find her. She's not in the room. I told her to call me when she got back to the hotel but she didn't. And I just got here a bit ago and she's not here. It's raining. What if she got into an accident? What if something happened? I knew I should have left with her."

"Okay Trish. Calm down. I'm sure Li is okay." That caught the attention of John. "Did you call her?"

"Duh. I called her before I called you."

"Okay." He tried to think where the red-head could be. He was also concerned since it was raining. She wasn't answering the phone, what if she did get into an accident? Where could she be? "Did you check outside the hotel? You know how much she likes sitting outside sometimes."

"It's raining."

"It's Lita."

"Good point."

"Do you want me to check?"

"No. I'll go."

"Okay just call me and tell me if she's there or not. If she's not, I guess we can start looking around. I don't know where but we can just go around and look around on the roads near the hotel and arena."

"Alright. Thanks. I'm going to go see if she's outside. I'll call you."

"Don't forget."

"I won't."

"What's wrong?" John asked when Edge hung up the phone. "Where's Li?"

"Don't know. She's probably sitting outside or something."

"It's raining."

Edge rolled his eyes. "She likes sitting outside in the rain when some thing is on her mind."

"Oh."

"Yea, Trish is going to see if she's sitting around outside somewhere. If not, then I'm going to go see where she is."

"You think she's ignoring Trish's call on purpose? Maybe you should try calling her."

"Why don't you?" Edge would try to call Lita but he wanted to know why John wasn't doing it himself.

John rolled his eyes. "She's not gonna answer my call since I'm the 'thing' that's one her mind in the first place. I don't want to push her. I want to give her some space."

"That's smart. Yea. I'll call her. Don't think she'll pick up though." Edge proceeded to call Lita but she didn't pick up his call either. "I think she's just going to ignore everyone right now." Edge really hoped Lita was safe and she was just having one of her moments where she was ignoring everyone because she was just thinking. He was worried about her. He hoped she would talk to him but he knew she wasn't going to, at least not now.

* * *

Lita put away her phone after she turned it off. Trish kept calling her and now Edge kept calling her as well. She also received a call and a text from Dawn telling her to answer her phone call. _Trish probably got to Edge who probably got to Dawn_, she thought. She just wanted to be alone and think about everything that was going on. She couldn't just keep letting this go the way it was. She knew her friends were going to worry right now but she didn't want to be around anyone.

"There you are." Trish started to say as she headed to the bench Lita was sitting on outside. "Edge knew you would be out here. Why the hell did you not call me to tell me you made it to the Hotel in one piece? What are you doing out here? Why are you sitting the rain? You're drenched. You're going to get sick. Let's go inside. Let me call Edge real quick and tell him I found you." Trish proceeded to call Edge to tell him Lita was safe.

"I like the rain." Lita simply answered.

Trish took a seat next to her on the wet bench hanging up the phone. She offered her umbrella to share with Lita who didn't want it. She was already soaked so it didn't matter to her. "What's wrong? You've been acting weird and distant for a couple of weeks now."

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have. You were also acting weird in the locker room today. Are you okay? What's wrong."

Lita tried to come up with a lie real quick. A believable lie. She knew she had to be convincing if Trish was going to leave her alone about this. "It's my dad. He called me a month ago." That wasn't a total lie, she didn't try to let anything with her dad to bother her but she didn't want to tell Trish the truth yet. Her dad didn't call her, he actually showed up at her house, it didn't happen a month ago, it happened back a couple of months ago.

"You're dad called you?"

"Yea. I don't want to talk about it."

"I know you don't but I'm worried about you. Maybe talking about it will help make you feel better?"

"You know when my dad is concerned, nothing makes me feel better."

Trish didn't question Lita any further because she knew how much Lita hated to talk about her dad, she never really got along with him especially after her parents divorced. "Is there something else too?"

Lita badly wanted to tell Trish about John but she couldn't do it. Trish would get really mad at her and lash out and she didn't want that. "No." She decided to keep lying.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Trish decided to speak up. "Let's go inside. You're going to get sick."

"Alright." Lita agreed even though she really didn't want to. She still wanted to just sit outside. It made her feel better. she knew if she didn't go insdie now, Trish would start suspecting this was more than her father calling her, it was but she didn't want to tell Trish right now, she couldn't. She didn't even know what she would tell Trish. She just had to talk to John as soon as she could think of what to say. She hated this whole situation and it made her feel weak. She knew she had to talk to John soon, preferably before Raw the next night. It was going to be a long night trying to figure everything out but she knew it was for the best if she didn't keep avoiding everything especially after the kiss, or kisses.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Guest- I have thought about Trish/Randy. It's a definite possibility. I already know what I'm going to do. You'll find out soon but not too soon.**

**If anyone is confused, Lita's dad thing is not random. It'll take a few chapters to play out but I promise it's not random and it has an impact on something that will happen later on.**

******Seriously. I just want to thank everyone for reading, reviewing, and liking this. Reading your reviews makes me happy because you guys actually like this and I didn't know people would actually read what I wrote so it definitely makes me happy knowing there are people who read it and like it, favorite it and follow it. Big shock. Didn't really think people would like it, if anything, probably a person or two. But seriously, thank you. =)**


	19. Chapter 19

John heard a sneezing sound coming from his locker room. He was a little surprised to see Lita in the locker room since he didn't see her there earlier. He thought she would avoid him after the kiss, well, kisses, last night. He was surprised that she wasn't running away but maybe she wouldn't talk about this right now.

"Maybe ya shouldn't have had sat outside in the rain last night." John said entering the room. The red-head jumped a bit, surprised by his sudden appearance. "I was with Edge." He replied when she gave him a confused look like how would he know she was sitting outside.

Lita shrugged. "Yea, well, who cares? It's just a little cold."

"Well, I do have to kiss you for the segment later."

_Crap._ She forgot all about the segment. Stephanie told her earlier that John was supposed to run into Lita in the the hallway and confront her about the kiss after he congratulated her. Then at the end of the segment he was supposed to reciprocate her actions from the night before and kiss her. Lita hesitated a bit as she spoke, "Look. We should probably talk about last night."

"I'm not gonna push ya."

"Yea well I really think we should talk about this before... I don't know but we just need to figure something out. I have thought a lot last night as well as many times before. But, we're not going to talk about it right now. I don't want someone to overhear. How about I come to your room later? I'm sharing with Trish, like usual. Are you alone or sharing?"

"Randy."

"Okay, just kick him out for a bit."

"Alright."

There was a knock on the door. A stagehand told Lita that she was needed in the ring soon because her segment with Trish was about to start. Trish was supposed to challenge her to a rematch the next week on Raw and when Lita agreed, Victoria came out of nowhere and attacked her.

"Well I have to go get ambushed now. See you later. Our segment is supposed to be right after that one." Lita said leaving the room.

* * *

Lita was currently making her way to John's room later that night after Raw. She told Trish that Edge wanted to talk to her about something and that she was going to his room for a bit. She hoped that Randy was already out of the room. She didn't want to see him, she knew he knew what was going on between her and John and it just made it a little uncomfortable. Lita took a second before she knocked on the door. She was so nervous about what she was about to talk about with John.

"Hey." Lita was confused as to who answered the door. "Um..."

Edge knew what this was about. "Okay. Yea. I was supposed to take Randy with me." He stepped aside allowing the red-head to enter the room.

"I don't want to leave. This is gonna be fun. I want to witness this." Randy said making himself comfortable earning a glare from John.

"Shut up Randy. Let's go." Edge started to say heading towards the door.

"Um, I told Trish I went to talk to you so stay away from her. You know what? Just please go to your room and don't get out."

"Um. Half an hour enough?" He left along with a reluctant Randy when she nodded.

"Hey." Lita said taking a seat next to John after he gestured for her to.

"Hi." He waited for her to say something else.

Lita stopped playing with her hands looking up and John. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not telling you anything sooner."

"Then I guess I'm guilty of that too."

She nodded in agreement. It was quiet again for a while before she spoke up again. "Okay. Um. I really like you... a lot. But I don't know what I... what we, can do about this. I don't want to ruin anything with Trish but... but I want to... I talked to Dawn. She suggested that... I know this is crazy. But, okay. She suggested that..." She paused for a moment before she continued. She really couldn't believe she was doing this. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ "Okay. She suggested that we should start a relationship, secretly, and see where it went. If it were to go anywhere, then I guess that could be the time to worry about Trish and talk to her about it." _Okay, did I seriously just do that?_

"I really want to see if there is somethin' that could happen but I don't wanna push you into doin' somethin' you don't wanna do. I mean, I just don't want to push you in a way that would make you want to get away from me."

She nodded. "I think it's the best way to get over this if we were meant to get over this. I don't know what's going to happen but I don't want to regret not doing anything and always thinking 'what if'. I feel really horrible for doing this to Trish though. I'm such a horrible friend but I really can't get over this. I... Edge said I have to be selfish at times and right now is the time. Like Dawn said, if this goes nowhere, Trish doesn't have to find out about it and if this does go somewhere, it'll be worth it. I'm sure I can talk to her about this. Either way I'm not going to keep her in the dark for too long."

"You really think it's a good idea? You think it's a good idea to go about this behind her back? What if she finds out on her own somehow? That'll probably piss her off even more."

Lita shook her head. "She won't find out. I thought about this. We just don't tell anyone."

John rolled his eyes. "Except for Edge, Dawn, and Randy who already know about almost everything."

"Yea. Well, I trust Edge and Dawn. I'm sure you trust Randy. So, what's it going to be?"

"Are you sure about this?"

Lita nodded. "Yes. I just... I can't help it anymore. I can't keep avoiding you and the way I feel. I want to do this. I don't want to regret this even though I will probably regret lying to Trish about this but I'm going to tell her either way. Just not now."

John grinned at her. "I'm happy you want to do this. So do I. But only if you're sure."

Lita rolled her eyes grinning back at him. "And, for the billionth time, I am. We won't get caught and..." She looked a bit nervous and started to bite her lip, but she thought, either this would be stupid or worth it, why not take a risk.

"You're gonna have to stop doing that."

"What?" She asked confused.

"Biting your lip."

"And why?"

He smirked. "It's hot and I can't stop myself."

She started to smile but tried to stop herself. "Well, you have to. Remember I have a little cold, wouldn't want you to get sick."

"Trust me. I won't get sick."

She started to smile a bit until she felt his lips on hers and it felt as if the world stopped for a moment. She loved the feeling of kissing him even though she did feel a bit guilty about Trish but she wasn't going to keep thinking about that anymore. They deepened the kiss even more with John pulling her onto his lap until Randy and Edge walked into the room causing them to pull apart and Lita getting up from his lap looking embarrassed of getting caught. Randy started smirking when he realized what they just walked in on. "Oh. Should we come back?"

"Yes." John answered.

"No." Lita started to say. She looked over at John and back at Randy and Edge. She began to tell the other two about the idea Dawn came up with and how they were going to go ahead with it.

"Are you sure about this?" Edge already told the her that he was going to support her no matter what but he just wanted to make sure she was one hundred percent sure about this. He didn't want her to end up regretting this, but he also didn't want her to regret something if she didn't do this either.

"Positive."

"Don't hurt her or I'll hurt you." Edge said looking over at John who simply rolled his eyes.

"Don't hurt him or I'll... Well, I won't hurt you, you're a chick, but I'll think of something." Randy joked.

"Anyways." Lita said rolling her eyes, "I'll see you guys later." She smiled at John. "Bye."

"What, no kiss?" John pouted.

She smirked at him, "You had enough," and left.

"So you're the one who really came up with the plan and told Dawn to plant it in her head. Right?" Edge asked John who just smiled at him giving him the answer.

"Smart." Randy started to say. "Didn't want to push her so you got Dawn to basically do it. You're not as dumb as you look."

"Fuck you."

"Sorry Cena, I don't roll that way but it sure looked like Lita was about to do that to you, good thing we didn't walk in a couple of minutes later huh Edge?" John just shook his head at the self proclaimed Legend Killer who found himself on the end of a slap to the head from the blonde.

"I don't need you to be talking about one of my closest friends in that way."

"You didn't have to slap me." Randy said rubbing the back of his head.

"Whatever. I'm going. Just came back to see if I could catch up with Li. Bye." Edge left the room to head back to his own. He just hoped whatever Lita decided to do was good for her. He knew how much she thought about this and how much she wanted to do this because she wouldn't have done it if she really didn't want to and risk hurting Trish. He knew how much Trish meant to her but he was happy she was doing something for herself for once.

* * *

Lita wasn't feeling so guilty anymore when she finally made her way back to her room. She made a quick detour outside the hotel to call Dawn and fill her in on what just happened. She really needed to talk to someone about it and since she couldn't talk to Trish, she knew she had to call Dawn who was happy with what just happened.

"How was your talk with Edge?" Trish asked making her way to her bed.

"Not bad." Lita replied. "It went well." That wasn't a total lie. The talk she had did go well but it wasn't with Edge, she didn't need to know that.

"Chris called me."

Lita was surprised to hear that. "What? When?"

"Tonight. Right after you left to talk to Edge."

"What did he want?"

"He just called to say he missed me and how he heard John broke up with me."

_There it is,_ Lita started to feel guilty once again after the last part of that statement. "He wants to get back together?"

"I don't know. He just said he wants to be friends again."

"Oh. Well, do you want to?"

"Yea, I do. We were friends before we started a relationship. I mean, we broke up because of our different schedules and his trust issues but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Do you think that's a good idea? You still love him."

"I always will."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." _Even though I'm probably going to end up doing that myself. _

Trish smiled at her. "I know and I won't. I know what I'm doing. Good night."

"Good night." _I'm such a horrible friend. __Well, if she does get back together then maybe I won't be such a horrible friend after all. She clearly still loves Chris, she was never really into John in the first place. She just used him to get over Chris which clearly didn't work. Whatever. I can't keep feeling guilty, no reason to. I hope I know what I'm doing too._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I know this update took longer than usual, I like to update at least once a week (even though we all know I get carried away sometimes), I already had this written up but I got really carried away with Plan B, it's fun writing that, and never got to editing this until now, obviously. And I had a segment written and I debated with myself whether or not I should put it there but it sucked and I couldn't make it good so I deleted it. Just use your imaginations if you wanted to read it, I explained it a bit so I'm sure you can figure it out.**

**_One Tree Hill_ fans- Check out "Hello, Goodbye" by xHalesMariex****. It's so good.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Where are we going? It's already been forty-five minutes." Lita asked John who was driving them the following Friday after Lita proposed Dawn's sneaking around idea although it was originally John's idea but she didn't know that.

"Olympia."

"Why?"

"Because there are too many of our co-workers in Seattle right now and we can't really hang out there."

"So we're going to drive over an hour away just to hang out?"

"Is that too much for you?"

"No. Just kind of funny how we have to do this." They fell in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "So what are we going to do there?"

John glanced over at her grinning. "It's a surprise."

"I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one."

"Probably not." She argued back.

"Yes you will."

"No."

"I know you will."

"No you don't. I don't like surprises."

John rolled his eyes. "Stubborn."

"I know. That's everyone's favorite quality about me." She grinned.

He rolled his eyes once again. "Sure it is." He started chuckling to himself after another moment of silence.

Lita looked over at him. "What's so funny?"

"You realize what we're listenin' to right?"

"Yea," Lita answered, "crap. And that's funny because...?"

"We haven't really argued about music for a while now."

"We're growing up," she replied. "Ugh. How much longer?!" she whined.

"I thought we were growing up," he joked earning a glare from the passenger.

"Shut up."

"That's very grownup of you." That earned him a punch in the arm.

"Ouch! What the hell? I'm drivin'. You wanna die?"

"I wouldn't want to spend my last couple of minutes in this World with you."

"Your words hurt me," he said taking his free hand putting it on his chest, "right here."

"Good." She smirked. John took the time to turn the radio louder. "Ugh. You know I can't listen to this crap on normal volume. What the hell makes you think I can listen to it this loud. It gives me a headache even more."

"Good." He mocked her earlier statement. which almost earned him another punch but he saw it coming and caught her arm in mid air.

"Go to hell." Lita yanked her arm away from him. "Don't touch me."

"Are you always moody?"

"Shut up and drive."

The rest of the car drive was spent in silence other than the garbage sound, according to Lita, coming from the radio.

"Seriously?" Lita said when she saw where their final destination was. "You ready to lose again?" She said with a smug look on her face.

"Please. I'm gonna come out on top this time." He smirked adding, "In more ways than one."

"Pervert." Lita said getting out of the car walking towards the bowling alley, John following suit.

"Only for you."

"Is that what you tell all of the girls?"

"Only the ones with red hair."

"So the rumors about you and Maria are true." She felt a smile coming on when she saw the look on his face but it disappeared when she thought of something and she stopped walking. "And what about the blonde ones?"

John stopped as well when he knew she wasn't walking next to him anymore and turned to look at her. "Only the ones with red hair." He repeated. "Plus, um... We never... I mean... you know..."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Why not?" She questioned.

"What?"

"Why didn't you... you know... with...?" She said feeling a bit awkward that she was having this conversation with him.

"Probably because me and you already did that a while ago and she probably didn't feel comfortable. Shouldn't you be happy about that?"

She shrugged. "I guess. Does that make me a bitch?"

"Not that necessarily, but other things do." He smirked.

"Go to hell." She started to walk once again towards the bowling alley with him following after a couple of seconds. _She's so damn moody today_, John thought.

"Alright." John said tying the bowling shoes once the duo rented a pair. "Get ready to lose."

Lita snorted. "You wish. Since I'm nice-"

This time John snorted. "Are you now? You just told me to go to hell a little while ago."

"You can still go there but like I said, since I'm nice, you can take your turn first. But I thought scoring this differently could be more fun."

"Uh-huh."

"Like, typical scoring is a pain to keep up so if you get a strike, you get 15 points. If you get a spare, 12 points, and getting all pins down in the three turns give you 10 points. But once you get all the pins down, doesn't matter if you get a strike or a spare, you don't get the other remaining chances."

"That's lame."

"But it's easier to keep score."

"Still lame, but fine."

"Great, we will play best out of three. Maybe I'll let you win one." She said with a cocky grin.

"And people call me cocky."

"You are, I'm not. I'm just confident. I can't help it that I'm good." She tried justify her cockiness.

* * *

Lita and John were on the last three frames of the last game, both splitting the first two games. Lita claimed she let John win one of them but he knew that wasn't the truth because if it was then she wouldn't be semi-pissed about losing.

"Alright Johnny boy, watch and learn. I'm about to get 15 points." She was overly confident and the total opposite happened which caused John to laugh.

"I didn't know a strike would be rolling the ball into the gutter."

"Go to hell, I got this."

"I'll only go if you're going with me."

Lita rolled her eyes and took her second turn which only knocked down one pin. "I don't need your commentary," She said before John could say anything. She took her final turn and this time knocked down four pins.

"Ah. five points." John said grabbing a bowling ball to take his turn. Unlike Lita, he actually got all pins down. "Strike." He said turning to look at the red-head who was getting annoyed. "That's how you get a strike. That's fifteen points."

"Shut up. I have two more frames left and you only have one and you're only winning this one by twenty. I still have a chance."

He snorted. "Not if you play like you did the last frame."

Lita ignored him and went to take her turn. Five pins. Second turn and the remaining pins. "Twelve points. Now you're only winning by eight and we both have one frame left."

"You know if I get more than seven, you have no chance."

"Well, you're not going to get more than seven." He went up to take his turn. He was taking longer than usual. "Hurry up jackass. You're going to lose anyways."

"Says the person who's losin' by eight and is going to lose soon."

"Bite me."

"That can be arranged." He said still staring straight ahead with focus of getting a strike.

"You are such a..." She stopped saying what she was going to when she saw some kids walk by with their parents. "No it can't. Shut up and take your turn."

He took his turn and took down four pins. "I'm gonna win."

"You still need four."

"I have two chances to get four." She rolled her eyes and he took another shot at the pins. "I win, you lose." He said when he hit five of the remaining pins. "Let's finish this and then I can see how much I beat you by."

"Best four out of five." She challenged.

John rolled his eyes. "No. You're a sore loser. It's okay."

"It's only fair." She started to say. "You had a rematch. I want a rematch."

"That's not how it works."

"I hate you. Go to hell."

"How many times are you gonna tell me that?"

"As much as I want." She took the bowling shoes off and put her regular shoes back on. "Where to now annoying one?"

"Drive around until we find a place to eat. You lost, you pay." He said getting up to hand over the bowling shoes.

"I thought if you win, you pay."

"No, you lose, you pay." They made their way out of the bowling alley and into the car.

"You're cheap."

"I'll show you how cheap I am, I'll find an expensive looking place."

"That does show how cheap you are."

"Any preferences?"

"Don't care."

He started laughing. "You're really upset about losing? Maybe I should have let you win."

"Shut up."

* * *

Trish was on her way out of the hotel with a couple of the other girls for dinner. She wanted to spend some time with Lita but she was with Edge, or that's what Lita told her. Unfortunately for the red-head, Trish ran into Edge and Mickie in the lobby on her way out. "Edge?" She looked confused. "Where's Li? She told me she was hanging out with you today?"

_Crap. _He started to think of an excuse. "Well, we were but then she kind of left me somewhere. So now we're not."

"Where is she?" Lillian questioned.

"Who knows, it's Lita. She's always missing."

"Yea, when something is bothering her." Trish looked worried. "Did she say something?"

"No she just said she had to do something so stop looking worried. She's okay." Edge replied.

"But... I mean..." Trish grabbed Edge by the arm and took him to the side away from the other divas. "She said something to me about her dad last week, you think this has something to deal with him."

This was the first Edge heard about this. Of course he, along with Trish and Dawn, knew about Lita's father but he never heard something about him recently. "No. I'm sure that's not it. She would've told me if it was. Plus, we're in Seattle, he's probably in Atlanta or Florida or somewhere on the East Coast."

Trish pulled her phone out of her purse. "I'm going to call her." She waited for her friend to answer the phone. "Li what the hell? Where are you? You said you were with Edge but I just ran into him. He said you had something else to do. Are you okay?"

_Damn it. _Lita didn't look at who was calling before she answered. She gestured for John to stay quiet. "Hey, um, yea I just had something to do."

"Like what? Wait, is that rap on in the background."

_Crap. _She probably should have turned the radio off. "Oh I guess it is."

"Why are you listening to rap?" Trish questioned.

"I don't know. I guess spending time with jackass in the same locker room has made me immune to this so I didn't even realize it was on."

"Okay. So where are you?"

She tried to come up with something real quick but she couldn't. "Trish, the reception here is really bad. I can't hear you. I'll just talk to you later when I get back. I won't be too long, just like two hours or something. I'm safe. Promise. Bye." She let out a breath when she hung up the phone. "That was close."

"I'm still a jackass?" John questioned.

Lita rolled her eyes. "You still call me 'Red' sometimes so yea, you're still jackass."

Back at the hotel lobby Trish was a bit confused about the phone conversation. "Well, she said she's safe and that's all that matters." Trish said looking up at Edge. "Well, got to go. See you later."

"Yea, bye." Edge said watching her and the other divas walk off, Mickie walking towards him.

"What was that about?" Mickie asked confused. "You weren't with Lita, you were with me, why did you lie?"

Mickie didn't know what was going on between John and Lita because Lita asked him not to tell anyone and that included Mickie so he never told her. "She has something going on and she didn't want to worry Trish so she made me lie for her." He didn't want to lie but he was doing it for his friend and it's not like anyone was going to find out the truth anyways.

"Is she okay?" Mickie asked concerned.

"Yea." He nodded.

* * *

Lita and John were back at the hotel a little over two hours later. They were outside of John's room, since Lita was sharing with Trish she thought she would just walk back to his room and then go back to hers.

"That was fun." Lita started to say until John interrupted her.

"Even though you lost and acted like a sore loser?"

"Shut up."

"So you liked the surprise?"

"I hate surprises," She grinned, "but I liked that one."

"I knew you would."

"Good night." She looked around her to see if anyone was around but no one was so she quickly kissed him but he didn't let her off that easily. She pulled away hitting him. "What the hell jackass? Someone could have saw."

"Then let's go inside." He said opening the door.

"I can't. Trish is waiting for me."

"She already waited a while, she can wait more." Lita was about to refuse again but he opened the door and pulled her inside closing the door and pushing her up against it.

"What the hell?!"

"Now for a proper good night." He pushed up against her and dipped his head to hers and crushed her lips with his own. She reciprocated and kissed him back and he pulled back after a while smirking at her. "So now do you want to stay?"

She smirked back and pulled his head down towards her after she wrapped her hands around his neck kissing him. She pushed him away with force and started laughing heading out the door. "Not a chance."

"You're such a tease." He called after her closing the door.

Lita continued her laughter as she left the room and headed towards her own, that is until she saw a familiar figure. "Look what the cat dragged in." She tried to ignore the person but he wasn't going to let that be easy for her. "Hey bitch. I'm talking to you."

"Yea, well. Guess what? I don't care." She walked past him but he grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Let go of me Matt."

"I know for a fact your room isn't on this floor, so who's your next victim?"

"Stalking me now are we? Let go of me." She tried to get out of his hold but he pushed her against the wall making her scream a little loud.

"What the hell?" John said coming out of his room. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He saw Lita against the wall in the hallway and Matt glaring at her like he was about to do something else.

"She told me to let go of her and that's what I did." Matt started to smirk. "Oh. So Cena is your victim? That's who you're screwing now?"

"Not that it's any of your business, he's my friend." She said glaring at Matt.

"Yea right. You're nothing but a whore." He looked over at John. "All she's good for is a good lay. After that, you can-"

"I'd watch your mouth if I was you Hardy." John interrupted him, threatening him.

Matt snorted. "I'm a better wrestler than you. I could take you down."

This time Lita snorted. "Please, you're not even the best wrestler in your family. You weren't even the second best in a group of three." Of course she was talking about Jeff and Team Extreme. She looked up at John who was now besides her. "Just leave it. He just likes creating problems for no reason. I'm going to my room now."

"I'll walk you." John didn't trust Matt not to follow her and cause her more trouble. Lita wanted to protest but she thought that would be the best decision.

"Aw. How cute." Matt started to say as the duo walked off. "You're dropping your whore off. Is that how that how the payment works nowadays?"

"Ignore him." Lita sensed that John was about to turn back to go to Matt. "He's not worth it."

They finally made it to Lita's room she was sharing with Trish. "Thanks." She said trying to smile at John who grabbed her and took her in for a hug. The door opened all of a sudden with the two backing away.

Trish was surprised to see the two of them together right there. "Um..." Trish started to say confused.

"Ran into Matt trouble. So John was there and offered to walk me up."

Trish looked at John. "Please tell me you punched him."

"Nope. Almost. She wouldn't let me."

"You don't need her permission."

"Anyways." Lita looked at John and smiled. "Thanks. Bye. Good night." She turned around and went into the room.

"Wait." Trish said as John was leaving to go to his room. "Thanks for walking her up." She smiled at him.

"Yea, no problem. Good night." He left and Trish closed the door behind her.

"So what did Matt say?" Trish wanted to know but she also didn't want to push her so if Lita didn't answer her, she wasn't going to ask her again.

"He called me a whore and said I was probably screwing someone else. And then John came when he heard me scream after that asshole pushed me against the wall. That's when Matt said I'm probably screwing John. Anyways, I don't want to talk about it. I just... I just want to go to sleep."

"Okay. Good night."

Lita heard her phone beep when she was ready for bed. She took her phone and checked it. She smiled when she saw it was a message from John asking if she was okay. She thought it was sweet how he had to text her to make sure she was okay. She replied and told him she was okay and was just tired. She just hoped Matt would leave her alone, he was still bitter about her breaking up with him even though that was over a year ago.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**


	21. Chapter 21

Lita woke up the next day to the constant ringing of a phone. She didn't know whether it was hers or Trish's phone ringing. It was persistent and annoying. She tried to ignore it but she couldn't. She saw that it wasn't her phone that was ringing and was actually the blonde's phone, but her phone had been ringing before, she saw she had a couple of missed calls from Lillian. She wondered what that could be about. She heard the shower running so she knew Trish was in the shower. She decided to call Lillian when she heard Trish's phone ringing again, she assumed it was Lillian but she didn't want to pick up her friends phone in case it wasn't her.

"Finally. What the hell took you so long?!" Lita rolled her eyes as she heard that on the other end of the phone.

"Good morning to you too Lil."

"It's eight. Are you still sleeping?"

"Not anymore, thanks to you. What do you want?" She realized how that must have came out. "Sorry, didn't mean for that to come out rude but what do you want?"

"I want you and Trish in my room ASAP! I don't care if you just woke up. Come! Now!"

"Trish is in the shower. I didn't even brush my teeth yet or wash my face."

"It's okay. You're not trying to impress anyone." Lita rolled her eyes yet again which Lillian obviously couldn't see.

"Yea but what if-" She stopped herself. She was seriously about to say what if she ran into John. _Wow. Can't say that._ "What if I run into some hot guy on my way to your room?" _Seriously, since when do I care?_

"Since when do you care?" The ring announcer saying exactly what the red-head was thinking. "Plus, I'm a couple of doors down."

"You never know Lil. Crazier things have happened." _Yea, like me and John. _

Lillian sighed. "Fine, I'm giving you thirty minutes to get your butts in here. Vicki should be here shortly. I'll tell you everything then. Bye."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and decided she should probably get up now and look for clothes to wear that day. She just hoped Trish would hurry and get out of the bathroom so she could hop in the shower.

* * *

"Okay Lil. What is it that had you calling all of us around seven this morning?" Trish said when her and Lita made their way into Lillian's hotel room.

"Vicki isn't here yet."

"You said she was going to be here shortly and this was like more than half an hour ago. You're going to make us wait after ordering us to be here in half an hour?" Lita asked rolling her eyes.

"It took me an hour to get a hold of you girls. You can wait for her."

Trish looked around the room taking a seat on the couch. "Where's Dave?"

Lillian started to smile thinking about her boyfriend. "He's not here at the moment. I kicked him out so I could tell you girls something."

"And?" Lita hoped Lillian would get to what she had to tell them.

"Wait for Vicki. Stop being impatient." There was a knock on the door a few seconds later. "You took forever." Lillian said as she let Victoria into the room.

"Whatever." Victoria said taking a seat next to in between Trish and Lita.

"Okay. Vicki's here. Now you can spill." The red-head was starting to get a little impatient with the ring announcer.

"Okay." She took her left hand from behind her back which the others didn't really notice she was trying to hide it and put it in front of them so they could see. "I'M ENGAGED!"

"OhMyGod!" Trish squealed hugging Lillian.

"Wow. Congratulations!" Lita exclaimed hugging her friend.

"That's so great Lil." Victoria echoing the other twos sentiments.

"When's the wedding?" Trish asked resulting in Lita to roll her eyes.

"She just got engaged. You really think they already set up a date?"

"Li does make a good point. But we know which month we want to get married in. End of April or anytime in May." Lillian answered her fellow blonde's question.

"This is so exciting! You have to start planning now!"

"Calm down blondie. She has half a year to plan it."

"You three will be helping." Lillian said glancing between the three of them. "You three will be my bridesmaids slash maid of honors. No way in hell am I choosing between the three of you. Times like this I wish I had a sister so I could just pick her and no one would be mad at me. But I decided this would be the best solution."

Trish clapped her hands in excitement. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Are you going to have an engagement party?" Victoria asked.

"Not really. It would kind of be hard having a party with our family when we're always on the road."

"But we can always have one for you with your work friends." Lita suggested.

Lillian nodded in agreement. "We could."

"Then it's settled. You don't worry your pretty little head over it. The three of us will throw you and Dave an engagement party. Just tell us who you don't want there."

"You know I pretty much get along with everyone so anyone you three don't want is fine with me."

"Okay, well we'll plan something out."

* * *

Lita was in her locker room the following Monday talking to the four other divas who were going to be a part of the the tag team match for the house show. Her and Melina were supposed to team up against Trish and Jillian who were going to get disqualified after they Victoria came out to help Trish attack Lita.

"So how are you going to attack her?" Melina asked their opponents and Victoria.

Trish and Victoria looked at one another before the blonde decided to speak up. "With a chair."

"What the hell?!" This was the first Lita was hearing about this. "I just thought you were going to hurt me enough for me to have an 'injury' or whatever. But a chair?!"

"Stephanie suggested it." Victoria replied. "Actually, she didn't really suggest it, she more so told us it would work better with a chair. Don't worry though, we won't be hurting you to much. Just one or two chair shots and then Mickie is supposed to come out and run us off."

"We actually talked about it before hand when I attacked Trish with the chair. Why am I just finding out about this?"

Trish remembered that match a couple of years ago very well. "I don't know. Stephanie was looking for you. But she didn't find you so she told the two of us to pass it along to you."

Lita sighed. She was actually with John earlier which is exactly why Stephanie couldn't find her. Of course she didn't tell the others that. "Just don't do too much damage. I don't want to accidentally get injured. I mean, I only recently got to stop acting like a whore and finally get to fight in a real wrestling match instead of fighting those who can't wrestle like Maria. Ugh. They actually made me lose to Candice. Sure, she's not as bad as Maria so thankfully I didn't have to lose to her. Well, in a singles match anyways."

John entered the room just as Lita ended her rant. He was a bit surprised to see the other four divas in their locker room right now. "Um, should I come back?"

"No." Trish said looking up from where she was seated. "We're done." She got up and left. She was still a little upset at John because of how he broke up with her.

"Well, then I guess we'll see you later." Jillian said smiling at the red-head and leaving with Melina and Victoria following after her.

"This why I can't tell Trish anything yet. She still seems a bit upset with you." Lita said getting up to close the door so no one could overhear anything she just said.

"You're okay with this though right?" He just wanted to make sure she didn't think this was a mistake and was going to regret this later.

"Of course." She smiled to reassure him that she wasn't regretting anything.

"Good." He moved a little closer to her closing the gap between them and pulled her head down towards her and placed a lingering kiss on her lips. They both jumped and pulled away when they heard the door open. Unfortunately for them, the person saw what just happened.

"What the hell?!"

"Lil..." _Damn it. At least it wasn't Trish, _Lita thought as she saw who just caught them.

"Were you just... Did you... What?" The confused ring announcer asked moving further in the room towards the other two closing the door behind her.

"Lil-" Lita tried to say something but she couldn't because she really didn't know what she was going to say and Lillian interrupted her.

"I should have known something was going on between the two of you. That kiss at No Mercy wasn't supposed to happen that night was it? I could tell by the look on your face. And then the way you two have been looking at one another since that day, hell, even before that day. When did this happen? What about Trish? This can only lead to trouble."

Lita looked up at John who was standing right next to her ever since Lillian entered the locker room. "Do you mind if I talk to her alone?" He shook his head and left. The red-head took a deep breath before she answered any of the blonde's questions. She proceeded to tell her about what happened in Atlantic City as well as when they came back and both her and John got into that little argument in the car and then how the kiss in the ring was not the only one that was shared between the two of them the night of No Mercy. She also told her about how they decided to go through with this to see if there was anything the next night after Raw.

"What about Trish?"

"She doesn't know. Obviously. She would be pissed."

"Then why?"

"I don't know but I feel like if I don't do anything about this, I'm going to end up regretting it and keep thinking 'what if'. I mean, I might end up regretting this either way if Trish gets pissed off. But her and Chris are getting close again. Maybe she'll get over it."

"I just don't want there to be a mess between the two of you.

"Same here. You have no clue how much this was bothering me and for how long."

"So how did you actually start this with John? I mean, You have to have some sort of feelings for him for you to start dating him especially after he dated your best-friend."

"Okay. Um. Here's the thing." Lita started to say hesitantly. Not a lot of people knew about this. Only a few did but she decided maybe Lillian knowing wouldn't hurt. "So, back in January after that horrible segment, the stupid celebration crap, I went to the hotel bar and got really drunk and John was there." She saw how Lillian looked like she was about to interrupt her. "Please let me finish first. So, he was there and I approached him and we just started talking and he was flirting with me and then he helped me back to my room even though he was just as drunk as I was, possibly a little less, so then I invited him into my room and next thing I know, I woke up in my bed next to him." She looked down on the ground not able to face her friend when the next words came out of her mouth. "Naked."

"Wow." Lillian couldn't believe there was something that happened between the two of them earlier in the year. Does Trish know about this?"

"Not at that time. She just found out a couple months ago." She finally looked back up looking at her friend again.

"So you realized you had feelings for him around that time?"

"Actually, I only started to realize that a couple of days before Trish told me about her crush on John and how she was going to ask him out. I was actually planning on telling him but then she told me and I felt like I couldn't do anthing about it. I know, I'm stupid to think I have a right to do anything about it now but, like I said before, I don't want to regret anything."

Lillian nodded. "I understand. But I just don't want the two of your friendship to suffer. Maybe you should tell her? She might not be that upset with you. What if she walks in on you two like I did? She'll be more upset if she finds out that way or from someone else."

"She won't. We just have to be extra careful." Lita arched an eyebrow at Lillian. "I think Trish knocks before she enters a room."

"Sorry. I didn't know there would be something going on in here."

Lita frowned. "I know. Just... Just please promise me you won't tell her or anyone else."

"Okay. I promise but if you and Trish get into a fight over this, I'm not taking anyone's side. I don't want to be in the middle of this."

"I hope it won't come to that but I wouldn't expect you to."

"I just hope you know what you're doing."

"I think I do. So you're not mad at me?"

Lillian shook her head. "I have no right to be. Plus, Trish was only using him as a rebound so maybe she won't be too upset with you. I can see he makes you happy even if you did just start this relationship. With everything you told me, I can tell that you have been harboring feelings for him for a while now. You make a cute couple. Oh. Dave is going to use him as one of his groomsmen. You both can walk down the aisle together! That would be so adorable. Maybe a sneak peek of the future, even though you both wouldn't be walking down the aisle together."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Are you done? Calm down. None of us know what will happen in the future. Plus, we just started this so let's not jump to conclusions about the future."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**********To the Guest who wanted Trish and Randy, sorry. But this works better for me and the story. Maybe next time I write something I can pair those two? We shall see.**

******I have big plans for Matt. ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

A couple of weeks had passed since Lita and John decided to go through with the relationship. They were pretty good at keeping this a secret except for when Lillian walked in on them kissing. Keeping true to her word, the ring announcer didn't tell anyone about what she found out. Well, except for Dave but Lita was okay with that. She knew he wouldn't tell anyone and him and John were friends so it didn't matter that much to her. As long as Trish or someone who would tell her didn't find out, like Matt. Matt actually went to Trish one day at the arena at one of the house-shows and told Trish how Lita left John's hotel room that night he tried to cause some trouble. Trish didn't think anything of it and just ignored him. She knew how much he liked making the red-heads like miserable so she thought he was lying. But that didn't stop the blonde from asking the red-head if there was something going on between her and John. That caught Lita off-guard and she wanted to tell her the truth, but she just couldn't so she lied. Trish even told her afterwards that she didn't know why she asked her that and she felt horrible but she felt like she had to which made Lita in turn feel really bad about lying.

It was the night of Cyber Sunday. The day when Lita and Trish's feud would be ending for a bit with the woman's champion retaining her belt and Trish wouldn't be allowed to have any more title shots until Lita eventually lost it to someone else. It was her punishment for attacking Lita over and over again the past few weeks. It was also the night that Edge and John's feud would be over as well with Edge retaining his belt and not allowing John any more rematches.

Lita made her way to the back to the trainer's room after John and Edge's match. She was a bit concerned she hurt Trish during their match because the blonde needed help to the back. She knew that Trish had some problems with her back before which was why she was out back in January for a while. She just hoped she didn't hurt her back but she landed the power bomb a little to hard than usual. She didn't have time to check up on Trish because she had to be out for the Raw main event right after her match for John and Edge's Championship match. Since Raw had the main event at the last pay-per-view, Smackdown would have the main event for this one.

"Are you okay?" Lita asked her friend when she entered the trainer's room.

Trish saw the look of concern on her face. "It's not your fault. My back is just acting up again."

"How long?"

Trish knew she meant how long was she going to be out and not how long her back has been bothering her again. "Probably two or three months."

"Damn it. I'm really sorry."

"Again. Not your fault. Maybe I won't be needed backstage and I can actually get some time off."

Lita snorted. "They actually had me walking around at ring side with my broken neck when Matt had to face Brock Lesnar. Good thing nothing happened and I didn't get hurt any more. God that would have been horrible."

"Well, I guess we'll see." Lita nodded in agreement. "I'm going home tomorrow and I'm going to see a doctor there and then they'll tell me more. But the trainer's here seem to think it'll be around three months."

"You better call me the moment you find out anything."

"I will."

* * *

You can't keep blamin' yourself for this." John said to Lita when they were back in his hotel room that night.

"I shouldn't have done the power bomb. Should have done something different."

"What's done is done. You can't blame yourself. You didn't know her back was startin' to mess up again."

Lita sighed. "I know."

"She already left?"

Lita nodded. "Yea. She actually was able to catch a flight. It won't be leaving until another hour or so though." Trish was initially supposed to head back tomorrow, but she was able to catch a flight later that night so she just decided to go back home then.

"So you're alone then since she left?" Lita nodded. "Then you want to stay here? I can make you feel better."

Lita rolled her eyes. "No."

"You know you want to."

"Yea, I said 'no' because I want to. Does that make sense to you?"

"Yes."

Lita once again rolled her eyes getting up from where she was sitting. "I'm tired and that match kind of has me sore. I guess we both brought it to one another tonight."

"I can give you a massage."

"No. I'm leaving."

"You're no fun."

She smirked at him. "I'm sure you can have fun with yourself." She saw the pout develop on his face. "Oh it is so much fun teasing you. Bye." She gave him a quick kiss and left.

Her room was on the same floor as John's this time, it was only a few doors down. But that didn't stop someone from bothering her again. She made it to her door and was pulling her key card out when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Leaving John's room again?"

She didn't have to turn around to see who it was that decided to bother her. "What's it to you Matt? It's none of your business."

"But I'm sure it's Trish's business."

She finally turned around to face him with a scowl on his face. "He's my friend and Trish knows it so shut the hell up and stop making up stupid crap in your puny brain."

"Aw. Looks like I hit a nerve. You know, you wouldn't be getting mad at me if it wasn't the truth."

"You have five seconds until I start kicking your ass."

Matt held up his hands in defense, probably because he knew she would most definitely follow through with the threat. "I'm leaving. Just know, I'm waiting for the day Trish comes to realize everything I told her about you and John is the truth. Some friend you are. First you cheat on me with one of my friends and now you're going to do something like that to your best-friend."

Lita started to clench her fists on her sides trying to fight the urge to knock him out. She was getting really annoyed and angry. "First of all, I did not cheat on you. Second, there is nothing going on between me and John and even if there was, that is none of you damn concern." She turned around and entered her room slamming the door in Matt's face who was smiling at everything that just happened. To him, that confirmed that there was most definitely something going on between her and John. He was going to have fun with this and getting more information about the his ex-girlfriend and John and he was going to have fun exposing this all to Trish when he had proof he could show her and she wouldn't think he was making up something.

* * *

Lita got a call from Trish the next evening right before Raw telling her that after all the tests it was confirmed that there was a serious problem with her back even though she didn't need any sort of surgery, and the doctor advised her not to wrestle or do any other type of activities which could make it worse for three months. She had already called up Vince and they were thinking she needed about two months off so she could rest and let her back heal since this was a problem that had previously occurred. They decided she could come back in two months and turn face around the time of New Year's Revolution and work without having to wrestle, kind of like Lita did after she came back from her knee injury. Lita couldn't help but feel guilty that she caused her friend to have problems with her back again, but Trish kept trying to reassure her that it was not her fault and she should have told Lita herself that they shouldn't do the power bomb and even if they didn't do that power bomb, there's no way to know whether or not she would have been saved from this injury either way.

Lita and John were in the red-heads hotel room that night since she didn't have a roommate that night and John was rooming with Randy and they just wanted to be alone together. They had ordered room service and now were just lounging around and talking with the tv on some cheesy made for television movie which they obviously weren't paying attention to.

"I can't believe you did that!" Lita said laughing at this story John told her about this one time he played a prank on Randy by putting a fake man in his bed the night after he knew Randy went a little crazy with the alcohol.

"It didn't take him to long to realize that it was a fake blow up doll but it did freak him out for a few minutes." _Her laugh. She looks so beautiful. _"You look so beautiful when you laugh."

She started to blush looking around on the ground. "Shut up."

He rolled his eyes. She didn't know how to take compliments. "It's a compliment." He lifted her chin so she was now looking at him. "You should get used to it because I'm gonna say that as much as I can." He was making her nervous so she bit her lip. "You need to stop doin' that. Especially when we're out there in the ring, you know how hard it is to control myself?" Before she could respond, he bent his head down and his lips crashed onto hers. She pulled him a bit closer against her and the kiss deepened. They pulled a part after a while to catch their breath. "Bed?" She nodded and pulled them off the couch and towards the bed. She pushed him on the bed and smirked at him before she got on the bed and on top of him and started kissing him on the lips and working her way down his neck which made him go crazy so he flipped them over so now he was on top of her. He was about to attack her lips again but a wicked idea came into his mind which he knew she wouldn't like and he thought it would be great payback for the night after their first official date when she teased him and left. He gave her a smug look which confused her and got up off the bed.

"Excuse me?"

"You know I just forgot. Randy is waitin' for me."

"Are you going to go continue this with him or something?" She joked even though she was a bit frustrated.

He gave her a disgusted look. "No, but I just don't want to be here. I think I have somethin' better to do."

"What the hell?" By now she was finally sitting back up on the bed looking very confused and frustrated. She didn't know he just stopped something from happening right then.

John started laughing after he saw the expression on her face. "You remember when you left me the night after our date when you teased me? Yea, this is payback. Oh and last night when you didn't want to stay."

"You are so horrible." He started to walk towards the door before he heard her talk again. "You know, I'm very good at denying you what you want. This is a one time offer for who knows how long."

He chuckled hoping she didn't hear him, sobering before he turned around to look at her. "I can handle that." He started to walk off again before he turned around and walk towards the bed and jumped on it. "You know I was only teasin'. Who am I to deny you what you want?" He crashed his lips onto hers before she could say smart ass remark he knew was bound to come from her mouth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Also, I'm not too sure if Trish's injury from 2005 (?) was her back or something else. I think it was but if it wasn't, I apologize and let's just pretend it was.**


	23. Chapter 23

More than a month had passed since Cyber Sunday, the day Trish was injured. Lita talked to her often and knew she was getting better day by day. The red-head was still the woman's Champion. Not really having a set feud with someone, she didn't have a title match against anyone at Survivor Series. There was a tournament between the divas to find the number one contender who happened to be Melina who she would be facing at Armageddon in a few days. Melina was also face as was Lita but that was supposed to change at Armageddon when the brunette turned heel after she started to attack Lita after she retained her championship. That set up a feud between the two and it was planned that Trish would come back around the time of New Year's Revolution, which was less than a month away, and turn face but that had changed. The bosses thought Trish could come back and take her anger out on Lita about her injury and start the whole Trish Lita feud again but this time, it wouldn't really be Trish feuding with Lita, it would be Melina who would have sought out Trish's help. Obviously, heel Trish wouldn't want to help someone win the woman's title but if it meant hurting Lita, she was all in for it.

Matt was still stalking Lita, as she liked to call it. He seemed to be everywhere when she turned around. She told John about the second time she ran into Matt outside of her room. He suggested he go find Matt and beat the living crap out of him which Lita liked but said that would only confirm Matt's suspicions. She didn't want Trish to find out from someone else, especially not Matt. She wanted to be the one to tell her friend but she never seemed to find the right time. John thought that she should tell Trish now because Matt was getting closer to finding out the truth and he didn't think Trish would get too mad because Lita told him how Trish told her that her and Chris were getting close again and she was happy with that. Lita thought about it and decided she would try to tell Trish when she came back after he injury. This didn't feel like something she should tell her over the phone.

"Li." Lita looked up to find Victoria calling her. "Stop daydreaming. We're here." By 'here', the raven-haired diva meant the skating rink in Pittsburgh. It was a couple of days before Armageddon and they were currently in Pittsburgh for a house show they had tomorrow but were off today so they decided to go ice-skating. They were going to head off to Richmond for the pay-per-view after the house show the next day. All the passengers of the car got out and met with the passenger of the other car. The groups in the car were split in male and female not on purpose but that's just how it ended up. The group of eight consisted of, of course Lita and Victoria as well as Mickie, Lillian, John, Randy, Edge, and Dave.

"I'll race you." Lita said looking up at John who was right next to her tying up the rented skates after they all rented some.

John smirked at her. "You're on. Ready to lose again?"

"That was bowling, which I beat you the first time so shut up. This is ice-skating. Totally different."

Lillian rolled her eyes as she listened to their conversation. "You two are so competitive. Are you sure that's healthy for you..." _Oh crap, _she thought. Two people currently present weren't in on the fact that Lita and John were currently in a relationship. She looked over at the red-head who shook her head and basically told her to come up with something. "Your friendship. I mean, you guys... just started liking one another. And that could ruin your friendship and..." She started to stop talking thinking about something else to say getting her out of this situation. "Oh Dave you're ready to go. Okay let's go." She grabbed her fiance and dragged him towards the ice hoping that her friend wouldn't be too mad about the slip.

"Well that was weird." Victoria finally stated as she saw Dave and Lillian go away.

"Yea." Lita said turning back to look at John. "Anyways, five times around the rink?"

"There are other people here. Knowing you two, you'll probably knock everyone down." Edge said getting up after he tied his own skates on.

"We'll be careful." John replied. "Okay, so if I win, you have to do anything I say and if you win I do anything you so."

"Deal." Lita said missing the look on his face and then she started to regret it when she saw it. "Oh God. Not anything. I have to approve."

"You already made the deal." John smirked.

"Whatever. I'm not going to lose so it's okay."

"Trust me, you are going to lose especially since you're gonna have to do anything I want."

Victoria and Mickie both looked on in confusion. Mickie not saying anything, heading off to the ice with Edge and Randy with Victoria staying back. "Uh, Li, can I talk to you for a second?" She looked over at John. "Alone."

"I'll be waitin' for you." John said giving the two some space.

Lita nodded turning her attention back to Victoria. "What's up?"

"Um, is there something going on between you and John? I mean, I sense some flirting."

Lita rolled her eyes. "We're friends."

"Who flirt. A lot if I may add."

"Okay what's the harm?"

"Trish. Did you not think about her?"

"It's just flirting." Lita lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, even if it wasn't, would it really matter? I mean, Trish and John's relationship wasn't anything but a rebound for her."

"You're right but I don't think anything good can come out of this. And did you just admit to being in a relationship with him?"

_Crap. _"No. Because we're not. Just friends."

"It wouldn't be too bad though, I mean, I don't know but just know, if you do do anything, you should talk to Trish first." Lita nodded and Victoria went off joining the others on the ice. She made her way over to John who was waiting for her so they could start their race.

"What was that about?" He asked.

"You need to keep your perverted thoughts to yourself. Sure you didn't really say it, but people aren't slow. Victoria caught on. She thinks something is going on and I don't want to tell her until I tell Trish first, so try to control yourself."

"That's kinda hard to do with you. Ow. What the hell was that for?" John asked rubbing the spot on his arm which the red-head just punched.

"Shut up. Let's go. Five times?"

"Three times. Five might be a lot."

"Wimp."

John smirked knowing the red-head wouldn't like what he was going to say next. "If you want me to do something else five times, I'm game."

Lita sighed rolling her eyes. "You are... Is that all you think about?"

"With you, yea."

"Wow. So you're only with me for sex?"

He realized that's how it did kind of sound. "Wait, that came out wrong."

Lita smiled at him which he knew was fake. "Guess who's not getting any for a while?"

He cringed. "Me?"

Her smile disappeared. "Good job. Let's go so I can kick your ass in something other than bowling."

"You do know-" He was about to remind her again that he beat her as well but she interrupted him.

"You'll shut up if you know what's good for you." He listened to her and they were on their way to race. The others saw they were finally ready and got out of the rink and stood on the side to watch them. This was going to be entertaining for them. Plus they didn't want to be one of the ones that the two would probably knock into even though they said they would be careful about those around them.

"Did she-" Dave started to say as he watched the race between the two.

Lillian nodded. "Yea she did." She started laughing. Lita had elbowed John in his chest which gave her the slight edge while they were on their last round. Unfortunately for her, it didn't really work out to well, John still won.

"Damn Red. You didn't have to elbow me. You still lost."

"It was an accident." Lita smiled innocently.

John snorted. "Sure it was."

"It was."

"You know now I get to pick what you have to do. This is going to be fun."

They made their way to the others who were waiting for them. "So maybe we can skate for fun now?" Randy asked the competitive twosome.

"Unless-" Lita started to say until she was interrupted.

"No rematches Red. You lost fair and square. And you cheated."

"I hate you."

"Fine then. Let's go skate! Come on Li." Lillian said grabbing her friend and dragging her to the ice.

The group spent the next hour skating. Some of them falling multiple times leaving bruises all over themselves.

* * *

The superstars and divas were off for two weeks for Christmas and New Years having taped Raw for those two weeks they would be off. John went back home to spend Christmas with his family while Lita spent Christmas with her mother and step-father. They had three more days until they had to be back on the road. Lita was at home trying to make herself busy. She was very bored and decided to organize her house after she called John twice but he didn't answer at all. She was worried that maybe something was wrong with him because he always called her once in the morning but he never called her that morning and he never picked up any of her calls. She didn't want to seem too needy so she stopped calling. And now she was done with organizing for the day and had nothing else to do.

She was just about to start reading a book Mickie suggested for her to read when she heard the doorbell. She wasn't expecting anyone so she didn't have any idea of who it would be at the door. She got up from her the couch in the living room and peeked through the peephole to see who it was. She was a bit surprised as she answered the door but decided to act a bit calm.

"What are you doing here?" She asked nonchalantly.

"It's kinda freezin' out here. Can I come inside first?"

"Oh yea." She moved out of the way so John could come in the house. "So what are you doing here?"

John rolled his eyes. "Not happy to see me?"

"Not really. I liked being alone. It was quiet. And now you're here. Not gonna be so quiet now."

"I come all the way from Boston for you and this is how you act?"

She ignored him. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I could have picked you up from the airport."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"This is why you didn't answer your phone?" He nodded and she punched him in his arm.

"What was that for?"

"You could have called me jackass."

"You were worried?"

"No." She lied.

"Then why did I have to call you?"

"Because you usually call every morning and you didn't call this morning so..."

He smiled. "You were worried." He said this time as more of a statement than a question.

"No."

"It's okay to admit it."

"Well, I have nothing to admit."

"Sure you don't." He placed his bag one of the couches and started to look through it.

"What are you looking for?"

"I got you somethin'."

"Why?"

He rolled his eyes still looking for that something. "Christmas."

"But you already gave me something."

"And? I wanted to give you something else." He pulled out a small box. "Here." He handed it over to her.

"You didn't wrap it." She said trying to open the box until someone took it from her.

"I'll do it now."

"No. Give it back." He gave back the box and watched as she opened it. "Wow." She said as she pulled out a charm bracelet with different charms on it. There was one on their shaped like a heart with a L on it, for her name of course. There was also a Aries zodiac charm which was her zodiac sign, as well as other charms that represented her. "I love it. Thanks." She put it back in the box and hugged him.

"I knew you would."

Whatever she was about to say was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Were you expectin' someone else?"

"Yea. My other secret boyfriend. Damn it. I forgot to call him and tell him you're here. Oops. Looks like you two get to meet now." She joked making her way to the door.

"That's not funny."

"I thought it was. I'll be back after I get rid of whoever that is." She opened the door instantly regretting not looking through the peephole when she saw who it was. She wouldn't have answered and pretended she wasn't there if she looked through the hole at first. Too late. "What the hell do you want?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Who's at the door? ****Don't worry, Trish will find out soon (doesn't mean she's at the door). I don't know how their whole having days off works so just deal with me please and thanks.**

**Guest- Sounds like a good idea, it really does but... There are multiple problems with that which I won't bore you with so, Sorry.**


	24. Chapter 24

"I don't think that's how you should talk to your father, do you?" Her father, Steven, replied.

"I don't think you deserve to call yourself my father, do you?" She retorted.

He sighed. "Lita. Will you let me in?"

She shook her head not moving out of the doorway. "No way. Didn't I tell you not to come back again? Leave me alone."

"Please, I want to talk to you."

She furrowed her brows. "Seriously? You have no-"

She was cut off when John came towards the door hearing how her voice was raising a bit concerned with what was going on. "Red what's wrong?"

Lita looked behind to see him. She started to say something until Steven spoke up first. "So you are a whore like on TV? I see your mother taught you well."

Lita was speechless for a few second before she spoke up again. "You have no right to talk about my mother in that way. She was there for me and Kyle when you weren't. So you can just leave."

"Look-"

John interrupted him before he could continue. "She told you to leave so maybe you should just do that now."

"This is none of your concern."

"I think it's my concern when you're talkin' shit about the woman I love so you can leave now." He couldn't see it since he was too busy glaring at Steven, but Lita looked at him in shock, that was the first time he said that.

Steven didn't care anything of what John just said. "Look I just want to talk to my daughter."

"She doesn't want to talk to you."

"She can speak for herself. Lita please-"

"No! Leave." Lita told him. "And don't come back otherwise I will call the cops on you. Do you really want that?"

"What I want is to talk to you."

"Too bad." Lita said slamming the door in his face hoping he would just leave now instead of staying outside of the door. She looked like she was about to start having a break down and was holding it in so John took her in his arms and in for a hug.

"So that's you dad?" He said after a while stroking her hair.

"Yup." Lita said pulling away from him. "That's daddy dearest." She made her way back to the living room with John following sitting on the couch. She looked up at John who joined her on the couch. "So, you kind of just told him you love me before you told me that."

"I guess I did." He saw the way she was acting. "That makes you nervous? You bite your lip a lot when you're nervous."

"I guess that's true. But no... that doesn't make me nervous."

"Good. Because... I love you." She ducked her head trying to hide the fact she was blushing. "So I can't say anythin' nice to you? I tell you you're beautiful and you start blushin'. I tell you I love you and you start blushin'."

"Shut up." She looked up at him smiling. "Well... I-"

"You don't have to say it just because I did."

"Well, that's not why I was gonna say it. Maybe I want to say it."

He waited for her to say it, but she didn't. "Then I want to hear it."

She shook her head. "Nope. I don't want to say it now. Maybe later." She started laughing.

"Why must you always tease me?"

"It's fun. Well, you know I feel the same way, do you really have to hear it?" He nodded. "Too bad. I don't want you to hear it." She started laughing again at the look on his face. "Aw you're so cute." She said pinching his cheeks. It was quiet again for a while until Lita spoke up again. "Thanks."

"For what?" John asked in confusion.

She shrugged her shoulders. "For making me feel better."

"About that-"

Lita shook her head. "Now's not that time. You just came. Don't you want something to eat? After that then I can tell you about what just happened." John nodded in agreement. He was really curious about what was going on with her and her father. He knew from before that they didn't have a good relationship, but he never knew why. It obviously still gave her troubles.

* * *

"Okay." Lita started to say after her and John made their way back to the living room after they ate their meal. "Well, you saw a bit of why I don't talk to him. They way he disrespects my mother. She has done nothing to him other than take care of his kids when..." She stopped herself when she felt that horrible memories come back.

"Take your time. It's okay." He wanted to tell her that she didn't have to tell him if she didn't want to but he knew she wanted too and he thought maybe it would be good for her to talk to someone about what just happened even if it was him who didn't really know much so he knew she was going to start from the beginning.

"He used to sell drugs. He used to do drugs. Probably still does. That's why my mom moved us from Florida to Atlanta." She paused for a second before she continued again. "He changed so much. He used to be all caring and acted like a father. A good father. A good husband to my mother I guess. Then, I don't know. I guess times got tough, he lost his job because they were cutting people. And then he turned to drugs. He started to sell drugs as a way of income I guess. My mom found out and they got into a huge argument. Then my dad told my mom he wouldn't do it again. But obviously, he was lying. My mom believed him, I think she was scared to leave. So then he started to change a lot. The way he talked to me and my brother and my mom. I walked in on their argument once and it looked like he was about to hit her. But he saw me so he didn't, he acted like he was about to do something else. One day a couple of months later, my mom took me and my brother somewhere and I guess my dad wasn't expecting us home so early because he was actually doing cocaine in the house with some of his 'friends'. Thankfully, my mom had enough finally and moved us to an apartment when we left the house. But my dad found us. He was verbally abusive at my mom all the time. Threatening her if she kept us away from him. So I was eleven at that time it all started. Then when I was thirteen was when the divorce was final with her winning full custody, thank God. He tried to visit me and Kyle a couple of times but my mom kept us away from him. And then we moved to Atlanta. He didn't know where we were for a couple of years or maybe he did. When I turned eighteen, he found me. He tried to talk to me and tell me how he wanted to change and he needed my help, and like the dumb ass I am, I believed him and I helped him only for him to get close to me and then run away to drugs once again. And a couple of months ago he came back again asking for help yet again. I think that's why he came back today but I'm not making that mistake again. I'm not going to let him hurt me again." She didn't allow herself to cry at all during her explanation. She wasn't going to let her father effect her at all.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Lita simply nodded. "You know whatever you decide to do, I'm always gonna be there for you. Whether you decide to change your mind or whether you decide to keep him out of your life."

She smiled at him. "Thanks."

"So you think that's the best idea?"

"Yea, I already let him in once. I already tried to help him and he didn't appreciate it. He didn't change. He reverted to his old ways and started doing drugs again." She paused for a few seconds. "You know what he did? I let him stay with me once for a month. A couple of months after that, some asshole came where I was and he started banging on the door and when I opened the door, he wouldn't leave. He said he wouldn't leave until he got his drugs. It was scary. I was afraid to call the cops on him. I really thought that if I called the cops on him, he would come back and kill me or something. You know how crazy some of these druggies get. That's when I found out he wasn't really clean much when he was with me. He was freaking selling drugs out of my home. Who does that?" John didn't say anything because she obviously wasn't expecting an answer. "So I'm pretty much okay with not helping him."

John really didn't know what to say after that. He didn't really have much experience with this himself. He did go through problems with his family but never anything relating to drugs or one of his parents treating him horribly. "Just know I'm always going to be here with you. No matter what you need. No matter what."

"John?"

"Hm?"

She smiled at him looking in his eyes. "I love you too."

He raised a brow. "Now you wanna say it?"

"I think you deserved to hear it. Relish it. Don't think you're gonna hear it very often."

"Cause you don't mean it?"

Lita slapped him on the back of his head. "No idiot. If I did say it often, then it wouldn't really much, would it?"

"Nope." He agreed. "It wouldn't."

* * *

Lita sighed as she snuggled back against John's chest. She was half awake, half asleep. She didn't want to get up just yet. She liked the feeling of being in his arms. "Are you awake?" she heard him say.

"No." She mumbled.

"Yea you are."

"If you would shut up then I could go back to sleep."

"It's nine."

"Your point?"

"We should get up."

"No."

"Just wanna stay in bed all day?"

"Mmm. Sounds like a good idea."

"If we're doin' somethin'." He could sense that she was rolling her eyes. They heard the doorbell ring after a couple of seconds. "Don't you want to see who it is?" John asked when the red-head made no movement to get up.

"We can just ignore them."

"Whoever it is just rang the doorbell again. Go answer the door. The person won't leave."

"No." She groaned. "I don't want to get up. How about you go see who it is."

John raised a brow. "What if it's someone who isn't supposed to see me here?"

"Like who?" She asked him.

"Trish. Matt."

"It's not going to be."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I am. Trish is home in Toronto and Matt knows not to come here. Called the cops on him last time he did. He left when he heard me call the cops so he knows he's not welcomed here." He still made no movement. "Fine, I'll go see who it is." She took a a minute or so making her way downstairs looking as presentable as she could, not really caring too much. She made sure to look through the peephole this time not making the mistake like she did yesterday. She scowled when she saw who was on the other side of the door not wanting to let him in again. Did he not get the hint that she didn't want to talk to him? She told him straight up that she didn't want to talk to him, yet there he was again the next morning. She was thinking of whether or not she should open the door and face her dad yet again. She flinched when she heard the door bell ring once again as well as a sudden knock on the door. She took another minute or so thinking whether she should answer the door.

"Are you just gonna stand there?" She was interrupted by John's sudden appearance. She turned around to look at him. "Are you okay?"

"It's him. Again."

She didn't need to tell him who she meant by 'him'. "You don't have to open it. You can just ignore it."

"He knows I'm here since I opened the door yesterday. He's not going to leave until I open it for him again."

"Do you want me to tell him to leave?"

It took her a while to answer him. "No." She started to turn around to open the door. "I... I'm just... I'm going to see what the hell he wants now." She took a deep breath before she opened the door. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."'

"Didn't you already say enough yesterday?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything to you yesterday. Please I want to talk to you."

"So you can call me a whore again?"

"I'm sorry. Please."

She closed her eyes and then opened them after taking a deep breath. "Fine. Talk."

"Out here?" He asked resulting in Lita turning around to look at John basically asking him if she should. He gave her a look telling her it's her choice but he's going to support her with whatever she chooses.

"Fine," Lita said moving out of the door so he could enter. "Do or say something stupid and you're out of here and if you don't leave calmly then I will let John kick your ass. I could do it myself but you still are my father no matter what." She led the way to the living room sitting on the couch gesturing for him to do the same. She turned to look at John. "Um, if you wouldn't mind I want to talk to him on my own."

He nodded. "I'll be in there," he pointed to the kitchen wasn't too far away, "if you need anything."

It was quiet for a couple of minutes before Lita spoke up. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything. I'm sorry for what I did when you were younger. I'm sorry for the way I treated you and your brother. I'm sorry for the way I treated your mom-"

"You should apologize to them for that." She interrupted him.

"I already apologized to your brother. He's more understanding than you are."

"Don't know why," she muttered under her breath.

"Can I please finish first?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry how I used you when I came to you years ago asking for help and using your home as a place to sell drugs."

"That was real low and a dirty thing to do."

He nodded. "I know and I'm really sorry for that. Please forgive me."

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to change. I can't change without your help. I need your help."

She laughed bitterly. "You must be really crazy if you think I'm going to let you stay here."

"I didn't think you would. But... I need you to take me to a rehab center."

"And you can't do that yourself because...?"

"I tried. But I signed myself out before I could get any real help. This was when I came to you a few months ago. There are rehab centers which you need someone to sign you out and you can't leave yourself. And you can be that someone so I will get the help I need."

"You said Kyle was more understanding than I am, so why didn't you ask him for help?"

"I think you're going to be more strict with me with forcing me to stay in rehab until my treatment is done. He'll probably sign me out the first time I ask him."

She nodded. "You're probably right."

"So?"

"Why do you want to change now? What made you decide you don't want drugs anymore?"

"I miss you and your brother. Watching people around me with their families make me realize how much I really screwed up. This is why I came to you a few months ago."

She took a while thinking whether or not she should help him. She finally made up her mind after a couple of minutes. "This is your last chance. Three strikes and you're out. Remember that."

"Thank you."

"This changes nothing. You have to be serious about this before you think you can get anymore near my life. You have to be one hundred percent clean."

"Okay."

"So, do you have any centers in mind? I don't really know any. I guess I can research so-"

"I have one in mind." He interrupted her. "There's one that is an hour away from here. The one that I first tried to go to. We can go today."

"Is it good? Maybe I should look it up."

"Whatever makes you feel better about it."

Lita nodded. She really hoped he was going to change. She knew she acted like she could care less about her dad and what he did but she still loved him. She never admitted that out loud and probably wouldn't anytime soon, she just hoped he was serious about this and would get and stay clean. She really hoped she wouldn't end up regretting this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I promise the stuff with her dad plays a role in something that's going to happen later on.**

**my time is now- Dang. Matt would have been a good idea. Wish I thought about that. But good guess. I have other plans for him.**


	25. Chapter 25

"I miss working with you." Lita said to Edge the day before New Years Revolution where she would be defending her title against Melina.

"You miss walking out with a champion?" Edge asked plopping down on the couch next to her in his hotel room after they came back from a workout at the gym.

"I'm a champion myself."

"Yea but now you have to walk out with a loser," he said smirking at John who was seated on the other couch near them, who happened to just flip the Canadian off. "You wish."

"Not really."

Edge thought of something to say he knew would piss off John. "You just miss making out with me," he said looking over at the red-head.

"No she doesn't, she has someone better to do that with." John spoke up before Lita, who just rolled her eyes at the two, could say anything.

"If she did she would say it herself, but she hasn't so she just misses making out with me." Oh yea, it was definitely fun bothering John who was glaring at him. "Come on Li," Edge said nudging her, "tell him I'm the better kisser."

"She chooses to kiss me because she wants to, not because the writers want her too, so you're not gonna win this one.

"Shut up. You two are full of yourself," Lita finally spoke up getting annoyed by this conversation.

"So that means me right?"

"Ugh! I'm leaving." Lita got up from the couch and started to head towards the door until she was stopped when John grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him making her fall onto him. "Let go of me."

"Why do you wanna leave?"

"Because you two idiots are talking about me like I'm not here."

"Just tell him I'm the better kisser and then we'll stop."

"You really are a jackass," she said trying to get up from him once again.

"I was jokin'. Well, sorta."

"Fine, you really want to know who the better kisser is," she turned to smirk at him before she continued, "Edge." She started bursting out laughing when John shoved her lightly to the side so now she was still on the couch but off of his lap.

"See Cena, your girlfriend thinks I'm the better kiss."

"Not really," Lita said, "John was right, I choose to kiss him for a reason, I was forced to make-out with you."

John pulled Lita in closer to himself. "You're just mean Red."

She turned to look at him. "Don't even say you didn't deserve that."

"I think I deserve somethin' else after you hurt my feelings." He winked leaning in towards her to give her a kiss but Edge interrupted the duo.

"No no no no no no no. Not in here. Don't want to see what this could turn into."

"Don't worry," Lita said backing away from John. "We'll spare you. Jackass over here still needs to be punished."

"You really are cruel."

"Anyways. What's up with you and Mickie?" Lita said changing the subject.

Edge frowned. "We broke up."

"What? Why?" Lita asked a bit shocked.

Edge shrugged. "Wasn't working out. I mean, it was fine for the first two months or so but we just decided we're better off as friends."

"Well, are you okay?" Lita asked making her way to the couch Edge was on taking a seat next to him.

"Yes Li. We are better off as friends."

"So when did this happen?"

"Um, before the break."

"Why are you just telling me now?"

"Not a big deal."

Lita frowned. "If you're sure."

It was quiet for awhile until there was a sound of a phone ringing. "Red, it's your phone."

"It's probably Dawn," Lita said walking over to John taking her phone from him, "Um, I'm gonna go and talk to her. Edgie poo if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me or whatever." She glanced over at John. "I'll see you later." She left to go to the hotel room she shared with John. The two started to share a hotel room when they were on the road. Lita telling anyone that asked that she roomed alone just because she wanted to and liked being alone sometimes and everyone was under the false knowledge that John and Randy roomed together.

"What are you two going to do when Trish comes back?" Edge asked.

John shrugged. "Well, she said she would tell Trish when she comes back and she's supposed to be back next week."

"I hope for Li's sake that she doesn't find out herself or someone else telling her."

John knew who he was talking about. "Like Matt."

Edge nodded. "Yup, like Matt. You know that wouldn't end well."

"Well, it won't come to that. She said she'll tell her when she gets back."

* * *

"Hey Dawnie." Lita said answering her phone making her way to the hotel room.

"You took forever to pick up."

"Yea well, I picked up, late or not. Be happy." She finally got to the hotel room, opening the door with the key card making her way inside the room.

"So what's up missy? How's life? I feel like we haven't talked in ages."

Lita rolled her eyes sitting on the bed making herself comfortable. "We just talked the other day."

"Well, that was nothing. Tell me about your dad."

"Yea lets just jump into that one."

"Yes, lets. So..."

The current Women's Champion sighed. "Well, you already know how he came twice and asked for help and I thought he seemed sincere and agreed to help him. Hopefully he won't make me regret it. If he does, that's it. I'm officially done with him." She paused for a second before she continued. "So then I took him to a rehab center about an hour away from my house. He's not allowed to leave until I sign him out and he really believes that I won't sign him out if he keeps bugging me, because I won't. He's gonna stay there for the rest of his treatment and he better change."

"Did you visit him?"

"Nope. Back on the road. He's allowed to call anyone he wants at a given time so he called me the other day. It was a bit awkward but it sounds like he's getting the help he needs but it's going to take a while for sure."

"Well, I hope things get better. You really think he's going to change?"

"I hope so. He looked sincere when he said how he really hates how he basically forced me and Kyle out of his life. He sees people with their grandchildren and he says he gets upset because he thinks how he wants that and ruined it for himself."

"OHMYGOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT?!" Dawn blurted out excitedly.

"What the hell?"

"You said your dad said he wants to spend time with his grandchildren!" Dawn said a bit calm than before.

"Yea, when he has some. Whenever the hell that may be."

"Oh," Dawn said a bit disappointed, "I thought that was your way of you telling me you're pregnant."

"You can't see me right now but I'm giving you a 'you're really dumb' look right now."

"Aw, I know that look far too well. I love that look," Dawn said sarcastically. "Speaking of you being pregnant-"

"I'm not."

"-how's it going with Johnny?"

Lita groaned. "Must we talk about this? That's all we talked about when you called last time."

"Yea, and like I said that was for two minutes."

"Twenty minutes is way more than two minutes."

"Actually, for me, it is two minutes." It was quiet for a moment. "So you're not going to tell me anything?"

"Not really much to tell that I didn't tell you last time."

"That's not fair," the brunette pouted, "you know I live vicariously through you. Why don't you tell me anything?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "You are so nosy."

"Duh."

"Go find yourself a man. Find a new hobby."

"But it's fun living through you."

"You need a life."

"Tell me!"

"You already know enough."

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"I don't like you right now."

"I'm okay with that."

"You know I'll just call John and ask him anything I want and he'll tell me."

The red-head snorted. "Sure he will. Go ahead. I don't care."

"Okay. I'm hanging up with you so I can call him."

"He's with Edge."

"Like I care? He'll stop whatever the hell he's doing and talk to me."

Lita shrugged even though Dawn couldn't see her. "Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." Lita hung up the phone shaking her head. _Dawn's freaking crazy._

* * *

"Dawn is crazy," John said as he entered the room closing the door behind him.

"Tell me something I don't know," Lita answered her attention on the tv.

"She called me."

"I know. Because I wouldn't tell her anything."

John sat next to her. "She's really nosy."

"That's Dawnie for you."

"Anyways. What are you watching?"

"I really don't know. Some documentary about something."

He grabbed the remote that was on her lap. "So you wouldn't mind if I switched it to SportsCenter?"

"Don't care. But next time, don't change the channel while you're asking."

He gave a quick peck on her cheek. "I knew you wouldn't mind."

She rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I love you otherwise I would take the remote and bash it in your head."

John shuddered at the thought. He was on the end of a lot of violent outbursts from her before. "Of course you would. And why wouldn't you love me? Look at me. It's hard not to love all this."

"Cocky bastard."

It was quiet again for a bit while they were watching highlights of some football games, the analyst talking about the playoff games that happened that day and that would happen the next day. "The Patriots are going to win this year. Too bad we have a damn pay-per-view to be at tomorrow. I would love nothing more than to see them kick the Jets ass," John said about his favorite team.

"Look at me," John did as he was told, "does this face look like it cares?"

He turned his attention back to the tv. "You're just bitter the Falcons suck."

Lita rolled her eyes. "Not really. Like I said a while ago, the only sport I actually keep up with is baseball."

John snorted. "Yea, the Braves fared so much better this past season."

"Shut up. One bad season. They'll be back in the pennant race this upcoming season."

"Don't count on it." She slapped him on the back of his head. "Damn it. Didn't you say I was lucky you loved me that you wouldn't be violent?"

"Aw, look at that, the love is gone."

John ignored her. "You ready for your match tomorrow?"

"Yes! They're supposed to play Trish's music during the match. Melina thinks she has me with a roll up from behind but I'm supposed to kick out then she's supposed to get pissed off and gets herself disqualified." Trish was supposed to come in all of this the following week on Raw distracting Lita in another match which would see Melina getting the win and she would get a rematch at the Royal Rumble. "Are you excited for your match?" She already knew the answer.

"Hell no. They have me teaming with DX to take on Spirit Squad. What the hell is that? I'm just waiting for them to put me in a real story line soon."

"Well you think they'll go through with a feud for you and Dave?"

"I hope so. It'll be... I don't know, fun working with him."

"I'm excited Trish is coming back."

"Speaking of Trish..."

Lita rolled her eyes knowing where this was going. "I'm going to tell her soon. I know I need to because Matt's stalker ass is everywhere around me. Can I just punch him just once?"

"How about I do that?"

"Yea because that won't confirm his suspicions. Why is he so hellbent on making my life miserable?!"

John shrugged. "He's still hung up on you."

"Whatever. He needs to get over it. It's been more than three years. I'm so sick and tired of him." She let out a groan. "Let's kill him." She said with a serious face.

John chuckled. "That's a little on the psychotic side."

"I was kidding." She saw the look he gave her. "Sort of. I really don't like him. Ugh. I don't know how Jeff deals with him."

"Is he the reason you and Jeff don't talk much anymore."

"Basically."

"You know what I just realized?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow is New Year's Revolution."

"Duh. We kind of already talked about that."

"Yea but something else happened the day after."

"Oh yea. The drunken mistake."

"The drunken mistake?" John questioned looking a bit offended.

"Don't give me that look. Yes. We were drunk, we made a mistake, therefore it was a drunken mistake."

"So I'm a mistake?"

"No." She smiled at him. "That incident was a mistake. You're not."

He winked at her. "So you wanna make that mistake again?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not even drunk enough to do that again."

"So you're saying you've been drunk this whole time?"

"Yes," she joked laughing at him. "I love it when you make that face," she said about his pout, "it's fun pinching your cheeks."

He playfully slapped her hands away from his cheeks. "No it's not."

"It is for me. Anyways, I'm tired and you're boring me so I'm going to go to bed now. Big match tomorrow too!"

"You're overly excited."

"DUH! One day closer to Trish coming back!" She was excited to see her best-friend back after a couple of months. They talked on the phone every now and then but that wasn't the same as it was when they were face-to-face. She knew she had to tell the truth to Trish soon when she came back. She just wished she would find the right opportunity soon. She hoped Trish wouldn't be too upset with her. She was kind of ready for Trish to be a bit upset but hoped that would be it. She didn't want a repeat of what happened some months ago. That would not be good.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**What basically all of us have been waiting for is about to happen soon! Just be a bit more patient.**

**If anyone is interested, I started a new story called 'Revenge'. It's totally different from something I have written before. It's not a happy one. The main characters are Lita (duh), Matt Hardy, and John Cena. Check it out if you want.**


	26. Chapter 26

Lita and Melina were going back and forth in their match the next week on Raw which would determine whether or not the brunette would have a rematch against the red-head. Lita was about to go for the moonsault when she once again heard Trish's music play just like the week before at New Years Revolution. She stopped what she was about to do and looked around with a confused look on her face then glanced at the top of the ramp and saw none other then her on screen frenemy. Next thing she knew, she felt Melina grab her and slam her on the back of the mat from the top rope. She was prepared for it but damn it, it really hurt. She landed really hard on her left shoulder. Right after that, Melina set her up for her finishing move and picked up the win which secured her a rematch for Royal Rumble.

Trish smirked as she saw what happened in the ring and left after Melina's music started to play. Melina, on the other hand, saw how Lita was taking her time to get up, and saw this as her chance to weaken her and increase her own chances of winning in two weeks. _Damn it, _Lita thought at Melina was attacking her around her neck/shoulders area, _always go for the neck._ She was actually starting to feel a lot of pain around her shoulder ever since Melina slammed her to the mat from the top rope and now she was kicking around that area. Satisfied, the brunette stopped the attack yelling at the Women's Champion and left. It definitely wasn't an act on Lita's part as she slowly got up from the mat and started to make her way to the back.

"Are you okay?" Trish asked as the red-head finally made her way to the back grabbing her hurt shoulder.

"Yea, I'll be fine. Just landed a bit hard on my shoulder after I was slammed onto the mat."

Melina winced, "Sorry. And it didn't help since I kept kicking you around that area."

Lita shrugged her shoulders and then regretted it right away. "You didn't know."

"Aren't you going to get it checked out?" Melina asked as the trio made it back to their locker rooms.

Lita shook her head. "No, it's not a big deal."

"If you're in pain you should get it checked out," Trish suggested.

"I can handle it. Nothing serious. I would get it checked out if it was serious. It's not."

"Well, if it's not serious, you wouldn't mind girls night out?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Whatever you want blondie. I'm just happy your back."

"Ditto," she looked over at the brunette, "You're more than welcome to join us."

"Thanks but I would feel so out of it with you girls."

Trish frowned, "We wouldn't let you feel left out if we're inviting you."

"I know but I would feel like I'm intruding. Plus I'm going to meet up with Christy soon. Thanks for the offer though. See you two later." She entered the divas locker room when the trio finally made their way there.

"So I'll meet you in our room after the show then?" Trish nodded. "Alright then, l'll meet up with you at the hotel." Trish nodded in agreement as Lita made her way to the locker room she shared with John thinking about how and when she should tell Trish the truth. She entered the room seeing John in his own little world. He had yet another random match today until he had a set story line. "Hey."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hi. I saw your match. Is your shoulder okay? You were holdin' it."

"Acting."

John rolled his eyes. "No it wasn't. I could tell you landed a bit hard on your left side."

"It's fine."

"Don't you want to get it checked out."

"Nope."

"I think you should."

"I don't need so."

"But you should."

"But I don't need to."

"Li-"

"It's fine. All they're going to do is give me some meds which I won't take because I don't need them. Leave it."

"Fine," John conceded, knowing that she wouldn't give in. "So, did you talk to Trish yet?"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Don't worry. I'm on it. I will talk to her soon. I don't think the arena is the best place to talk about this. I'm going to tell her later, we are rooming together."

"About that-"

"She asked me to room with her and I couldn't say no without giving us away. I'm going to tell her in my own way. I'm not going to say, 'No, I can't room with you because I'm rooming with John, who I have been seeing behind your back for the last couple of months.' I don't think that would go so well. I need to be careful about it and how I choose my words. Don't want to screw it up."

"Okay. Just-"

"I know I know I know." She was starting to get really annoyed by this, she was going to tell Trish on her own time. She wanted to tell her soon but she didn't want to rush into it and screw anything up. "She's not going to believe Matt even if he says something to her again."

"If you say so." He paused for a moment. "So, you want to hang out after the show?"

"Can't. Girls night. Going to celebrate Trish's return and I know Lil is going to want to talk about the wedding and preps now that we are all together."

John arched a brow. "You're ditchin' me for them?"

"Yes. I'm sure you'll find something to do. Or you can sleep. I want to sleep. I'm tired."

"You gonna visit me after you come back?"

"I'll see what I can do."

"This could be easier if you tell her the truth. Um, you want me to do it instead?"

"No. That wouldn't be a good idea. She's my best-friend. My responsibility to tell her. It won't be good if you tell her. Just waiting for the right moment and now that she's back, I'm sure I'll find one soon." She really hoped she did find a good moment to tell Trish as soon as she could. She didn't want to screw it up and have her find some other way. She hoped one of the few people that actually knew didn't slip up accidentally.

* * *

"Hey Li," Trish called from the bathroom as she worked on her hair, "you have some jewelry I can look at and see if I find something I like and borrow?"

"Go ahead." Lita said as she finished to get ready herself.

"Perfect," Trish said as she left the bathroom and made her way to Lita's bed where she had her jewelry lying out. "Oh, this is cute," Trish said with Lita turning around to see what Trish was talking about. It was the charm bracelet John gave her. "Where did you get it from?" She asked putting it back down.

_Okay, this is your chance. You can tell her._ "A friend." _No! You weren't supposed to say that! _

"What friend?"

_Okay, you can still tell her. _"Someone from home." _Why? Why why why why why?! Just tell her the damn truth! Now! _

"Is it a guy?" Trish asked interested.

"No." _Okay, maybe right now isn't the right time to tell her. _

"We need to find you a guy."

"Whatever." _But I already have one. Tell her damn it! _

"Great, we can do that at the club today."

"No we can't."

"Well then how about one of the guys?"

_This is not good. Just tell her! _"No."

"Why not?"

"Not interested in any of them." _Damn it! Why can't you just tell her!_

"How about Randy?" Trish suggested ignoring what her friend just said. "He's really good looking and I th-"

"Drop it. Please." Lita pleaded. How was she going to tell Trish the truth now? This had been her chance and she totally chickened out.

Trish sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"Should we really be here?" Dave asked John when the two of them along with Randy walked into the club they knew the girls would be at.

"Who cares?" John replied. "We're allowed to be here. We just want to have fun too."

Randy snorted. "Sure, you just want to see Li. You know you can't even be near her or something since Trish is here."

"We're not here for the girls, we're just here to have fun. They can have fun but we can't?"

"Whatever you say Cena."

"We're just havin' fun. We don't have to be near them."

"We could have went somewhere else." Dave suggested.

"Well, we're here now." He looked around the club and spotted the five divas at a booth across from where the three males just entered. "They're over there," John nodded towards them.

"I thought we didn't have to be near them?" Randy said.

"We don't. I'm just sayin' they're there."

Meanwhile, across the club at one of the booths, Victoria spotted the guys as they were making there way possibly over to the bar. "Lil, did you tell your fiance we were going to be here?" The ring announcer shook her head with a questioning look on her face, "Well, he's here. Along with Randy and John." The last name made Lita choke on her drink she decided to take a sip of.

"Um, are you going to be okay?" Trish asked patting her on the back trying to help her with the choking. "What the hell?"

"Nothing. I just thought of something funny."

"Whatever." Trish looked over at her fellow blonde. "If you didn't tell Dave then why is he here with those two? This is girls night."

Lilian looked over at Lita realizing that Lita may have told John not that it really mattered. "Whatever, they won't bother us, they're nowhere near us. They're allowed to have fun too."

"Yea, well, they better not invade girls night."

"Well, Randy's on the dance floor flirting with someone. The other two are probably at the bar or something." Victoria replied. "They won't bother us. Even if they do, we can just threaten them and they can leave." The girls turned their attention to where the raven-haired diva nodded towards seeing that Randy indeed was on the dance floor dancing with some random chick.

"Anyways," Lilian said grabbing their attention, "The wedding is like four months away. We need to come up with a set date. We thought April 21 would be good. There's actually a really nice venue in Washington D.C. we decided on."

"You decided on." Lita corrected her. She was actually the only of the girls that went with Lilian to check out the place. "You basically forced Dave to agree even if he didn't want too."

"Well, that doesn't matter. He should be happy I agreed with D.C. and didn't say Santa Barbara like I wanted. So the wedding is going to be in D.C. since his whole family is basically there and mine isn't stationed in one place." She paused for a second before she continued. "I made an appointment at a boutique in a month in D.C., we'll be somewhere on the East Coast around that time and I made sure it was one of those two or three day breaks so we'll be going there for wedding dress and your bridesmaid dresses. And then we have to do a whole bunch of other stuff as well. I have a wedding planner so she'll be helping out a lot but I also want you three to be involved." She was kind of happy Mickie wasn't with them at the moment, she was actually with Ashley who none of them really got along with except for Mickie herself. Mickie understood and agreed that she wasn't as close to Lilian as the other three were and she was more close with Trish and Lita herself then she was with Lilian and Victoria. But that didn't mean the ring announcer would still want to talk about the wedding in front of Mickie even though she said she didn't mind, she didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. They continued talking about the wedding and making plans when they would start talking about it in more detail.

"We need to find Li a boyfriend." Trish said randomly after they were done talking about the wedding for the moment.

"No we don't."

"Why not?" Trish questioned.

_I really need to tell her! Not now though, not in front of everyone. _"Because."

"That's not an answer."

"Trish," Lilian started to say trying to get her attention off of the red-head, "One of my cousins is going to be at the wedding. I think he'll be good for her." She looked over at Lita and gave her a look that basically said just to agree with her and Trish would back off.

Lita sighed. "Yea. Lilian's cousin. Whatever."

"No. That's months away. You need someone now." She looked around like she was looking for someone. "How about Randy?" Lilian spit out her drink she just took a sip of, a bit taken back by what Trish just said. "Ew, anyways. Look, he's coming over, let's ask him if he's interested."

"Trish, don't you dare," Lita warned.

The guys finally made themselves over to where the divas were at for the first time since they arrived to the club. "Hey ladies."

"Hi." Trish said way too enthusiastically for Lita's liking.

"Please stop." Lita pleaded.

Trish looked over at Victoria who took it as her signal to step in. "So Randy, we need to know something."

"I'm going to kill the both of you. Please stop."

Victoria and Trish both ignored with Victoria speaking up. "Randy, what do you think about Lita?"

He looked on in confusion as did the other two with him. "What do you mean?"

"Would you date her? Trish is trying to hook her up with someone and she seems to think she can hook the two of you together."

Randy fought back the urge to look over at John and see his reaction. _That won't make anything obvious._ He decided to have fun with this. "Yea I would. I even asked her out multiple times but she keeps saying no. She might be a lesbian." He saw the look of shock on Lita's face and tried real hard not to just burst out in laughter. He just knew John had to have the same expression on his face.

"I am not a lesbian."

"Then why won't you give me a chance babe?" He soon found himself on the end of a death glare and felt John kick him in his leg, he probably took a chance because the lighting around them was dim so unless someone was really paying attention, no one would realize what was going on. _Okay, that's enough._ "I'm kidding." He said turning his attention to Victoria and Trish. "She's not my type."

"Then what is your type?" Trish questioned.

"Doesn't matter. I can find myself someone if I want. I don't. Just keep having fun looking for someone for her."

"No. I'm fully capable of finding myself someone too. So let's just drop this please." Lita pleaded. This was starting to get awkward especially with John standing right there. _Yea, this wouldn't happen if you didn't back out earlier and just told her._

_"_Yea well, you hav-"

"Seriously Trish, just drop it." She was really annoyed, more at herself than anyone else. She needed to just tell Trish the truth and quick before this got any messier.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" John asked Randy as the three guys left the club an hour later not really having much fun.

"What did you want me to say? 'No, I don't want to go out with her because she's already John's girlfriend.' I don't think Li would appreciate that."

"Yea well I don't appreciate what you were doin' back there."

Randy shrugged. "Just having fun."

"Just don't do that again."

"It was fun."

"Fuck you."

Randy smirked "You wanna change teams just because Lita isn't going to be with you tonight? I should probably warn her."

"Shut the fuck up Orton."

"How about the two of you shut up? You two are so damn annoying," Dave spoke from the drivers seat. "We're about five minutes away, just please shut up for the rest of the way." The two did as they were told but not without muttering a couple of choice words at one another.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**OMG! It's coming!**


	27. Chapter 27

It had been two weeks since Trish returned. Lita was close to telling her the truth a few times but something always came up or she just chickened out and forgot everything she was going to say yet again. She finally decided she would tell her friend the truth the next chance she got no matter what. She wouldn't allow herself to back out again, she just needed to get her words together before she told Trish. She didn't want to screw anything up, even though she knew Trish was probably going to be upset with her no matter what, she just hoped she wouldn't be totally upset and pissed off like a couple of months ago.

They were actually hanging out a lot together lately but there were times when Lita was with John that Trish wanted to hang out or talk and vice versa. She was kind of stuck in the middle but she had no one else to blame but herself. John was starting to get a bit annoyed with this whole thing, he told her she needed to tell Trish already or he would just do it. She told him it wasn't a good idea and she would tell the blonde as soon as she could, she couldn't rush into it and possibly screw up this situation even more. The couple had actually started to room together again the last couple of days. She just explained to her friend that she just wanted to be alone. It was starting to get hard for her to balance her time between the two.

* * *

***A Couple of Days Earlier* **

It was two days before the Royal Rumble and Lita and John were currently in a hotel room that they started to share once again. They just came back from working out at the gym.

"I can't walk." Lita complained while lying down on the couch. "My legs hurt. I'm not too fond of you at the moment."

John snorted. "You're the one who said you wanted to see who could run five miles faster. You overdid it by tryna run faster," He replied from where he was sitting on the other couch. "You still lost by the way."

"Go to hell." She finally sat up in place. "I'm gonna take a bath."

"Maybe I can join you."

She rolled her eyes. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so. Baths are supposed to be relaxing and you'll just ruin that for me."

"You're a very mean person."

"Only to those who deserve it," she said entering the bathroom and closing the door, making sure to lock it so he wouldn't bother her.

"What are you watching?" Lita asked as she entered the room again after her bath.

"Nothing right now but 'Dead Man's Chest' is about to come on. Never seen it so I thought maybe I can catch it now."

"I never saw it either," Lita said sitting down besides him. "I always wanted to. Orlando Bloom is gorgeous."

John looked over at her. "You only want to watch it because of him?"

"No, I actually liked the first movie. Orlando Bloom is just another reason to watch it. And his accent, I love it."

"Are you done with the lovefest?"

"Aw, is Johnny jealous?"

John rolled his eyes. "Look at me then look at him, I have no reason to be jealous." Lita started laughing. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything." John was about to say something until Lita answered her phone that was ringing. "It's Trish, don't talk," she said looking at her phone. He rolled his eyes, this was getting old pretty fast. "Hi."

"Hey Li," Trish said from the other end of the phone. "What are you doing?"

"Um, nothing."

"Great, get ready so we can go out. I was going to hang out with Mickie and wanted to see if you were up for it."

John heard her and shook his head 'no'. "Actually, I just came back from the gym and I think I overdid it and I just want to relax."

"You want me to join you?"

"No." She said too quickly. "I mean, no. You should still go out, I'll be fine. Plus, I'll probably end up falling asleep."

"It's eight."

"I know but like I said, I think I overdid myself and I'm really tired."

"We don't really hang out much anymore since you started to room alone. Are you okay?"

"Yea, I just... yea. Look, we can room next week. I just wanted to be alone." She heard John mumble something and she gave him a look which told him to shut up.

"Okay. That works but I really wanted to just hang out with you. It's been a few days."

"It's only been two days but I know, I'm sorry, just... I don't know. I just wanted to be alone."

"It's okay. I'll talk to you later then. Bye."

"Bye," Lita said before she hung up the phone.

"You're really going to room with her next week?" Lita nodded which made John roll his eyes. "Just tell her, it'll be easier."

"No it won't."

"This is gettin' really annoyin'."

Lita sighed. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm really going to tell her real soon. It'll be good for me to room with her, we'll be alone and I can tell her then. And if she gets pissed off, I can just come to you."

"Maybe it won't come to that."

"It probably will."

"Just tell her, the longer you take, the more she'll get angry."

Lita simply nodded. She knew what he was saying had truth to it but she didn't really want to think about it anymore.

***End***

* * *

She shook those thoughts out of her head since she had a match soon she should be thinking about. It was the day of Royal Rumble, Lita and Melina were talking about the match before it began. The brunette was supposed to win the championship tonight with help from Trish who would be accompanying her to the ring. Trish was finally cleared to wrestle again but she wasn't going to get physically involved in any way until possibly the next day on Raw.

The red-head was left alone in the locker room she shared with John because Melina left her to go to the divas locker room so she could change into her ring gear before the match. She was going through her bag looking for something so she didn't notice when the door opened and shut. The intruder noticed that she wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around her so he went up behind her as quietly as possible. He lifted his hands and started to tickle the unsuspecting diva who first screamed out of shock because she didn't realize anyone was in the room and then she started laughing uncontrollably, she was very ticklish and he knew it.

"I'm... going... to... kill... whoever... this... is..." She said in between her laughter, she still didn't know who it was because she wasn't able to turn around to see.

"No you won't. You love me too much," she heard an all too familiar voice say when he finally stopped. She turned to look at him and slapped him on the arm.

"Keep telling yourself that and it might come true one day." She tried to move away from him until he started to tickle her once again. "Stop... I'm... going... to... kick... your... ass..." She said through laughter.

"Admit you love me or I'm not gonna stop."

"Never." That made him increase the tickling and she tried to kick at him but she really couldn't between all the laughter. "Fine... Just... stop... and... then... I'll... say... it..." He stopped and she got up and away from him before she said anything. "I... hate you. Don't you ever do that again." John started to walk towards her and she started to back away.

He started to smirk when she hit her back against the well. "Nowhere to run."

"I will seriously kick you. Stop." John was about to tickle her once again until they heard a knock at the door and he backed away from her pretending he was doing something. "Come in."

"Lita, our match is up next," Melina said as she opened the door.

"Alright, I'm coming." Melina left and Lita was about to follow suit until John stopped her. "You know we're gonna continue this later."

"Unless you want to die, no we're not." Lita said as she left. She was on her way since her match was about to start but she unfortunately ran into Matt. Fortunately, he didn't say anything to her, he just smiled at her, rather creepily if you asked her, which she thought was really weird. But she was just thankful he didn't say anything. She just ignored him and continued on her way.

* * *

Lita was making her way to the locker room the next night on Raw after her segment in which she challenged Melina for a rematch for that night. The new Women's Champion declined the rematch saying the former champion could have her rematch next week on Raw which she agreed to. It was planned that Trish would attack Lita from behind. Lita was kind of confused when she felt Trish was hitting her harder than usual. Maybe she was just excited to be back in action even though this wasn't a real match.

Lita made it back into the locker room which John was currently in preparing for his match against Umaga. Pretty random. The match was booked when John eliminated Umaga in the Royal Rumble match the night before. He didn't win himself either, that honor went to a Smackdown wrestler. She saw how he was in his own little world so she didn't bother him, even though she had to get back at him for that tickle-fest yesterday. She didn't know what she was going to do but she would think of something.

She was kind of bored so she decided she would interrupt him after all. "You're so boring. Entertain me."

He looked up a bit surprised to see someone else was in the locker room. "When did you get here?"

"Like five minutes ago. You're boring."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm tryna get in the mode for my match."

"Is he going to attack me?" She wanted to know.

"Nope. Just gonna chase you around at ring side."

"Perfect," she said sarcastically. There was a sudden knock on the door. The person didn't wait for someone to let them in and just opened the door entering the room. "Hey Trish." Lita said when she saw who entered the room.

"We need to talk." She glanced over at John. "Alone."

"Um… okay. I'll just go bother Randy." He left with a confused look on his face, whatever they needed to talk about must have been important because of the tone in Trish's voice and the fact that she made him leave.

"Is everything okay? What's going on?" Lita asked cautiously, she too noticed the tone in Trish's voice.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Trish replied.

Lita looked confused. "What are you... what?"

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Trish asked getting impatient.

"You're the one who came in here so I'm assuming you wanted to talk to me about something. You even said you wanted to."

"Yea, I do. I just wanted to know if there was something you wanted to talk to me about."

"Yes but not right now." She was not about to talk to Trish about John at the arena of all places.

"Why not?"

"Because what I want to talk to you about is important and I don't want to do it here."

"Yea well I want to talk to you about something right now."

"Okay, stop jumping around the bush and just say it."

"Better yet, how about I just show you." She threw the manila envelope she had in her hands at the red-head and it landed in her feet with the contents slipping out making the red-head gasp when she saw what fell out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**...What fell out of the envelope?**

**I wrote this and the next chapter over a month ago because I was excited to write them, just had to edit it so it could be up to date with the rest of the story and so I could split it up into two chapters instead of one (which is why this one is short), so don't be surprised when the next chapter gets updated soon as well.**


	28. Chapter 28

**So I uploaded three chapters in a span of five days. Don't forget the read the previous two chapters (26 & 27) if you don't want to be lost.**

* * *

_***Earlier That Day***_

Trish looked up from where she was brushing her hair when she heard a knock on the door to her hotel room. _Hm, who could it be? _she thought as she put the hair brush down and walked towards the door to open it. "Ugh. Oh God," Trish started to say when she opened the door and saw who it was, "What do you want Matt?"

Matt smiled. "To talk to you."

"Too bad, I really don't want to talk to you."

He ignored her. "You said I was lying when I told you about your whore of a best-friend and John."

"Does this have a point?" Trish asked slightly annoyed.

"Of course," Matt said smirking bringing the manila envelope he was holding up higher so it was right in the blonde's face for a second and she could see it. "The proof you need is in here."

She rolled her eyes. "You're so full of it."

"I guess you can find out whether or not that's true after you see what's in the envelope." Matt said handing the envelope to a reluctant Trish who took it from him.

"And what's in here?"

"Like I said, proof. Pictures. Don't you want to see what's in there?" Trish stayed silent. "You know, I also have sound proof if you want to hear it. You should hear the stuff they talk about." Matt said liking the hesitant reaction he was getting from the blonde. _That bitch is finally going to get what she deserves._

Trish just shook her head. "You can leave now."

"Don't you want to thank me for the pictures?"

"Not really," Trish said stepping back and slamming the door in his face. She closed her eyes then took a deep breath and opened them again, just staring at the envelope in her hands. There was probably something in the envelope she definitely didn't want to see if Matt came to her and actually said he had proof. _Just get it over with, _Trish thought as she went over to sit on the couch. She stared at the envelope for another two or three minutes. _Seriously. _She opened up the envelopes and took the contents out of it, gasping in shock at what she saw. _That... lying... bitch._

_***End***_

* * *

Lita looked down at her feet where the contents of the envelope spilled out. _No, this can not be happening, _she thought when she saw what exactly Trish was talking about. "Where... where did you get this from?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It was Matt, wasn't it?"

"How the hell could you do this to me?" Trish said ignoring Lita who did did almost everything she could to look avoid any eye-contact with her friend. This was not good. "How long has this been going on for? Were you two together when Matt first told me?" Lita still didn't say anything. "You were weren't you? Why the hell aren't you saying anything?!"

"Yes! Okay, yes!" Lita said finally confessing the truth even though his wasn't the way she wanted it to come out.

"So how long has it been?" Trish asked once again.

Lita sighed finally looking up at her friends very angry face. "Around four or five months."

"Five... oh my God. Did he break up with me for you?! And you actually continued the relationship? Wait, or were you two actually sneaking around behind my back before he even broke up with me?! How the hell could you do this to me?!"

"No! This didn't start while the two of you were still together. Why does it matter? You're back with Chris. You only dated John to get over him which clearly didn't work. So why the hell does it matter? You were basically using him and..." Uh-oh, she almost told her how John said the same thing about basically using Trish to get over Lita. Trish would probably even more pissed than she already was.

"I don't care about you and John being together! I really don't! If you told me when I asked you the first time when Matt confronted me and you told me the truth, I wouldn't freaking care! Okay, not totally true. Maybe I would have been upset for a bit, but I would have gotten over it. But you lied! You lied straight to my face even when I told you I felt really bad for asking you about the two of you when Matt first told me. And when I confronted you the first time while John and I were together, you lied then too." She realized something else before Lita could say anything, "The bracelet. He gave it to you didn't he? You lied then too. You could have easily just told me then. Why all the lies?!"

"I wanted to tell you-"

"But you didn't!" Trish said clearly furious with the red-head. "All you did was lie."

"And how the hell did you expect for me to tell you this?! How did you expect for me to tell you that I had feelings for John for a while?! How did you expect me to tell you that I was so upset when you told me that you had the intention to ask John out? How was I supposed to tell you I was happy when he broke up with you?! You know what's kind of funny, actually, not funny at all, it's crappy but whatever. The fact that when you told me you had a little crush on him, I was going to act upon my feelings on John and talk to him about it. But you told me that you had a crush on him. What the hell was I supposed to do?!"

"Sure as hell not wait this long to tell me! If you were going to do something about it, you should have told me at that time! I would have understood! I had a small crush, it seems you had full blown out feelings. I would have backed off! Why didn't you just tell me?!"

Lita shook her head. "I don't know, okay! I messed up. I admit it. I should have told you earlier. And I'm sorry for that."

"Yea, you did. That doesn't change anything at all. It doesn't change the fact that you lied to me over and over again! It doesn't change the fact that you were sneaking around behind my back with my ex! It doesn't matter that I used him as a rebound, you should have told me. We could have had a civil conversation about this and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now."

"I know. I rea-"

"No!" Trish said interrupting her. "I don't want to hear it. I don't care what the hell you have to say anymore." She made her way to the door. "You're the one who said you didn't want a guy to get in between us but that's exactly what you did. Like I said, I don't care about you and John, I could have gotten over that, but you handled this totally wrong by lying and doing it behind my back. That's something that I will never forgive you for." She stopped for a second before she continued again, turning around to look at Former Women's Champion. "I'm done with you. I hope this was worth it. I hope you and John are really happy together," Trish said leaving the room, trying not to slam the door behind her not wanting to attract attention from those wandering around the back.

Yup, she really screwed up this time. She slowly fell down to the floor not able to handle it anymore, tears flowing down her face. She knew Trish was beyond pissed this time and it was different than any fight they ever had before, specifically the fight some months ago because this time, the red-head did actually lie to her blonde friend, or former friend with he way she was talking. Trish was right, she handled this the wrong way. She was sole responsible for this huge mistake and didn't know what she could do now. She just lost her best-friend.

She heard the door open and close but didn't say anything or make any movement to get up from the floor. "Red," John said bending down picking her up from the floor and moving her to the couch and setting her down there. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"She found out," Lita said after a while after her crying slightly stopped.

"What are you talking about?" John asked even though he had a bad feeling about this.

"Trish. She found out."

"How?"

"Matt. She didn't confirm it was him but she didn't deny it either. He gave her an envelope filled with pictures of the two of us."

"How the hell-"

"He's a fucking stalker." She shook her head. "I should have told her when I had the chance." John pulled her in for a hug which she ended a minute later shaking her head. "No," she said wiping her tears getting up from beside him, "I can't do this."

"What?" He had a feeling he knew what she was talking about but was hoping he was wrong.

"Us." He was right. "Me, you. I can't do this anymore. This... I don't know. I just can't. I... I'm sorry. I can't." She tried to leave locker room but she was stopped when he called after her.

"Why? Why does it matter? She found out. She'll get over it."

"No she won't. You didn't hear her. You didn't see her," She said not turning around.

"So you're going to ruin this just because she's pissed off right now? She'll get over it. You should have told her before." She stayed silent. "I love you. Please don't do this. You're ruining your own happiness because you made a mistake. You're going to try to fix that mistake by making another?" She still wouldn't say anything still facing towards the door. "You know what? Go ahead. Leave. Run away like you always do. Just know this, I might not be around waiting for you when you realize you're making a mistake." Lita felt her heart sink but didn't say anything and just left. John, on the other hand, was getting really pissed off by this whole situation. He just hoped he wouldn't let his anger out on his poor opponent who he had a match with in a few minutes. Well, it's not like Umaga wouldn't be able to handle anything if John accidentally let all his anger out on him. That would be unprofessional of him but he couldn't really help the way he was feeling right now. Why couldn't he just have a match with Matt that way he could beat the living crap out of him?

_Shit, _Lita thought as she made her way around the arena to Edge's locker room trying to be as composed as she could, not wanting to run into the wrong person right now, _I still have to walk out with him for his match. Still stuck in this story line working with him. _She bumped into someone since she wasn't looking up while walking. _Damn it. _"I'm sor-" She stopped herself when she saw who she bumped into, a smirking Matt. She just glared at him and tried to walk pass him until he grabbed her arm. "Get the hell off of me right now."

"Aw, did the slut have a fight with the friend she screwed over?"

"Get the hell off of me right now," she repeated.

"Aw, is Lita land upside down right now?" He asked still not letting go of her, actually tightening the hold on her.

She took a deep breath before she turned around to face him, raised her free hand and slapped him as hard as she could. "Don't come near me again. Next time, it'll be way more than a slap."

"You bitch," he said, roughly pulling her closer to himself.

"Get the hell off of her," Edge said making his way to the two. "What's going on?" He asked looking at Lita.

"Well, this slut here finally got what she deserved," Matt answered before Lita could. "Trish finally found out what a horrible person this whore is."

Edge tried to hide his shock. "By you." That was more of a statement than a question. "Can you ever mind your own business? Stay away from her or else," Edge threatened taking Lita to his locker room for the night. "What happened?" Edge asked the diva who proceeded to tell him everything. "And you just broke up with him?"

She nodded. "I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve to be happy."

"No, you're not. Don't let anything that bitch says get to you. Matt would know what a horrible person is, but sweety, you aren't one."

"What I did to Trish is horrible. I lied. I kept lying to her over and over again."

"What about John?"

"What about him?" She asked confused looking up at the Canadian.

"What about what you're doing to him?"

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are," Edge interrupted her. "You ended your relationship because according to you, you're a horrible person and don't deserve to be happy. Do you think he doesn't deserve to be happy?" She didn't say anything. "He loves you. You can tell by just looking at him when he's around you or when someone talks about you. Same with you. You're the same way about him."

Lita shook her head. "We'll get over it."

"It's not easy to get over love. If you couldn't get over your feelings for him months ago, what makes you thing you can get over this?"

"I'll make it easy. I got over Matt, I can get over John."

"They are two totally different people. It's not the same thing. You w-" He was interrupted by the knocking on the door. "Come in," he called out. "We'll finish this later." He said to the red-head.

It was revealed that the person knocking on the door was John. "I have a match. Let's go." John left without waiting for Lita who left a couple of seconds later as well. Edge just looked on hoping she realized how she was handling this all was not the right way before she ended up regretting it because he knew she would.

* * *

It was after the show and John found himself in the hotel bar drowning in his sorrows. He kept thinking about what happened with a certain red-head that day. She fled off after his match and didn't even return to their shared locker room to get her stuff. When he got back to the locker room, he saw that her bag wasn't in there and she probably had Edge get it for her while they were out for his match. He didn't see her in their room either, he just dropped his bag off and went to the hotel bar to try to forget everything just for one night. Help to ease the pain. He assumed when he got back to the room, all of her things would be gone and Edge would probably be the one to get it all for her just so she could avoid him. This was perfect. Just a bit over a month ago they confessed their love for one another and now she ran away. It wasn't fair to him. She said she couldn't do it anymore because she already hurt Trish enough. What about herself? What about him? Did she really not care much about herself and just want to please others that she would do whatever she thought was the right thing even if it meant taking her own happiness away from herself? Did she really not care for him that she took the same happiness away from him as well? Was she lying when she said she loved him? _Probably forced her into saying that,_ he thought as he shook his head wanting to get rid of all of those thoughts. He turned his attention to the bartender ordering another drink.

"Don't you think you had enough?" Randy asked sitting on the stool next to his drunken friend.

"Fuck off Orton."

"Look, getting drunk off your ass won't change anything that happened." Edge took it upon himself to inform Randy of what happened while John and Lita were out in the ring for John's match. He felt like maybe Randy needed to know. For what reason? He didn't know but he just felt like maybe Randy could make sure John didn't do anything stupid while he made sure Lita didn't do anything stupid.

"Yea, but it'll help me forget about it."

"Like it is right now?" John glared at him. "Look, I'm just saying it could possibly help you forget about it later for like what, a couple of hours? But it'll be back in the morning. Along with a hangover."

"Leave me alone."

"I don't think so. I don't want to be responsible for something stupid you will possibly do."

"Get the hell away from me," John said getting up from the stool stumbling away.

"You can't even walk straight. Just accept my help and then you can do whatever the hell you want tomorrow. When you're sober." John realized he was in no condition to argue so he accepted the help. Randy decided to take John to his room so he could watch over him, play babysitter because he knew he was vulnerable right now and could do something stupid that he would end up regretting; getting into a random fight, driving, or who knows, the thing that started this all, a one-night stand which he would probably end up regretting the most.

Lita wasn't faring too well either. She wanted to go off and get drunk too, forget everything, but Edge was her babysitter for the night so he didn't allow it. He let her stay in his room and tried to cheer her up. She was too upset. She felt like a horrible person for lying to Trish and for ending things with John when neither of them deserved it. She was pissed off at herself for letting all of this happen. She let herself cry herself to sleep the first time in a long time. She hated crying, she felt it showed weakness, but she felt like she did a lot of that this past year.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I really hope you guys liked this chapter. I like it, if you don't, well, wow, sorry to disappoint. Don't hate me. I know some of you wrote earlier how you don't want this to ruin Trish and Lita's relationship, but um, that wasn't going to happen. That would be too easy.**


	29. Chapter 29

John woke up the next day with a huge headache. _Damn it_, he thought as he grabbed his head trying to sit up in bed. He looked around and realized he wasn't in his room. He tried to think of where he could be and why he was there instead of his room with his girlfriend. Everything that happened the night before hit him and it hit him hard._ Randy was right, the memory is still here._ He had to find his girlfriend, or ex-girlfriend, and talk to her about this. Nothing about this was right. She couldn't just break up with him for no reason. Sure, she said she couldn't hurt Trish any more than she already did, but how was staying with him going to hurt the blonde? What he gathered was that she was upset that Lita lied to her, not about the fact that they were together. He had to find her and talk to her and if she still wanted to break up, he guessed he had no choice but to let her do that, but he wasn't going to let her do that without them having a conversation about it first.

"Finally awake?" Randy asked breaking John's thoughts when he saw his friend was up.

"Looks like it."

"You okay now?"

John ignored him."I have to talk to Lita."

"Is that really wise?" Randy questioned.

"I don't care." John said getting up out of bed. "We have to talk about everything that happened. That's not a way to end a relationship. I love her and I know she loves me, this will not be the end."

"Maybe you should give her some time to think or something," Randy suggested noticing that John was still making his way to the door so he obviously wasn't going to change his mind.

"She had all last night to think. We need to talk about this. She didn't have any time to think about it last night when this all happened so she obviously wasn't thinking when she made the decision. She had plenty of time to think afterwards. We're gonna have to talk about this." Randy just watched as his friend left to possibly go to his own room before he went on his little hunt to find the red-head and talk to her. He hoped they would actually have a conversation about it and everything would be fine. John was his best-friend and he hadn't really seen him so upset like he was last night. That was something he didn't want to see again.

* * *

Lita slowly woke up not wanting to actually get up out of bed yet. She just wanted to go back to sleep and forget everything just for a bit longer. Too bad that's not what her brain wanted as she began to think about what happened last night and realized she made a huge mistake. John was right, she couldn't fix one mistake by making another. She thought in such a haste that had she actually given herself time to think about it, she wouldn't have had broken up with him, he didn't deserve it, but she thought she did. Whatever happened happened and she couldn't go back in time to change it, but she did think a lot about it the previous night and how she handled it and realized that was not what she wanted to do. She couldn't change what happened but she could try to fix it. She could try to fix what happened between her and John last night, but she probably wouldn't be able to fix what happened with Trish. Everything was a mess and it was all her fault. How could she let it all happen? Telling the truth in the first place is always the best thing, but why do people always lie? It might be the easier option at the moment, but that doesn't mean it's the right thing and that everything would be fine when the lies come out in light. Lying was just asking for trouble.

"Finally awake sleepy head?"Edge asked interrupting her thoughts. She simply nodded. "Are you okay?" He asked cautiously even though he knew the answer to that.

She shook her head."No. I'm so stupid. How could I do that? I just ruined two relationships. Looks like I'm going for some record or something. First Trish and then John. Let's not forget about my dad even though that ones more his fault than mine. Who's next? You?"

"I hope not," he said as he made his way to sit next to her.

"I need to fix this. I know I can't fix what happened between me and Trish, I mean, I can try and I will, I'm not giving up, but not right now. She doesn't want to talk to me at all and I don't blame her. I messed up badly." She paused before she spoke up again. "I need to talk to John."

"Are you sure?" Edge asked thinking she probably realized she made a mistake by breaking up with John and that was not the solution to trying to fix things with Trish.

"You think it's a bad idea?" Lita asked looking at him.

He shook his head. "No. As long as you're sure. I think it's a good idea if you talk to him after you actually had a chance to think about everything that happened." She got up from the bed. "Where are going?"

"To talk to John."

"Right now?"

"Well, I wanna shower before I do but yea, right after that."

"Don't you want to think some more?"

"Nope. I did all the thinking I wanted and needed to do. I need to talk to him now." She looked around the room spotting her bag and taking her clothes out for the day as she went to the bathroom to take her shower. Edge watched her and just hoped whatever she was thinking of talking to John about was the best choice for her. He didn't know what she was planning to talk to him about, but he just hoped she realized the decision she made last night was not the right one and she had to fix it.

* * *

John stopped in front of Edge's hotel room about an hour after he woke up. He knew that's where she must have gone the night before after she left the arena. He went to his room first to freshen up. Sure enough, none of Lita's stuff was in there. He then went downstairs to the hotel cafe to grab some coffee which he also grabbed for the red-head. He knocked on the door waiting for someone to open it.

"Good morning," Edge said a bit surprised when he saw John at the door. He obviously wanted to talk to Lita just like she wanted to talk to him.

"Mornin'," John replied, there was nothing good about that morning. He entered the room when Edge moved out of the way and allowed him to enter.

"Um, she's in the shower." Edge said gesturing the other man to sit down.

"I can wait," John said sitting down on the couch, setting to coffees on the table in front of him.

"Okay. Well. I'll let you two talk then. Just don't say something stupid or I will hurt you." And with that, Edge left with John just waiting for the red-head to exit the bathroom. He heard the water stop after a bit and knew she would come out within a few minutes. He hoped she wouldn't feel ambushed and run away.

Lita emerged from the bathroom and was a bit surprised when she saw her ex-boyfriend sitting on the couch. They just stared at one another for what seemed like forever but what actually about a minute before one of them decided to speak up. "I'm glad you're here," Lita said putting her hair up as she made her way over to him and sat down besides him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"So did I." He handed her one of the coffee cups which she accepted with a weak smile and a 'thanks'.

"You were right. I can't fix the mistake I made with Trish by making a mistake by breaking up with you. I..." _Oh my God, _she thought as she felt her voice cracking, _not right now_. "I wasn't thinking last night. I shouldn't have had broken up with you. You don't dese... Deserve that. You deserve better. You deserve better than... than me," she said with her voice still cracking in between even though she tried real hard for that not to happen. She didn't want to break down in front of him. She tried to continue but he interrupted her.

"Don't you think I should be the judge of that? I don't think there is anyone or anythin' better than you for me. I love you."

She closed her eyes as she felt them get watery. _Not right now_, she thought. She opened her tear stained eyes again. "I love you too. I do, I really do. I'm so sorry with how I handled this yesterday. I wasn't thinking at all. Please forgive me for that. Please don't hate me."

"Don't cry," John said as he wiped away her tears before she could. "I could never hate you."

"Then don't hate me for what I'm going to say next." She wasn't looking up at him at the moment, opting to look down and play with her hands in her lap.

John had a bad feeling about this. "You still want to break up with me?"

She looked up back at him shaking her head. "No. But..."

"But what?" He asked patiently when she didn't continue.

She finally decided to continue. "But I... I think... Oh God. Please don't hate me," she repeated once again. "I think we should take a break."

"So you are breaking up with me."

"I already told you I'm not."

"What's the difference between a break and breaking up?"

"A break up would be ending us for good which I don't want. A break is just how it sounds, taking a break. We won't be around each other much. We won't room together. We'll obviously still work together because of the story line and still share a locker room, occasionally."

"Why a break?" He asked. "It sound the same as a break up. Don't people just say they want a break when they're findin' an easy way to break up with someone?"

"It's not the same thing and that is not what I'm doing. I don't want to break up with you. If I wanted to, then I wouldn't tell you I wanted to talk to you as well. I wouldn't listen to anything you wanted, I just would have left you here alone and went off to find Edge and kill him for letting you here. He knew I wanted to talk to you which is why he let you stay here by yourself and wait for me. So trust me, I'm not trying to find an easy way to break up with you," she insisted. "The difference is that with a break, we'll be a hundred percent back together after a while. I mean, we're still together sort of, but just not spending much time together. With a break up, we might now have that option. And this next difference might be really selfish of me but I don't care. With a break, we don't see other people but with a break up, you could and I don't want that. I don't want to lose you but I want some time by myself and just think about all of this crap. I don't think it's fair to drag you into this mess. I want to try and fix this with Trish."

"So you think if we're still together, she'll be more pissed than she is?"

"Not really. I'm hundred percent sure this break will end before I fix this with Trish, or anywhere near fixing it with her. She's more pissed off about me lying than anything else. I just... I just need some alone time to think. Last... I... You said last night that you probably wouldn't be around when I realized I made a mistake-"

"I didn't mean that," he interrupted her. "I was pissed at the moment, but I love you too much to actually do that. You need some alone time? You got it. You need to talk to me at anytime during this? You got it."

"Just please understand I'm not breaking up with you, I don't want too. It's just a little break. I love you and I'm not going to end this when I wasn't even thinking rationally last night. I'm so sorry about that."

"I know you are. Just don't take forever." he said as he pulled her in for a hug which she returned. "I love you," he whispered in her ear after he placed a kiss on her forehead and continued the hug. Sure they were taking a break, but he was a bit relieved she didn't want to completely break up with him. He didn't really like the idea of a break but it was definitely better than a break up. He believed the red-head when she said she didn't want to break up with him and wouldn't change her mind about that at all during their break. He could tell by the look in her eyes she actually meant what she said and wasn't feeding him bull shit.

"Oh. Sorry. I can tell I'm interrupting something but there's something important I'm sure the two of you want to see and it probably wouldn't be good if you heard about this from someone else so I'm just going to show you now," Edge said as he made his way to the duo who ended their embrace once they heard Edge speak.

"What is it?" John asked before Lita could.

"That's not yours," Lita said referring to the laptop in Edge's hands as she wiped away her tears once again.

"No it's not," Edge said sitting between the two so they could see what it was that he needed to show them. "It's Lilian's. Or maybe it's Dave's. I don't know, it's one of theirs and Lilian actually approached me not to long ago saying she had to show me something which I think the two of you need to see."

"What is it?" John asked once again.

Edge pointed at the screen once he had the exact thing he wanted to show them on the screen. "This is Matt's website. He posted some pictures of the two of you getting all cozy and comfortable with one another."

"Bastard," John said clearly angry with what Edge just told them while Lita was too much in shock to say anything, she noticed those pictures were the same exact ones he gave to Trish.

"That's not all," he said as he played some sound from the website as well.

Lita gasped as she heard her own voice as well as John's voice. It was random conversations the duo had in their room the night before New Years Revolution. It included bits about when Lita said something about him being lucky she loved him, them arguing about sports, and when they were reminiscing about what happened a year earlier the night after the same pay-per-view a year. "What the hell?"

"I'm going to kill him," John said crushing his now empty coffee cup with one hand. "Fuckin' stalkin' bitch."

Edge decided they had enough so her closed out all the Windows he had opened and shut off the laptop telling the two he was going to return the laptop back to the owner.

"I'm sorry," Lita whispered looking down at her lap once again playing with her hands.

John looked at her confused. "Why?"

"He's doing this because of me. Your life wouldn't be splattered on the internet if it wasn't for me."

He lifted her chin gently so she was now looking at him. "You have no reason to apologize for this. He's the one who decided to share our personal life with the world. I'm going to make him regret it. You can count on that." This time, it was Lita who initiated the hug. Why couldn't Matt mind his own business for once. It wasn't any of his business to tell the whole world about her personal life. He didn't understand what Matt had against his ex-girlfriend who he claimed he was in love with. If he ever loved her even once, he would leave her alone and stop trying to make her life miserable. John shook his head as he silently promised the diva he would make sure Matt paid.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**I don't approve of the break up either which is why it's not called a break up, just a break. Not totally different, but it's better. Slightly. Am I the only obsessed 'Friends' fan that thought about Ross screaming "We were on a break!"**

**Check out:**

**"Poetry in Motion" and "College Life" by alliewash17. Both with Lita/Jeff pairing which isn't as weird as I thought it would be. Still tryna get over that pairing. But, both are a great read so far.**


	30. Chapter 30

******It has been four months I've been working on this story. Happy four month anniversary! Um, I'm done being lame.**

* * *

Lita walked down the hallways at the arena the following Monday, she arrived there earlier than usual for a reason. She was furious with Matt and wanted to request a match against him. She thought she would talk to Stephanie instead of Vince since she was easier to talk to. She knocked on the door to what was Stephanie's office for the night and walked in after she called for her too.

"Hi Lita," Stephanie greeted her as she entered the room.

"What are you doin' here?" Lita heard a familiar voice and then turned around and saw who it was.

"I could be asking you the same thing," Lita replied taking a seat next to John.

"He actually came to request a match against Matt," Stephanie answered before John could.

Lita shook her head. "No. If anyone gets a match against him, it should be me."

"Are you crazy? He's not one of the divas."

"And? I have been in the ring with some of the guys before. I'm sure I can handle him."

"The other guys weren't vengeful for some reason no one but he knows about. He'll probably end up hurting you on purpose."

"Yes, you're not getting a match against him for the exact reason John just said. But, I just got an idea," Stephanie started to say before the red-head could say anything, "How about when Matt and Jeff's feud is done with MNM at No Way Out, we can start a John/Lita versus Matt feud with the pictures and soundbite he released on his website coming into play."

Lita shook her head. "No. I don't want my personal life to play out on screen, it's no one's business. And this will turn out to be another Lita/Edge versus Matt feud which I'm sure no one wants to see again."

"You're right, it will be a recycled idea. Plus, I just remembered we can't have that feud anyways since Matt will be moved to Smackdown in the beginning of March. It would be a really short feud and would make no sense." Stephanie turned her attention to John. "And we're planning on a feud with you and Dave. But, you can still have your match against Matt."

"Well then can I at least hit him once?" Lita knew it was unprofessional of her wanting to get her hands on Matt and using a match as an excuse, but she just couldn't help it.

"I guess I can give you that much. Anyways, we'll discuss this more when the time comes. Anything else I can do for the two of you?" The duo shook their head and left.

"Why would you ask for a match against Matt?" John asked as the two of them were back in their locker room.

"The same reason you did."

"Lita, he's-"

"I told you, I have been in the ring with some of the guys before. Do you really think I'm weak or something?" Lita interrupted him.

John rolled his eyes. "No, but like I told you, he would wrestle stiff and try to hurt you. At least he's being moved to Smackdown."

Lita nodded. "Yea, maybe he'll stop stalking me now and just leave me alone even though I wouldn't count on it. I can still hope."

John was about to say something until someone knocked on the door and entered without waiting for someone to answer it for him. "Hey guys."

"Edge, please tell me why you knocked on the door if you were just going to enter without waiting for someone to open it for you?" Lita asked him.

"It's not like I walked in on something so it's okay. Anyways, I wanted to tell you something."

"What?"

"I'm being moved to Smackdown in March."

"What? Why?" Lita asked.

Edge shrugged. "Probably so people will actually watch that."

Lita arched a brow. "You really think Smackdown ratings will go up just because you're going to be there?"

"Are you forgetting, January 9th, 2006? Highest ratings for Raw."

"I do try to forget that night."

"Yea, because that's the night you and John hooked up. Who wouldn't want to forget that."

"Go fuck yourself." John said for the first time since Edge entered the room.

Lita shook her head. "Unbelievable. You two are so annoying. Anyways, Matt's going to Smackdown too. So that should balance out the ratings and have no effect whatsoever."

"Maybe he'll leave you alone now."

"One can hope."

"She asked Stephanie for a match against him," John said.

Edge didn't look surprised at all. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"So I've been told. I just want to punch him in his face just once."

"Maybe you should have punched him instead of slapping him last week."

"I should have."

"No you shouldn't have had," John said. "You could have gotten into trouble."

"You want to punch him too which is exactly why you also requested for a match."

"Yes, so I could hit him during a match and not get in trouble then."

"You two do realize asking for a match against him so you can kind of get back at him is unprofessional?" Edge asked.

"You do realize we don't give a damn."

* * *

"That was a good match," John said to Lita after she made it back to the locker room after her match with Melina.

"Thanks." She grabbed her shoulder which was hurting her yet again.

"What happened to your shoulder?"

"Trish kicked me a bit too hard when she ambushed me after the match."

"Maybe you should get it checked out."

"Not a big deal," Lita waved it off just like she did when her shoulder first started hurting.

"It's been on going pain for a month. Maybe you need to get it checked out."

"I don't think so."

"Stubborn," he muttered under his breath.

She rolled her eyes. "Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"Don't care." This was the first day in a week they actually saw one another after they agreed to take a break. Lita admitted to herself that she missed moments like this with John but she just needed some time to think about how she could fix this all with Trish. "This sucks."

"What sucks?" John asked which made Lita realize she said those words out-loud.

"Nothing." She saw the look of his face which told her he didn't believe her. "This whole situation. I miss Trish. And... and I miss you. I miss talking to you and just hanging out. I miss the way everything was. I hate the way I handled all of this."

"I miss it too. But you said you needed some time to think about Trish so I'm just givin' you your time." Lita nodded. "Did you try talkin' to her yet?"

"No. I don't know what to say. I don't want to say something wrong and ruin this more than it already is. I screwed up big time. I just need time to think."

"You said we wouldn't spend a lot of time together, but we can still spend some time together, so how about we just hang out for a bit after the show? Get your mind off of it even if it is for a little while."

Lita smiled. "Sounds good."

* * *

Another week and a half had gone by and Lita wasn't any close to repairing her relationship with Trish. She tried talking to the blonde woman a couple of days ago after Raw but Trish wouldn't listen to her, instead she slammed the door in her face when she saw who it was.

_***A Couple of Days Earlier*** _

Lita stood outside of Trish's hotel room that night after Raw. She actually wanted to talk to Trish after their divas tag match ealier that night but Trish walked away. She stared at the door for a good five minutes before she decided she needed to get this over with. She couldn't be afraid of trying to fix this or she would never be able to do that. She finally knocked on the door and heard noise coming from inside like it was someone walking around so she knew Trish was in there.

Trish opened the door then rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. Lita was about to say something but Trish slammed the door shut in her face. Lita knocked on the door again and waited a couple of minutes before she knocked again deciding that if Trish didn't open the door this time, she would just leave and try again another time. But she didn't need to do that since the door opened.

"Leave me alone," Trish scowled.

"I want to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you."

"Then you can listen."

"No. I don't want to listen to anything you have to say."

Lita ignored her. "I know I messed up okay."

"Yes you did. But you don't get to explain yourself to me. I don't care what you have to say. You should have told me the truth before Matt did. Actually, you should have told me the truth before you decided to sneak around with John."

Lita nodded. "I know but-"

"No," Trish interrupted her. "You don't get to talk. I'm done listening to you." She was about to close the door again but Lita stopped her.

"Wait. Fine, you don't want to talk to me. But, we have to spend some time together this week for Lilian so maybe we should try to be civil at least for her."

"Whatever. I mean, it's not her fault you turned out to be a horrible friend. Plus, that doesn't mean I have to like you right?" And with that, Trish slammed the door in her face again.

_I deserved that. _"Right."

_***End***_

* * *

"Okay. Our appointment begins in about ten minutes." Lilian said bringing Lita out of her thoughts after the both of them along with Trish and Victoria found themselves in a boutique in DC for their dresses for the wedding. Lilian had her first fitting for her wedding dress the day before. Today was going to be dedicated to find bridesmaid dresses for the three girls.

"Purple theme?" Victoria asked.

"Yup," Lilian answered.

"So what did you and Dave do for Valentine's Day?" Trish asked trying to get a conversation going while they waited for the appointment to start.

The ring announcer rolled her eyes, "Nothing. He says there shouldn't be one day just to celebrate love. It's is excuse of getting out of doing something. What about you and Chris?"

"Smackdown was in a different state this week, remember?"

"Oh yea."

"So Li," Victoria said turning her attention to the red-head, "Did you and John do anything?" Victoria asked and then regretted what she just said. She saw how Lita was now avoiding eye contact and how Trish rolled her eyes and huffed. Victoria was just like Lilian, she thought Lita should have told Trish everything before all of this escalated. When she first found out about Lita and John, she started to notice how happy John actually made her for the past couple of months. She hoped Trish would realize that she just used John as a rebound and there was something more going on between him and Lita. Didn't mean she agreed with the way Lita handled it, but she wasn't going to take sides.

"No," Lita replied after an awkward moment of silence.

"Why not?" Lilian asked. She thought maybe if Trish heard about Lita and John then it could help her get over with it after a while. "Did you break up?"

"No." Lita answered hesitantly, she didn't want to have this conversation around Trish. "Just kind of taking a break."

"Why?" Victoria asked.

"For many reasons." The two women decided they would just let it be and not ask anymore about the topic. But unfortunately for Lita, Trish decided to speak up.

"Are you going for a record for how many relationships you can ruin? First your dad, Matt, me, and now John?"

"You're seriously going to bring my dad into this? Don't do that. You know better than that."

"And I thought you knew better than sneaking around with John and then lying to me over and over again. I guess we were both wrong."

Lita decided not to say anything. She thought Trish had every right to be angry with her but she was shocked Trish would bring up her relationship with her dad in this. She was one of the few people she actually talked to about her relationship with her father.

Two hours had gone by and Lilian still couldn't find the perfect dresses for her three bridesmaids. She wanted them all to have the same shade of purple but a different dress which suited them the best. It would be kind of hard to find one same dress which would suit the each of them.

"Finally!" Lilian started to say when she saw the three girls come out in different dresses. "Vicki, that dress is the one for you. It's perfect." She then turned her attention to Lita and Trish, "You two look like you need to switch dresses." The two glanced at one another and then went to the back to switch the dresses. Lilian looked happy with the results when they came back out. "Li! That dress is so perfect for you! I love it! John is going to thank me for this!" She then turned her attention to Trish. "I was right. This dress looks better on you Trish! You two look so pretty!" She took a break before she decided to speak again. "This is great! All the dresses are now done."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. S****pecial thanks to ****************alliewash12 (thanks for sticking around), **Trishrocks, **xHalesMariex, **my time is now, and therealchamps.


	31. Chapter 31

"Um, I have to show you something," Lilian said as she entered Lita's room the night after No Way Out. Lita had her match against Melina in which she lost to the brunette. She didn't know what her story line was going to be anymore except for her accompanying John to the ring and whatever she was needed to do with his story line with Dave which was going to start in about another two weeks. She was okay with not wrestling for now, her shoulder was still bugging her, everyone kept telling her she needed to get it checked out but she didn't think it was a big deal. 'It's a normal thing with being a wrestler. You get banged up and bruised, not a big deal,' would be her response.

"What is it?" Lita asked intrigued especially since the ring announcer was carrying her laptop with her. "Last time I saw something on there, I didn't like it."

"Well, you won't like it now either," Lilian said as she opened up what she was about to show Lita on the laptop. "Um, this," Lilian said pointing to the screen.

"I want to see the original post." Lita said after she saw what Lilian was talking about, it was another picture of her on some random dirt sheet.

Lilian shook her head. "No, I really don't think yo-"

"Please," Lita interrupted her. "Please, just show the original post."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Lilian then clicked on the link that would open up the original post which was on Matt's website. "How do you even know when he posts stuff about me? You were the one that showed Edge last time and you're showing me now."

"He talks a lot of crap and keeps telling everyone to check his website. He said he had some news about you that... that would prove that you're a whore. His words, not mine."

Lita rolled her eyes and then focused her attention to what was on Lilian's laptop screen. "That bitch. What the hell? He's legit stalking me now. What the hell is his problem? I'm going to kill him." Lita said while she read the original post on Matt's website. It was a picture of her at a drug store holding and looking at a pregnancy test. There was also some words Matt wrote out that went along with the picture:

_This is my slut of an ex-girlfriend, Lita. The same Lita who cheated on me with my former friend Edge and possibly other men. Here she is at a drugstore. What's this in her hands you ask? Oh, looks like a pregnancy test. The whore got herself knocked up. Surprised it didn't happen anytime sooner. At least it's not mine. Wonder if she knows who the father is. Knowing her, there's probably a long list of possibilities. It could be her current victim, John Cena, or maybe she's cheating on him too. She does spend a lot of time with Edge. Watch out John, she's probably cheating on you with him. You might want to get a paternity test. She's going to make a horrible mother, poor kid. I guess I should say good luck finding out who the father is, but I don't wish that bitch any luck. Try not to ruin anymore lives._

"I didn't even cheat on him. He's just pissed I broke up with him. Why can't he just move on. It's been like three years. I don't know what his problem is. Why is he so adamant on spreading crap about me?"

"I don't know." Lilian was trying to choose her words carefully before she spoke up again. "So um... this is... I mean... are you... are you pregnant?"

Lita looked over at the blonde and didn't say anything for a minute or so. She was finally about to answer her friends question but was interrupted by a knocking on her door. "I should get that." She walked over to the door and then opened it freezing when she saw who it was. _How am I going to explain this to him?_

"We need to talk," John said as he made his way into the room, then spotted Lilian. "Alone." Lita simply nodded, following him.

"Okay. Um, I'll talk to you later then Li. Bye." Lilian grabbed her laptop and left.

Lita and John were quiet when they were left alone. She was avoiding eye contact, she didn't know what to say but she was sure he was here to talk to her about what Matt posted on his website. She was just going to let him talk first but she didn't really know if that was the best choice. Maybe she should try explaining it first. Too bad he finally spoke up before she could.

"I ran into Matt today," he started to say before Lita interrupted him.

"Look-" She started to say finally looking up at him.

He held up his hand as to tell her to stop talking. "Let me finish." He continued after she nodded. "Long story short, he congratulates me with the smug look on his face. And I was confused because I had no idea what he was talking about. Then he said, 'It's probably not even yours. Check my website,' and then he left before I could say anything else. So I went to his website, even though I didn't want to." He paused, looked away for a second and then returned his attention back on her. "Why were you looking at a pregnancy test?" She didn't answer him right away, opting to look away biting her lip, she didn't know what to say to him. Well, she did, she just didn't know how he would react and was hesitant because of that. "Right now isn't the time for you to go all quiet on me. Answer me," he urged her. "Are you pregnant?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, opened them again, and then looked up at him so she could answer his question. "No. That picture is a month old."

"So you thought you were pregnant but you never told me?" She nervously nodded. "Why did you do that?"

"I was going to tell you, but then everything with Trish happened and... I don't know. I just didn't think it was important. It's not like I'm pregnant and I didn't tell you."

"Well, it's important to me." He thought of something else. "Did you wrestle when you thought you were pregnant?"

Lita looked surprised he would ask her that. "No! I would never do that. I actually took the test right away and saw it was negative. I wouldn't do that."

"Why didn't you tell me when you took the test?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. No, I do know. I was scared. I was afraid what your reaction was going to be."

"That's a normal thing with you. You didn't talk to Trish about us because you were scared of how she was going to react and now this? It was something important that you hid from me. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"It's not like I'm pregnant and I hid that from you and got a secret abortion or something. Why are you so angry?"

"Were you thinking of doing that if you were pregnant?"

She was once again surprised by what he just said. "NO! Do you think I would do that without talking to you about it?"

"I don't know. You didn't talk to me about your suspicion that you were pregnant, so why not?" He then got up to leave. She really made him angry when she said she didn't think it was important for him to know that she suspected she could have been pregnant. With his child.

"Are you serious right now? Are you really going to get angry and leave because I didn't tell you?"

"Yea. You should have told me then. How are you going to say you didn't think it was important. You should have told me when you suspected you were pregnant. But you didn't."

He was about to leave but she followed him and touched him on his shoulder as to stop him. "John, wait."

"No," he interrupted her shrugging her hand off of his shoulder. "You hid the truth about us from Trish and were afraid to tell her. Then you hid the truth about this and were afraid to tell me. I don't know what else you have hid from me in the past."

"Nothing. Please don't be angry. I'm sorry." He just ignored her and left her by herself. _Why the hell do I keep screwing everything up, _she thought to herself as she slid on the floor and started to cry by herself. She couldn't get the thoughts out of her head about everything that happened with Trish and what just happened with John. She really didn't understand why John was so angry with her for not telling him anything about the test.

* * *

It had been a week since Matt created more havoc in Lita's life. John was still upset with her for not telling him anything about the pregnancy test. She tried to talk to him about why he was angry with her but he just ignored her and walked out or just told her to leave it alone. Of course Dawn blew up her phone when she heard about the rumors Matt was spreading about her. Lita told Dawn everything that happened afterwards with John and Dawn said that he had a reason to be angry with her and she needed to talk to him about it. The red-head questioned the brunette who just told her that John would tell her when he felt he was ready and she just told Lita that much because she didn't want her to think about it too much, but that didn't work out. That just made her think about it more and wonder what happened that made John angry at her for not telling him anything. She tried to get it out of him, but he was ignoring her. But today was the day when he was going to have his match with Matt.

"I don't want you to get involved," John told Lita while he prepped for his match.

"Not gonna happen."

John rolled his eyes and stopped what he was doing and turned around so now he was facing her. "Just for tonight, stop being stubborn. He's going to hurt you. I know you and Stephanie have a spot talked out and he agreed to it, but don't do anything stupid other than that."

"Why do you care if he hurts me? This is the first time in a week you actually initiated a conversation with me."

John fought the urge to roll his eyes yet again. "I'm upset with you, that doesn't mean I stopped loving you or caring about you."

"Well, you have been acting like it. Why are you so pissed off at me for?"

He sighed and then returned his attention to preparing for the match. "We're not talking about that right now."

"Why the hell not?" It made her angry that he didn't want to talk about it when she did. He always forced her to talk to him about whatever was bugging her when she didn't want to talk about it.

"Because I have a match to get ready for and this is hardly the time to talk about it."

"Well, you had a whole week to tell me. I talked to Dawn-"

He once again stopped what he was doing but didn't turn around to face her. "She told you?"

"No. But she did tell me to give you time and that you would tell me when you were ready. It's been a week. Tell me why you're so angry with me for not telling you about the test. It's not a big deal."

"It is a big deal!" He yelled turning around to face her again which made her jump a bit. She was taken aback with his sudden outburst. "You wanna know what happened? Fine, I had this girlfriend a couple of years ago. We were together for about eight months and she thought she was pregnant, which she didn't tell me about. Turns out she was, but she still never told me about it. You know what she did? She went ahead and got an abortion without telling me about it. She went ahead and got an abortion without talking to me about any of this, so yea, it is kind of a big deal that you didn't tell me."

"I wouldn't do that." She was surprised by his revelation, she wasn't expecting this, but it did make sense to her now why he was upset with her.

"I know, but now I can't be sure." With that said, he left.

* * *

Lita stood at ring side as she watched Matt and John go at it with one another. They were fighting pretty stiff. John was even more angry at Matt when he started to spread rumors about Lita being pregnant and the picture he posted of her. Lita thought Matt was stupid enough to post that picture when he knew he was going to face John soon. She already had her spot with him which saw him go up to her and talk to trash to her. She then slapped him hard across the face which resulted with him smirking at her and then he looked like he was about to hit her back. For a second, she thought he was going to hit her but that was John's cue and he attacked Matt from behind before he could do anything. She was now waiting for the match to end, she didn't want to be out there any longer than need be.

She wasn't really paying attention to the match, she was just staring. She then realized Matt was out of the ring and and was coming near her. She didn't know what he was up to, there wasn't another spot that was supposed to happen between the two, nothing else was planned. She then looked back in the ring and saw that John was down, she thought it was a bit weird that Matt kept attacking him in one place, but now she knew why. He wanted to weaken John so he wouldn't be able to get up when he was going to do whatever it was planned he had for Lita. He was finally right in front of her and gave her a creepy smile.

_He's definitely up to something. _"Get away from me. The match is happening inside the ring," She said not backing away from him.

"I thought to bring it out here," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Well your opponent is still inside the ring."

"I thought you could be my opponent. I heard how you asked for a match against me. Why are you scared now?"

"I am not sacred of you."

"Really? You looked scared. So, let's have our match now."

She looked over in the ring and saw John was trying to make his way to his feet, but Matt attacked his leg so much that he couldn't properly get up. He was taking forever, she could tell he was trying to fight the pain. She was just going to ignore Matt and not do anything unless it looked like he was going to hit her, but then the thoughts of everything that Matt had done to her, telling Trish the truth before she could and the stunt he pulled a week ago, came flooding into her head and she couldn't help it anymore. She punched him in the face as hard as she could, she punched him in his jaw and was happy with her actions until...

"You bitch!" He yelled at the while grabbing his jaw, then that creepy smile came back on his face. "You're going to pay for that."

She tried to get away but he grabbed her and pulled her to himself and then pushed her as hard as she could with her landing hard against the steel steps. She screamed in pain when she felt hard pain in her left shoulder, the same shoulder that had been bugging her for a while now. He looked like he was about to do something else until John walked up behind him and attacked him. He threw Matt into the ring and stopped in front of Lita.

She spoke up in pain before he could say anything. "Just please finish the damn match." He nodded and reluctantly went inside the ring to finish the match with Matt. He was supposed to win with the STFU but he decided to just go for the FU because that would be faster than a submission. He heard his music playing all around the arena with a mixture of cheers and boos, with the cheers winning out in that battle. He didn't care to celebrate, he got out of the ring and went towards the hurt diva.

"Why did you punch him?" He was down but he still saw the commotion going on on the TitanTron which made him forget about the pain and try to get up in time before anything could happen, but he was still late.

"Because he's a bitch who instigated me," she said while trying to get up and accept John's help so they could get to the back and she could get her shoulder checked out. She was finally going to get it checked out, she knew she had to. Just touching her shoulder hurt like hell, she knew something was wrong.

"That doesn't mean you had to do anything. I told you not to get involved."

"Is this really the time to be having this conversation? Ow!"

"Be careful." The finally made it out from the ring area and started to walk towards the trainers room. "I told you to get you shoulder checked out."

"Shut up! Leave me alone! I can go by myself!" She tried to get away from him but she screamed in pain again. The force of getting away from him made her shoulder hurt again.

"Clearly, you can't."

"Aw, did I hurt the little whore?" They heard a familiar voice from behind them say.

"Leave me the hell alone Matt!" Lita yelled at him without turning around, she didn't have to, he soon stepped in front of the duo and stopped them in their tracks.

"What the hell is your problem? What did she ever do to you that you have to resort to hitting her."

"Maybe you should ask her that."

"Well, you're the one who seems so hell-bent on hurting her so maybe you should tell me."'

"It would be more fun if she does." Matt then smirked at Lita, "Why don't you tell him what I walked in on?"

"It's none of your damn business. If you don't mind, even if you do, I don't give a damn, but I need to get my shoulder checked out because some bastard thought it would be a good idea to push me against the steel steps." Matt saw how John looked interested in knowing what the two were talking about and he was satisfied and just left. "I hate him."

The duo made the rest of the way in the trainer's room in silence. Neither of them said a word of what just happened with Matt. When they went to the trainer's room, the doctor there told them she needed to get to the hospital so she could get properly checked out there since it was persistent pain and the slam on the steels probably made it worse. John took her to the hospital even though she insisted he didn't have to and she could just go with Edge or Victoria, both of whom were there wanting to see how she was when the doctor told her to go to the hospital. He told her no and told her she was going with him so she might as well stop being stubborn and just accept his help. It was a pretty much quiet ride to the hospital and a quiet wait for the results after Lita underwent some X-rays until John decided he wanted to know what Matt was talking about.

"What was Matt talking about? Why is he so determined to make your life miserable. He really thinks you cheated on him. Did you?" He didn't want to ask her the last question but he still did. He just wanted to know why Matt was pissed off at her.

"No I didn't, but he thinks I did."

"Why does he think that?"

Lita sighed before she continued, she might as well get it over with now. "Because sometime after Edge came back from his own neck injury, we decided to hang out in my room and just talk, you know just catch up and exchange stories about our injuries. We kind of fell asleep. So Matt saw Edge leaving my room in the morning and thought I broke up with him like two weeks earlier than that because I was having an affair with Edge."

He didn't want to ask this next question but he still did. "Did you?"

"How many times do I have to say no?!" Lita asked glaring at him.

"Then why is he upset with that? You guys already broke up so it shouldn't matter to him at all."

"He doesn't believe me. He thinks me and Edge are too friendly to just be friends. Bull shit."

"Well, when I first came to Raw, I did think you two had something going on."

"Maybe because we were in some stupid shitty story line together which had us be all over one another!" She was starting to get really annoyed by this conversation. "You know, this past week you have been acting like you don't trust me. Is this why you keep asking me if I did cheat on Matt?"

John sighed. "No. I just wanted to know the reason to why he's angry with you and won't get over with it. And now you know why I was angry with you when you didn't tell me about the test."

"Yea, but after that you did say that you weren't too sure anymore if I would do something like that. If I would get an abortion if I was pregnant without telling you."

"I was angry. I didn't mean it."

"Well, it still hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"I know. And I'm sorry for not telling you."

It was quiet again before the doctor came back in the room to tell Lita the results of the X-rays on her shoulder. The doctor told her that she broke her collar bone. He confirmed the company doctors suspicion that she hurt her shoulder before and the hard push to the steel steps did more damage which resulted in her collar bone breaking. She was lucky she didn't need surgery and just needed to wear a sling. The healing time for the injury was anywhere between two to four months. She would need surgery if there was no progress shown.

* * *

"Add that to the list of bad decisions," she muttered under her breath as John helped her back to her hotel room after she was discharged and was in a sling an hour later.

"What?" John asked. He heard her a bit but he wasn't too sure if he heard her correctly.

"You were right," she said sitting on the bed. "I should have gotten my shoulder checked out before. Maybe my collar bone wouldn't have broken. Now I'm going to miss more time due to an injury that's not my fault. I lost over a year and a half because a stupid stunt double dropped me on my neck. I lost over a year due to a stupid mishap that tore my ACL, that's the only injury that is actually my fault. And now this? I guess I am to blame for this since I didn't get the damn thing checked out." John was about to say something but she continued. "And then this whole situation with me and you, me and Trish. I handled everything wrong. Trish doesn't even want to talk to me anymore. You ignored me all last week because I didn't tell you about the test. All I do is make stupid stupid decisions."

"Li-"

"I'm not happy. And that's my fault," she said ignoring and him continuing her vent.

"What?"

"I screwed up with Trish so then I screwed it up with you thinking it would help with Trish. Clearly I was wrong and stupid."

"Well, you're not that stupid, you did fix it with me," he tried to lighten the mood which didn't work.

She shook her head. "No I didn't. What is a break supposed to do? I hate it. I thought it would help me clear my mind and help me with trying to fix this with Trish, but it's not. I can't do this anymore."

"Can't do what?" he asked confused.

"This break. I want it to end. I hate it. I hate being away from you. I'm not happy and this sucks. I want to be happy again. I hate the way my life is going right now and this stupid collar bone shit just made me realize how much I really hate it."

"Everyone feels like that at times."

She nodded. "I know, but I keep making stupid decisions and get myself in trouble. I need to fix this."

"So what does this mean?"

"It's going to take time to fix it with Trish and I accept that. But, me and you. I don't want this anymore. I don't want this break. I want to end it. I hate trying to distant myself away from you. I hate not being able to talk to you about anything. I want to be one hundred percent together again. That is, if you don't hate me aft-"

"I could never hate you. You know how long I've been waiting for you to say you wanted to end the break? Since the day it started."

She smiled at him. "You're a dork. But you're my dork. I love you."

He smiled back. "I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Well, that's one relationship that's fully back. Think Lita can fix things with Trish? What about her and her dad? I didn't forget about that, going to bring that back up soon.**


End file.
